Fracciones
by Arken Elf
Summary: Secuela de Decepticons, basandose en este universo de RID. La llegada de viejos conocidos marcara las fracciones Autobot y Decepticon.
1. Una llamada de auxilio

Fracciones

Capítulo 1

Una llamada de Auxilio

Notas del autor: Los saluda de nuevo "Arken elf" en una aventura más basada en RID. Este fic podría considerarse como la secuela de Decepticons, aunque esta enfocado en un espacio de tiempo distinto o sea después del final de la serie, donde si vieron los últimos capítulos recordarán a Galvatron siendo derrotado por Optimus y su equipo.

Trato de llevar el estilo más apegado a los capítulos de RID Gracias.

…………………………..

Fracciones, eso es lo que somos, diversas fracciones con un mismo origen, aunque nuestros ideales, personalidades y metas fueron diferentes; ahora parecen tomar un toque similar, trazando caminos cercanos que se interconectan poco a poco.

Muchos aseguramos que es parte del destino, pero ¿Será verdad?, ¿Realmente el destino existe?, después de tantas experiencias es difícil de decir, de descifrar.

Ahora sólo queda esperar y ver el resultado final. Porque como dijo un sabio Mecha, todo lo que tiene un principio, tienen un final.

…………………………….

La base Decepticon se encontraba tranquila, la situación había vuelto a su usual calma habitual, después de la partida de Galvatron quien fue finalmente derrotado por la fusión de Prime y su hermano Ultramagnus, el Predacon no había tenido posibilidades de ganar, no contra la experiencia y fuerza de esos rivales. Starscream admiro la batalla reflejada en esa superficie holográfica del cuarto de juntas, cortesía de Hook.

-Interesantes movimientos- Comento tomando un poco de energon. Ellos pudieron intervenir, pero decidieron hacerse un lado al final, dejando a los Autobots encargarse del problema personalmente; desafortunadamente esos encuentros habían tenido consecuencias y ahora no sólo los humanos conocían su existencia, si no también los habitantes de Cybertron. El sekeer sabía que las noticias viajaban rápido en el espacio.

-Solo espero que no tengamos más visitas indeseables- Pensó, -Al menos en un tiempo decente- Continuo comprendiendo que ese deseo era algo imposible. Mientras más seres conocieran de su destino, las probabilidades de vivir en paz disminuían, pero a veces hay cosas que no pueden evitarse.

Una señal se ilumino en uno de los paneles indicando la entrada de otra transmisión, y no cualquier transmisión si no Autobot.

Algo que dejo de ser extraño en esos tiempos con la extraña relación que las dos fracciones llevaban; sin embargo el Jet no estaba de humor para largas conversaciones por lo que hizo caso omiso de la misma, esperando a que Octane o algún otro tomara la llamada.

Los minutos pasaron y el F-15 repitió la escena una vez más intrigado, esa extraña fusión entre hermanos era interesante y poco común, no era como la combinación gestalt aunque las bases podían ser similares.

-Debo preguntarle a Hook al respecto- Murmuro, notando la luz nuevamente en el panel.

-¿Acaso nadie va a responder?- Se pregunto esperando un poco más sin resultado. Resignado acepto la transmisión recibiendo una señal débil a pesar de las actualizaciones hechas en sus sistemas de comunicación.

-Aquí….- La estática interrumpía el mensaje haciendo casi imposible comprender el contenido. En definitiva la frecuencia era Autobot, pero no provenía de su base, de hecho por la mala calidad, se podía predecir que no llegaba de la tierra.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se dijo el Jet tratando de limpiar la señal con algunos filtros. Sus manos teclearon la consola con velocidad mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el mensaje.

-Es extraño- Pensó justo en el momento en el que una voz rompió el silencio, una que jamás imagino volver a escuchar.

-Aquí Skyfire….te……mas…….solici…mos….auxilio…- Las palabras se entre perdían con el ruido externo, pero eran lo suficiente claras para la aeronave Decepticon.

-No puede ser- Se dijo el sekeer, pero el mensaje termino tan rápido como había llegado.

-No, no, no, vamos no pierdas la señal- Comento tratando de reconectarse sin resultado, al parecer el mensaje había sido enviado a todas las frecuencias Autobot tratando de contactar a alguien. Las palabras no se completaron, pero obviamente era un mensaje de auxilio. El Jet se desespero tratando de obtener más información de la procedencia de la transmisión. No sabía si el grupo de Optimus lo había recibido, pero por el momento intentaría con sus medios personales.

Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente asaltando su chispa con sensaciones que pensó perdidas.

-No puede ser- Se decía, -Él jamás volverá- Trato de convencerse comprendiendo que esas palabras eran tan sólo una imagen falsa que el mismo creo para olvidar esa parte de su vida.

-SkyFire- El nombre sonaba sumamente ajeno en sus labios, una palabra prohibida en su vocabulario, olvidada junto con la esperanza de un "Nos volveremos a ver".

Los dedos acariciaron las teclas reestableciendo contacto con las frecuencias buscando algo una señal, lo que fuera.

Las voces de varios miembros de la fracción contraria se entrecruzaron con sus informes ignorando lo que había pasado. La transmisión estaba perdida.

Decepcionado observo los controles sin saber como actuar.

-Hace mucho que acepte la perdida- Se dijo, -Ahora mi vida es diferente, tengo nuevos compañeros aéreos que se han ganado el lugar, ¿Por qué tenías que comunicarte ahora?- Prosiguió pensativo. -¿Por qué ahora que todo parecía ser perfecto?, pero al parecer no he logrado aprender que ese concepto no es real-Continuo para si.

-No existe esa perfecta paz-Finalizo admirando el área donde debía aparecer la imagen predestinada.

-Vacío- Comento al notar la ausencia de señal.

Decepcionado se dispuso a dejarlo pasar cuando su nombre se escucho en el mismo cuarto.

-Starscream- Repitió una voz sin origen -¿Era él?,- Se dijo el Jet concentrándose en el llamado.

-¿Por qué me traicionaste?- Prosiguió la pregunta con ese tono poco natural. Angustiado el F-15 se alejo del panel buscando a su alrededor.

-No tú, no tu Sky- Susurro sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Asustado admiro cada rincón, cada cuadro negando esa suposición.

-Starscream, starscream- La exclamación se repitió , mostrando la imagen de líder rival holograficamente sobre la consola..

-¿Prime?- Contesto el Decepticon en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

-¿Por qué estas rastreando nuestras frecuencias privadas?- Le cuestiono la unidad de rescate con curiosidad. Ambos habitaban el mismo mundo pero siempre habían respetado su privacidad uno con otro a menos que se tratara de alguna emergencia que no podía esperar.

-La transmisión- Pensó el Sekeer regresando a la realidad. As preocupaciones y el miedo se alejaron por un momento recordándole su posición actual.

-Una transmisión Autobot llego, no pudimos recuperar el mensaje completo; pero parecía ser de auxilio, la computadora grabo lo poco que pudo captar, voy a transferirlo ahora- Respondió el avión saliendo del trance para mandar el archivo.

Desde su posición Optimus miro el cambio poco usual del Decepticon, preguntándose que habría podido causar esa clase de reacción. Esos años que habían convivido le habían enseñado a esperar ciertas cosas del Jet, como sarcasmo o enojo del F-15, pero no esa mirada de confusión. La necesidad de preguntar si se encontraba bien surgió en la chispa del guardián pero se reservo su comentario conociendo la respuesta del sekeer.

-Estamos listos para recibir la transmisión- Informo Prime dando la orden a TA-I

-Si logras descifrar algo más háznoslos saber- Comento el avión de combate fríamente, -De este modo podremos bloquear esa clase de mensajes de nuestro canal- Prosiguió con indiferencia. La misma que aprendió a vestir para escudar sus sentimientos en Charr.

-¡Así podré saber si no fue una ilusión!- Pensó Star, -Seguro que es solo una nave perdida y no algo más.

……………………………………

Por su parte Optimus…

Los sonidos entremezclados y confusos se hicieron presentes para el Autobot, quien se esforzó por descifrar el mensaje poco coherente.

-El sonido se encuentra sumamente viciado- Informo TA-I

-Aún así, reprodúcelo- Ordeno Prime tratando de encontrar la razón de la actitud del sekeer.

Los sonidos se hicieron presentes nuevamente, la estática marcaba el mensaje haciendo poco comprensible, sin embargo eso no fue lo que impacto a la unidad de rescate, si no la voz de un amigo que creyó no volver a ver. De inmediato comprendió la reacción del Jet.

Optimus conocía parte de la historia, sobre la relación existente con el actual líder Decepticon y el científico, amigos antes de la guerra en una vida completamente diferente.

-Eres bueno para ocultar tus ideas Starscream- Exclamo

-Sin embargo debo dejar pasar este hecho, independientemente de lo que haga el sekeer, la señal indica que el dueño necesitaba ayuda, por lo que hay trabajo que hacer para tratar de identificar el verdadero origen de la señal.

………………………………

Por su parte Star no sabía que hacer, -Lo más lógico sería salir a buscar, tratar de ubicar la señal y ayudar; pero que pensarían sus hombres. Su responsabilidad era cuidar de los suyos no los podía abandonar.

-Hace tiempo me encontré en la misma disyuntiva, pero coexistía la certeza de que lo pudiera localizar, sin embargo ahora es diferente, ahora hay posibilidad, se que fue su voz lo que escuche por esa bocina; es algo que no se puede negar- Pensó recargándose sobre el teclado.

-Star, ¿Estas bien?, creí que querías que saliéramos a patrullar- Comento un triplecon entrando a la habitación sin saber nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Blitzwing y yo estuvimos un rato esperando, pero tu ausencia me obligo a regresar- Continuo el Jumbo Jet tranquilamente.

-Es él Octane- Contesto el Sekeer sin mirarlo.

La fuerza en la oración era clara, para el Jumbo Jet era más que obvio que su amigo aún estaba dolido por lo que sucedió. Les costo tanto trabajo establecer la confianza que ahora compartían que por un momento lo creyó imposible, sin embargo las experiencias de los últimos años los habían obligado en cierto modo a reestablecer esa conexión.

No eran necesarios los nombres o las palabras, ambos comprendían el mensaje claramente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto finalmente Octane, para el triplecon era bastante difícil, pues no sabía que reacción esperar de su amigo.

-Se que lo has buscado durante eras, con la esperanza de reparar el daño, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora?- Pensó mirando seriamente al Sekeer.

-Recibí un mensaje- Replico el F-15 enfocando su atención en su amigo.

-Fue por accidente, pues estaba dirigida a los Autobots, sin embargo…- Continuo callándose al notar el gesto inexpresivo del Jumbo Jet.

-¿Octane?- Susurro Star sin comprender el porque del cambio de actitud tan drástico.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Exclamo el triplecon fríamente.

El tono fue algo rudo para el comandante, entendiendo en cierto modo lo que el otro podría creer.

-Retransmití el mensaje hacia su verdadero destino- Comento el sekeer.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta líder- Afirmo el Jumbo Jet.

Octane si que sabe ser imponente cuando se lo propone- Se dijo Starscream algo enojado, ¿Cómo se atrevía la pipa a cuestionarlo de esa manera?, ¿Acaso no confiaba en el lo suficiente para saber como iba actuar?

-Pensé que después de tanto ya me conocías- Respondió el F-15 con un toque de agresividad.

El Jumbo Jet retrocedió al escuchar eso, la tonalidad de Starscream le indicaba lo molesto que en realidad se encontraba su dueño, era obvio que la pregunta era más que una simple ofensa para él.

-He peleado mucho por esto, ¿Acaso crees que soy un inmaduro que se va a ir en busca de su amigo perdido solo porque escucho un simple mensaje?, ¿Crees que abandonaría a los mismos dejándolos a su suerte?- Le cuestiono el Jet aproximándose a él.

-¿Acaso crees que traicionaría a mis compañeros aéreos?-Finalizo con rencor.

El triplecon se quedo boquiabierto. -¡Tonto!, ¡Tonto!, ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de Starscream quien sacrifico todo por llegar a ese momento?, ¿Quién los defendió no una sino varias veces?, ¿Quién peleo contra Megatron para limpiar sus nombres?

Octane se arrepintió al momento bajando la mirada.

-Lo lamento, yo no quise- Comento, pero el sekeer continuo su avance deteniéndose a su lado antes de marcharse.

-No lo sientas… tal vez no estabas tan equivocado- Exclamo seriamente tratando de herir a su amigo, -Después de todo él jamás dudo de mí, ni siquiera cuando lo obligue a unirse a los Decepticons- Finalizo alejándose.

Star sabía que ese comentario solo le perjudicaría, pero no pudo evitar molestarse por la duda en Octane, tenía que ser el triplecon de todos ellos.

Con prisa atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida donde Blitzwing le esperaba.

-Ya era hora jefe- Comento el otro triplecon alistándose.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho terreno por recorrer- Contesto el sekeer.

-Como digas jefe…por cierto, ¿No vamos a esperar a Octane?- Continuo el Mig transformándose.

-No- Fue la sólida repuesta del F-15.

Blitzwing se sintió un poco contrariado, pero no replico, él sabia cuando no debía forzar una situación.

Ambas naves despegaron internándose en el cielo para realizar su patrulla.

-No puedo creer que dudara de ese modo- Se dijo el Jet de combate virando unos cuantos grados, -Después de todo lo que he hecho, ¿Cómo pudo dudar?- Continuo molesto cambiando la dirección hacia el otro lado.

El Mig. Le imito intrigado por la falta de dirección de su comandante.

-Como si no tuviera derecho a sentirme mal por lo que sucedió, estoy vivo demonios, claro que resiento lo que sucedió, pero no por eso quiere decir que vaya hacer alguna tontería, ¿Es ese el concepto que tiene de mi después de todo?- Se pregunto Starscream, esta vez en voz alta.

-Dímelo Blitzwing, ¿Es cierto?, ¿Eso es lo que creen de mí?- Le pregunto el f-15 a su compañero aéreo.

El triplecon no sabía como replicar a eso, ni siquiera entendía lo que pasaba.

Preocupado miro a su líder buscando la manera de responder sin empeorar la situación. –Hace mucho que no veía tan molesto- Se dijo el tanque Jet

……………………………

Mientras tanto TA-I había logrado establecer un área aproximada como origen del mensaje después de una rápida triangulación.

-No puedo fijar un punto más exacto, ya que no fuimos nosotros quienes recibimos la transmisión original, mis cálculos se basan en las secciones que abarcan los satélites Decepticons, por lo que tenemos un 40 de probabilidad de localizar el origen- Confirmo la I.A .

-No contamos con unidades aéreas, lo que es un problema- Se dijo Prime pensativo.

-Podemos contactar a los humanos y pedirles ayuda- Sugirió el holograma.

-No lo creo conveniente- Replico Optimus.

-Desafortunadamente Fortress Maximus aún esta de camino a Cybertron con los prisioneros, por lo que nos encontramos limitados a Ultra Magnus- Continuo la I.A.

-Entonces trata de localizarlo- Comando el camión de bomberos apresurado. La transmisión era una señal de auxilio, el mensaje no se comprendía con claridad, pero al parecer Skyfire estaba en serios problemas, cada segundo contaba y el guardián de la matriz sabía que no disponían de mucho tiempo para cualquier tipo de rescate.

-Optimus tengo en pantalla a Magnus, - Comento la computadora.

El líder Autobot abrió un canal para hablar con el toro transporte pesado.

-Magnus, necesito que te reportes a la base inmediatamente- Exclamo el camión de Bomberos notando el gesto de su hermano.

-Estoy en una misión importante Prime, ¿Realmente es tan urgente?- Respondió el otro camión algo agitado. Sólo su hermano se dirigía a él de ese modo, pero Optimus ya lo había aceptado. –De menos ya no esta tratando de matarte- Se dijo resignado.

-Es una misión clase A, desde luego que es urgente Magnus- Respondió el vehículo carmesí.

-Okay, okay, no te enojes, es sólo que tendrá que esperar- Confirmo el camión azulado con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto finalmente Prime al escuchar la respuesta.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a SideBurn?- Contesto Ultra Magnus.

-TA-I, abre un canal con los hermanos Autobot, especialmente SideBurn- Dijo Optimus, -No tengo tiempo y esto no me permite actuar, algo terrible podría estar sucediendo arriba y…

La figura del deportivo se diviso en la pantalla, aunque en una posición rara atravesado a la mitad de un gran agujero, en el cual también estaba atorado Ultra Magnus. ¿Cómo llegaron a esa posición?, era realmente intrigante.

-SideBurn- llamo Optimus notando la cara de extrema preocupación del joven Autobot, ¿podrías explicarme que esta pasando?- Pregunto el líder en tono serio lo que alarmo más al deportivo.

-Optimus, bueno veras, todo comenzó con un auto deportivo rojo…-

-No ahora- Se dijo el líder angustiado

……………………….

-Hook ¿Hay actividad Autobot?- Pregunto el sekeer a su subordinado quien se limitaba hacer un chequeo en la computadora principal de la base.

-No- Contesto el constructicon

-¿Alguna señal o mensaje?- Prosiguió

-No- Se repitió la respuesta.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo de dijo el F-15, algo pasaba con esos Autobots estaba seguro.

………………………………….

-Así que la belleza huyo y Magnus quedo atrapado en este agujero junto conmigo- Finalizo el Viper azulado.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la parte donde olvidaste que el área estaba en construcción o donde SkyBite se atravesó?- Le reclamo el otro Autobot.

-¿SkyBite?- Exclamo Optimus.

-Si el tiburón predacon- Confirmo su hermano.

-Luego aclararemos esto- Contesto el camión de bomberos cerrando la comunicación –No tenemos mucho tiempo, TA-I habré un canal con los Decepticons.

Era momento de usar otros recursos.

………………………

Para entonces una nave de colores claros volaba a la deriva, su costado dañado le impedía maniobrar, permitiendo que el espacio jugara con su estructura averiada.

-La señal fue débil, demasiado débil como para que alguien la recibiera después de todo- Se dijo el transporte agobiado.

Su viaje había sido largo, motivado por algo más que desesperación en su momento; su partida se dio antes del regreso de su líder Optimus. Enviándolo a el y su tripulación a situaciones desconocidas.

Un vuelo que no parecía marcar un regreso, un viaje coartado por la aparición de problemas poco documentados.

Adolorido el Avión se centro en permanecer activo, su visión se encontró nublada, mientras las escenas de su vida se divisaban.

Misiones y viajes se revelaron, para él eso indicaba el final, el olvido.

-HE cometido muchos errores en mi vida- Se dijo

-He permitido que las cosas se salgan constantemente de control, pero trate de tomar las decisiones correctas, se que las cosas nunca serán fáciles y nadie es perfecto, por lo que acepto este final como definitivo- Prosiguió en su mente agotada.

-Sólo lamento no haber podido aclarar ese último pendiente, él que me trajo a este punto nuevamente-

…………………………………..

A lo lejos 3 naves se divisaron con una dirección establecida.

Una llamada de auxilio respondían, independientemente de quien la había emitido.

…………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Dedicada a los que pidieron la secuela…

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

Arken Elf.


	2. Encuentros Cercanos

Capitulo 2

Encuentros Cercanos

Notas del autor: Aquí se encontraran con n pequeño giro que tenia previsto esperando que sea de su agrado.

……………………………….

Finalmente sucedió. El sekeer miro con detenimiento al Autobot frente a él, quien trataba de explicarle la situación presente; al parecer ellos habían trazado un perímetro de búsqueda para comenzar las labores de rescate, pero no disponían de elementos para llevar a cabo el plan.

-Se que tenemos acuerdos Starscream, pero esto puede ser cuestión de vida o muerte, y los únicos con disponibilidad y equipo por el momento son ustedes; yo puedo proveerles un grupo de asalto terrestre o exploración él cual podría encargarse del contacto directo en caso de ser necesario, pero nada más-Argumento el camión de bomberos con la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Las palabras de Prime eran ciertas, la situación era crítica, la vida de alguien estaba en riesgo. La de un Cybertroniano. Aliado o no seguía perteneciendo a su raza, sin importar fracciones.

Ambos deseaban evitar caer en ese desagradable juego que es la Burocracia. Esa fue una de las cosas que ocasiono la primera guerra entre otras situaciones que no deseaba recordar.

-Además, independientemente de eso, no era cualquier vida, era la de un viejo conocido, alguien a quien de menos le debía una explicación-Se dijo

-Escucha con atención Prime, nosotros podemos encargarnos de la misión de rescate, pero eso tendrá un costo- Replico el Jet de combate.

Optimus le observo esperando la cantidad de energon que seguramente pedirían, había cosas que no cambiaban, pero de menos era bueno saber que contaban con su cooperación hasta cierto punto.

-¿Cuánto? – Pregunto el vehículo de rescate finalmente al no recibir una respuesta de la aeronave.

-¿Cuánto?- Sonrió Star al comentario. –Veo que nuestra reputación continua presente – Exclamo permitiendo que la atmósfera se relajara un poco.

-Solo deseo tu palabra Prime- Dijo el Jet finalmente mirando seriamente al líder Autobot para enfatizar el punto.

Optimus lo miro sin comprender de lleno el requerimiento.

-Prométeme que si algo sucede, te harás cargo de que los Decepticons terrestres mantengan todo lo que hasta ahora hemos ganado, sería una tontería dejar que las cosas se estropearan, por un accidente – Comento Starscream, fríamente. –Nuestra situación es delicada, la paz tiende de hilos delgados que pueden ser fácilmente cercenados por descuidos, no permitiré que eso suceda nuevamente. No después de tanto- Murmuro caminado hacia un extremo de la habitación, con un toque pensativo y un poco nostálgico.

-Si alguien puede ser capaz de cumplir eso eres tú, Optimus Prime- Afirmo el Sekeer casi en un murmullo.

-Hablas como si no fueras a volver, o algo catastrófico estuviese pasando- Pensó el camión al escuchar esas palabras, pero aceptando la petición de la nave rival.

-Te doy mi palabra como líder de mi fracción y guardián de la matriz- Contesto Prime con formalidad.

-Pero no creas que por eso estas libre de obligaciones, no se lo que sucede o porque actúas de este modo Starscream, pero estos años ustedes se han ganado más que nuestro respeto, por eso se que de lo que son capaces y estoy seguro de que este evento no llegará a mas- Confirmo Prime con confianza.

Star río al oír las afirmaciones del Autobot, ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que alguna vez llegarían a ese nivel de confianza? -Ya sabes, siempre hay que estar prevenido para todo-Replico el Decepticon recuperando su estilo despreocupado.

-Envía las coordenadas a nuestro centro de comando. El tiempo apremia así que el grupo que designes no podrá ser mayor a 3 elementos, los cuales deberán someterse a mis órdenes hasta que termine la misión. Nos veremos aquí en dos horas- Exclamo el Jet alejándose de su ex - rival.

-Tal vez Octane no este de acuerdo, pero esto va más allá de cualquier problema personal- Pensó Star reuniéndose con Blitzwing quien le esperaba a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué necesitaban?- Pregunto el triplecon finalmente al notar la proximidad de su líder.

-Vamos a una misión, necesitaré que contactes a AstroTrain, la última vez le nació ayudarnos, tal vez aún este interesado. Dile que es probable que tengamos problemas del tipo que a él le gustan- Comento el Jet transformándose para marcharse.

-Descuida Skyfire te encontraremos, sin importar donde estés-

……………………………………….

Optimus se espero hasta que las naves se alejasen.

-Por alguna razón sus palabras sólo aumentan mi preocupación, como si presintiera que algo esta a punto de pasar- Pensó, -Solo espero que sean supuestos nada más- Finalizo contactando a su base para convocar a una reunión de emergencia.

………………………………………..

A lo lejos, en el infinito espacio la nave blanca era recogida por diversos anclajes, los cuales la aseguraron mientras era arrastrada lejos de ese punto.

Por su parte Skyfire no fue capaz de resistirse, su figura se encontraba completamente drenada, por lo que se resigno a ser retenido, esperando que su suerte mejorará después de todo.

-Eran frecuencias codificadas- Se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, las siluetas de las otras naves no eran conocidas; pero no había manera de escapar.

-Frecuencias exclusivas para los Autobots- Fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de permitir que la oscuridad del Off line lo envolviera por completo.

……………………………………..

Cybertron… Un planeta conocido por la singularidad de sus razas, por sus orígenes. Por sus guerras.

Su historia marco a muchos en el pasado, como un ejemplo para otros seres ajenos a esas eras.

Cosas buenas y malas se escucharon por los bares, por los puertos. Llegando a puntos donde nadie imagino que se podría, atravesando el espacio infinito con cuentos o leyendas. Leyendas que enmarcaron nombres de muchos de los héroes o villanos de esos tiempos; leyendas que despertaron el interés de algunos quienes decidieron averiguar la verdad.

-Tenemos el reporte de que has recuperado la nave que se encontraba a la deriva- Se escucho una exclamación mientras la forma del transporte resaltaba contra la oscuridad del espacio, las ataduras retenían al ente el cual simplemente no opuso resistencia alguna.

-¿Estas seguro de que es uno de ellos?- Se escucho la pregunta

-Afirmativo señor, el escaneo concuerda, pero parece estar fuera de línea, mejor dicho inconsciente- Respondió el primer ser abriendo paso a su líder, quien se aproximo a la ventanilla; su figura semi orgánica resalto entre las sombras del transporte, con esos toques de animal y máquina tan característicos de su origen.

-¿Eso es todo?-Prosiguió el líder enfocando su atención en la aeronave.

-En efecto, a pesar de su tamaño no lleva ningún tipo de carga, suponemos que el daño en sus costados pudo haber sido el resultado de algún campo de asteroides o algo parecido, la deducción se debe a las marcas en su superficie. El sistema de navegación esta dañado lo que seguramente causo la perdida de rumbo y a eso debemos añadirle una fuga de combustible- Resonó el reporte del segundo.

-Es un milagro que continúe operacional después de todo- Finalizo deteniéndose a un lado de su comandante.

-Eso parece, lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué esta sólo?, según tengo entendido el viaje se programo para que no se diesen estas situaciones- Pensó el líder del pequeño equipo.

-No lo sé, podría ser un explorador o vagabundo, la verdad es que es difícil de saber- Fue la replica.

-Bien, asegúrense de mantener firme el anclaje y comiencen las reparaciones, quiero que me informen si vuelve en línea- Ordeno el máximal guía.

-Como ordenes Silverbot- Saludo su segundo animadamente.

El ave transformer asintió alejándose por el pasillo dejando todo en manos de su oficial.

Cheta regreso su atención al recién llegado pensativo, no era la primera vez que se topaba con esa clase de transformer, pues aún no había olvidado la vez que él y un equipo de asalto terrestre rastreo a un par de entes similares, los cuales se marcharon tan rápido como habían llegado. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le embargo cuando recordó la mirada impresionada de las aeronaves antes de huir.

-Similar ha la que presento ese Autobot azulado poco antes de su salida de Cybertron.

-Siempre dije que me esforzaría por cambiar las cosas, quizá ahora sea el momento de hacerlo- Comento para sí dirigiéndose al área de anclaje donde otros de sus camaradas le esperaban.

La fisonomía Autobot no era del todo desconocida para ellos, después de todo habían convivido un tiempo compartiendo su mundo, aunque claro, eran tiempos distintos, donde los suyos evitaban interactuar de lleno con sus miembros más antiguos.

-Fuimos tontos al creer que eso acabaría con nuestros problemas, pues poco después de eso tuvimos el conflicto con los Predacons- Pensó.

-Y ahora no nos queda otra más que buscar aquello que tanto deseamos alejar- Finalizo admirando la gran figura frente a él.

-Vamos amigo despierta; hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntar- Comento.

……………………………………

En la tierra la discusión había terminado, Ultra Magnus insistió en marchar con el grupo de asalto eligiendo al táctico y a su hermano menor. Esa era una venganza personal con el deportivo; claro.

-¿Estas seguro de tu elección?, Cualquier Spycharger puede ser de utilidad y tienen experiencia en esto- Comento el camión de bomberos.

-Lo se, pero creo que el chico lo hará bien- Respondió su hermano tranquilamente.

-Entendido, entonces dejo todo en sus manos- Finalizo Prime alejándose de los elementos seleccionados.

-Por cierto, Magnus no quiero enfrentamientos con Starscream- Sugirió el guardián de la matriz adoptando un toque más de advertencia.

-No hay de que preocuparse Optimus, ya me conoces- Contesto el camión azulado

-Por eso lo digo- Murmuro el líder Autobot.

……………………………….

Los Decepticons no tardaron en hacer su aparición, Starscream observo al equipo elegido pero no dijo nada, él hermano de Optimus era bastante capaz y él táctico había demostrado que no estaba tan loco en esos años. Sin embargo la última elección se le hizo extraña, pero era decisión de Prime después de todo.

-AstroTrain los transportará, Y antes de que digas algo Ultra Magnus; yo conozco tus habilidades aéreas, pero déjanos a nosotros ese trabajo hasta que tengamos un encuentro más cercano- La orden era clara y se basaba más en situaciones estratégicas que en otra cosa.

El camión azulado miro al Trasbordador, ambos no se soportaban, pero podían trabajar en equipo por un momento.

-Solo espero que no terminemos formando parte de la superficie de algún satélite- Comento

-Claro, si tu quedas debajo-Replico el triplecon.

-¡Suficiente!, - Los callo Star dirigiendo su atención a Optimus.

-Comprendo la naturaleza de esta elección, sólo espero que no nos mate- Declaro el Jet finalmente

-Descuida, puedes confiar en que harán un buen trabajo- Confirmo Optimus.

-Creeré en tu palabra Prime- Suspiró el Sekeer algo arrepentido dirigiendo una mirada simpática a Octane, quien tan solo le dio la espalda mientras preparaba el combustible del viaje.

-Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que había imaginado- Pensó el F-15.

-Cuando quiera jefe- Exclamo Blitzwing distraídamente.

-Al menos hay alguien de buen humor- Pensó.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto Optimus- Reafirmo el sekeer al camión antes de despegar.

El líder Autobot, observo al grupo partir, esperando que llegarán a tiempo después de todo. Starscream era hábil así como sus compañeros, el grupo estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de intervención.

Desafortunadamente sus insignias y tonos eran bien conocidos por sus rivales.

…………………………………

En el espacio la situación parecía haber cambiado, el grupo de naves maximales se encontraba en diversas maniobras esquivando a sus atacantes.

-¿Cómo puede ser?- Grito otro de los tripulantes, al parecer el convoy había sido emboscado a la mitad de las reparaciones.

-No detectamos su señal, como si fueran fantasmas- Se oyó la exclamación de uno de los pilotos, las tropas corrían de un lado a otro desconcertadas pues no tenían mucha experiencia en batalla.

Cheta se sostuvo de uno de los anclajes estableciendo comunicación con el puente, -¿Que sucede?- Pregunto exaltado.

-Un ataque Predacon, al parecer la nave era un señuelo-Se escucho la voz de Silverbot rápidamente.

-¿Predacon?, Pero creí que estaban detenidos- Contesto el felino rápidamente.

-No todos obviamente- Fue la respuesta molesta de su líder.

-Los Autobots retuvieron al grupo de especialistas, pero eso deja al resto de la armada a la deriva- Prosiguió el ave cuando otra explosión destrozo una de las naves que protegían el flanco

-¡Demonios!- Todos a sus posiciones ahora- Ordeno el maximal al momento.

-Pero señor, no contamos con mucho armamento- Respondió Break el maximal pingüino. (_Referencia muchos de los máximales y predacons que no son tan familiares pertenecen a las series de Beast Wars Neo)._

-Las bajas son extremas, el numero de naves enemigas aumenta- Interrumpió Longrack la jirafa maximalrevelando la figura de 3 objetivos más en radar.

-Alguien denme la ubicación actual- Ordeno el ave.

-Estamos en el sistema solar señor, cerca de la tierra- Break.

-La tierra…Quizá…- Pero sus ideas fueron interrumpidas, con la figura de las otras naves, las cuales se reflejaron en pantalla perfectamente.

-Esas no son naves predacon- Pensó el comandante del grupo distinguiendo los símbolos púrpuras de las alas.

-Es peor que eso, son naves Decepticon-

………………………………………..

Starscream observo la batalla al frente, era increíble que algo así se estuviese llevando a cabo, tan cerca de su hogar y ellos sin detectarlo.

-Hook aquí grupo de rescate y asalto, ¿Los sensores de órbita detectan algo además de nosotros?- Pregunto el Jet, esperando la respuesta.

-Tenemos información de un… ¿Combate?, acaban de salir de atmósfera y ya están en combate, fueron rápidos- Confirmo el Constructicon.

-¡No somos nosotros!- Replico el Sekeer, ¿Puedes decirnos si hay rastro de algún Cybertroniano?- Continuo el Jet., al momento un disparo paso cerca de ellos. Su visión era bastante clara mostrando esa ya conocida estructura de exploración y carga.

-¡Son naves máximales!- Informo Blitzwing al momento.

-Eso- Resonó la voz de Hook por el transmisor, aunque también…

-También hay naves Predacon- Confirmo Octane, olvidando su enojo por un momento, un par de naves más aerodinámicas a las de sus rivales se divisaron abriendo fuego al momento.

-Si van a confirmarlo ustedes, entonces para que demonios me molestas- Reclamo el Constructicon algo exasperado.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería- Pensó el F-15 ignorando las discusiones por la transmisión de sus subordinados.

Había cosas más importantes, ya que los 4 se dirigían al encuentro en fuego cruzado.

-¡Rompan formación y diríjanse a los flancos!- Ordeno el sekeer salvando a los suyos del impacto.

Los Triplecon volaron hacia los lados esquivando a las naves Predacon pasando entre ellos y los Máximales. Reintegrando formación al otro lado.

-Esto es intenso- Exclamo SideBurn desde el interior de AstroTrain.

-Eso no es un juego niño- Le reprimió Magnus dirigiéndose a su transporte temporal.

-Decepticon, abre la compuerta, debo intervenir ahora- Ordeno el Autobot

-Negativo, la compuerta se mantiene sellada, hasta que Starscream comande lo contrario- Respondió el triplecon.

-Estamos en un gran aprieto, debes abrir la compuerta ahora- Repitió el camión azul

-Negativo- Finalizo el trasbordador virando hacia un costado evitando otro impacto. Lo que hizo que sus tripulantes cayeran uno contra otro.

-Me encargare de las naves enemigas- Susurro Ultra Magnus. Incorporándose después de haber perdido el equilibrio con ese giro.

-Negativo- Reafirmo el Triplecon disfrutando del momento.

-AstroTrain, Hook localizo el objetivo; esta en la nave Máximal insignia, haz la entrega mientras el resto se encarga de lo que falta- Resonó la orden del otro Jet.

-Comprendido, procediendo- Replico el Trasbordador maldiciendo su suerte al percibir la sonrisa del Autobot.

Por su parte Star viro retomando formación con sus compañeros.

-Vamos a encargarnos primero de los Predacons, debemos asegurar la nave insignia hasta que el grupo de Optimus recuperé el objetivo primario- Dijo el F-15 al momento.

-Súper- Exclamo Blitzwing adoptando posición, Octane por su parte obedeció preguntándose si eso era lo mejor.

Las naves Maximales captaron los movimientos de los recién llegados sin comprender sus intenciones.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Se pregunto SIlverbot al verlos recuperar formación.

Por su parte Cheta se dispuso a volver al puente para auxiliar a los suyos, cuando la aparición del gran Trasbordador lo hizo olvidar esa opción. Aprovechando un espacio cerca de unos contenedores para ocultarse del enemigo mientras cargaba armas.

-¡Quieren abordar la nave!- Pensó, -Esto esta mal, mal , mal- Continuo. Por un lado tenían a los Predacon, y por otro a los Decepticon.

-¿Qué puede faltar ahora?- Se pregunto.

AstroTrain abrió sus compuertas dejando salir al grupo Autobot. El máximal reconoció al más joven, era el mismo que había maldecido su destino y suerte vorns atrás en Cybertron.

-Imposible- Se dijo.

-¿Cuál es la posición?- Pregunto Side a su comandante temporal.

-Debe ser el área de anclaje o carga; no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que nos separaremos, Yo iré a carga y ustedes dos al otro lugar marcado, si localizan el objetivo comuníquense de inmediato, si no vuelvan a esta posición.

-Si claro descuiden yo aquí los cubriré. Interrumpió el "Con "molesto por ser ignorado.

-Perfecto AstroTrain, te veremos en unos momentos- Confirmo Magnus corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos.

-¿Qué?, ¡NO!- Contesto el tren, pero el camión ya se había marchado al igual que los otros dos.

-Increíble, estoy a la mitad de una gran batalla y solo obtengo un espérate, esto no es justo, es más es frustrante- Gruño el Trasbordador.

-¿Autobots y Decepticons?- Se pregunto el felino notando la interacción entre el grupo invasor.

-Seguro que están aquí por la nave que rescatamos, después de todo es un Autobot, aunque el púrpura es el enemigo, ¿No se supone que se odian a muerte?- Continuo el maximal desconcertado.

Eso no importa, debo avisar a Silverbot- Finalizo aprovechando su velocidad para huir del lugar.

…………………………….

Afuera el combate estaba en su máxima expresión. Los disparos volaban en todas direcciones, atravesando el espacio con su mensaje mortal.

-El grupo Autobot ha sido descargado, ahora debemos encargarnos de esto, comenzando por esos Predacons- Argumento el Jet a sus camaradas, el trío viro en dirección a su primer blanco evitando el fuego enemigo. Después de tantas batallas, los tres tenían suficiente práctica, esquivando cada ataque como si fuesen uno. Las naves descendieron y ascendieron al mismo compás, pasando por el fuego como si fuese un simple juego para ellos.

-Carguen misiles, apunten a los motores- Comando el Jet.

Sus compañeros aéreos obedecieron ajustando el blanco. La mira marco el objetivo liberando la primera descarga, los misiles acertaron en el costado del motor causando un mal funcionamiento en la nave contraria.

-Ahora las armas, nos dividiremos aplicaremos una maniobra de rompimiento, ¡Prepárense!- Continuo el Jet.

Los Decepticons volaron con maestría aumentando su velocidad mientras disparaban. Las naves pasaban tan rápido con cruces leves entre ellos abriendo fuego para acertar en los blancos que para los Predacons era imposible fijarlos, mientras ellos atacaban.

-¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de hacer algo como eso?- Se pregunto Silverbot impresionado. –Ninguno de nosotros podría hacer algo así- Continuo preocupado.

-¡Tenemos invasores abordo!- Llamo Cheta entrando al puente.

-¿Quiénes?, En que áreas, rápido un escaneo interno- Ordeno el ave maximal corriendo a una consola para identificar a los atacantes.

-No es necesario- Interrumpió el felino, -Son Autobots, y por increíble que parezca, están con los Decepticons-

-Eso no puede ser- Fue el pensamiento del comandante en jefe.

.…………………………….

UltraMagnus voló la puerta del área de carga con facilidad, el reconoció los símbolos maximales de la nave, pero ignoro el hecho concentrándose en su misión. Para él todos ellos eran enemigos. Después de todo aún existía ese resentimiento por haberlos expulsado de su planeta hogar.

-Mal agradecidos- Susurro percatándose de que estaba en el punto incorrecto.

-Fabuloso- Exclamo regresando sobre sus pasos.

…………………………………….

En las naves predacon las cosas tampoco se veían favorables. Los Decepticons habían inutilizado una de las mismas sin problema, preparándose para dejar a la segunda poco operacional.

-¡Decepticons!- Grito Magmatron, capitán del segundo escuadrón Predacon, él a diferencia de Galvatron era salvaje y agresivo, disfrutaba del dolor de sus oponentes extendiéndolos al máximo.

Tortura y esclavitud era su lema personal, uno que trataba de aplicar cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-Ellos deberían estar extintos- Continuo furioso, golpeando los paneles del puente de su nave.

-¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí y que hagan esa clase de movimientos?- Prosiguió.

Guiledart el triceratops segundo al mando y táctico del grupo reconoció a los atacantes, el había estudiado la historia de esa peculiar fuerza de combate, en los viejos archivos existían infinidad de comentarios acerca de esas estrategias, así como fichas y descripciones.

-No nos estamos enfrentando a cualquier rival, si no me equivoco he leído acerca de esas estrategias- Contesto el Predacon Táctico con seriedad llamando la atención de su líder.

-Ese Jet, el más pequeño, parece ser un Sekeer, un buscador y exterminador- Prosiguió

-Sekeer, si he escuchado de ellos, fue un sekeer el que causo la última caída de los suyos, ¿me pregunto si será el mismo?- Se dijo el Giganotosaurus _(dinosaurio carnívoro bipedo)._

-Si lo es, entonces recomiendo una retirada estratégica- Sugirió Giledart.

-Y perder mi presa, use un anzuelo muy costoso como para perderlo de ese modo- Argumento el Predacon al mando.

-Si no nos retiramos perderemos- Respondió el Triceratops rotundamente.

-GRRRR- El gruñido de su jefe resonó con furia.

El sekeer paso por arriba del puente, su inteligencia y velocidad se convirtieron en el fracaso del Predacon en esa primera batalla y eso es algo que no podía perdonar.

-¡manda la retirada!- Informo el Cybertroniano observando la figura de la nave esquivar cada disparo con gracia dejando a sus hombres en ridículo.

-Y Guiledart quiero a esos Decepticons en mis manos- Continuo, -Sus ataque y estrategias son perfectas, ellos deben servirme- Dijo.

-Pero señor usted sabe que no le servirán- Replico su segundo preocupado.

-No tendrán opción-Susurro maliciosamente.

-¿Y los Maximales y Autobots?- Pregunto el Táctico

Los Autobots seguirán a sus contrapartes y servirán a su propósito, así como lo hizo esa nave blanca de exploración, y en cuanto a los maximales, los eliminaremos con su propio plan- Finalizo el Dinosaurio.

Las naves Predacons se retiraron lentamente, abandonando la batalla.

…………………………..

Star los Predacons se retiran- Informo Octane al Sekeer.

-Perfecto, ¿Cuál es el status AstroTrain?- Pregunto el Jet después de oír a su compañero.

-Encontramos al objetivo, pero se nos esta dificultando liberarlo- Replico el Trasbordador.

-Vamos en curso de intersección- Contesto el f-15 avanzando.

………………………..

En la nave maximal las cosas se complicaron seriamente. Silverbot y el resto se encontraron en un combate directo con los autobots a bordo.

-Bajen sus armas- Ordeno el ave plateada

Magnus y Train se miraron antes de reírse, -Si claro- Comento el Decepticon reabriendo fuego. Los cybertronianos Bestia se ocultaron.

-No tenemos muchas posibilidades- Aseguro el pingüino notando el poder de fuego de sus rivales.

-Seria mejor que los dejáramos marchar, después de todo solo quieren a su compañero- Razono el felino, -Además el Plan era establecer contacto con ellos quienes derrotaron a Megatron, no pelear- Prosiguió esperando la respuesta de su líder.

Silverbot miro a los suyos desconcertado, las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal, y después de ese encuentro sus posibilidades de alanza parecían haberse acabado.

-Bien- Fue lo único que exclamo levantando las manos para darse por vencido.

-Nos rendimos- Exclamo, cuando sus tropas lo imitaron.

Prowl y SideBurn continuaron apuntando pero no dispararon.

Esperando la llegada del resto del equipo.

…………………………………

En la tierra la confirmación de la victoria, la recuperación de su amigo y la captura de la nave máximal se hizo presente, tanto Autobots como Decepticons habían trabajado en equipo, trayendo consigo su primera victoria como una fracción única.

Un resultado favorable para su primer encuentro

Un encuentro muy Cercano.

……………………………………

Starscream camino por el pasillo de la nave, dejando el resto del trabajo a Magnus y su equipo, su preocupación moraba en el Autobot herido a quien habían ido a buscar. A su espalda Octane lo miraba sin decir nada., pero no pudo evitar sentirse desplazado por la nave blanca.

-Ojala nunca despierte- Pensó antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de su líder.

……………………………………..

Notas del autor: Aquí metí un poco más información del universo de Beast Wars, pero era necesario para el trama, como verán Cheta ya había salido en otras historias, creando esa continuidad con esta parte.

Esta historia lleva consigo un toque más oscuro y dramático, en todos los sentidos, tanto físicos como emocionales, lo que espero no les moleste. Si hay faltas de ortografía me disculpo, pero una compañera de oficina no me ha dejado trabajar lo que ha sido realmente frustrante. Sorry por eso.

Se despide Arken elf.


	3. Mas enfrentamientos

Capítulo 3

Enfrentamientos

Notas del Autor: Advertencia de aquí en adelante el fic puede tener toques un poco más oscuros, lo menciono porque no deseo molestar a nadie.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Fantasía de un ángel, Tavata y Elena.

………………………………………..

Optimus se encontraba de pie frente al otro Cybertroniano. La misión había terminado exitosamente, tanto Decepticons como Autobots habían logrado trabajar en conjunto haciendo sus diferencias a un lado.

Los predacons se habían retirado, mientras la breve alianza trajo de vuelta a su amigo caído, junto con un grupo de Máximales arrestados. Lo que capturo la atención del líder Autobot.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?, ¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí?, las preguntas nacieron en su mente mientras ambos se observaban.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta- Comento el Autobot tomando asiento. Silverbot le imito, preparándose para lo inevitable.

-Ustedes derrotaron a Megatron- Comenzó el máximal mencionando lo obvio. Prime asintió permitiéndole al otro continuar.

-La noticia fue algo impactante, honestamente jamás imaginamos que algo así sucedería- Prosiguió el ave plateada.

-Sólo hicimos lo que debíamos en orden de defender a los nuestros- Replico el camión de Bomberos con suavidad.

-Por eso es que comenzamos el viaje hasta este punto- Contesto el comandante Cybertroniano de la expedición.

Un suspiro acompaño el momento mientras él se preparaba para revelar la verdad.

-Eso no explica la razón de su llegada con claridad- Argumento Prime seriamente. Sus manos reposaban en el escritorio frene a ellos en un gesto calmado, indicando la paciencia que en realidad le dedicaba al joven maximal, dándole tiempo para poderse expresar.

-Lo que sea debe ser importante si no puede decirlo y ya- Pensó la unidad de rescate pensativa, analizando al otro Cybertroniano.

Los segundos transcurrieron cual horas mientras ambos mantenían ese leve silencio casi mortal. Finalmente fue el mismo Silverbot quien rompió tal atmósfera con sus palabras.

No podía retrasar el momento, para eso habían viajado tanto tiempo simplemente buscando.

Tontos somos al no querer aprender de los errores y ahora es tiempo de averiguar que es lo que depara el destino.

-Mi misión era localizarlos, localizarte a ti Optimus Prime- Exclamo el ave enfocando al Autobot al hablar, como si tratara de predecir su reacción al escucharlo.

-Lamento ser yo quien deba decirte esto- Prosiguió el Máximal un poco apenado. –Después de que ustedes se marcharon, las cosas cambiaron, quizá al principio no lo notamos cegados en nuestro propio orgullo, negando la realidad- Cada frase transmitía algo más que un mensaje, también le acompañaba el sentimiento de ese guerrero ahora perdido.

-La guerra volvió a Cybertron, los Predacons se levantaron en armas, argumentando las injusticias de nuestro sistema, el perfecto sistema- Afirmo Silverbot lentamente consiente de lo que estaba hablando.

-Ciudades, hogares, familia, todo se fue perdiendo en nuestro afán de detener lo inevitable, fuimos ciegos y no nos percatamos hasta que fue demasiado tarde- Susurro disminuyendo el énfasis en las palabras, como perdiéndose en ese recuerdo que pensó olvidado.

-No somos guerreros como los Autobots, hay cosas que no entendemos. La guerra es para ustedes quienes saben lo que es vivir en peleas eternas- Afirmo el Cybertroniano medio desesperado.

El comentario fue en cierto modo ofensivo, aunque Prime se abstuvo de dar alguna respuesta al respecto.

-No se que tiene que ver con nosotros- Afirmo Optimus imprimiendo fuerza en sus palabras- Nosotros nos marchamos llevando nuestro asuntos o problemas a otro laso, esforzándonos por cumplir nuestra parte y no dejar nada atrás. Buscamos darles un nuevo inicio a todos ustedes.

-Tal vez, pero no fue lo correcto- Interrumpió el ave plateada.

-Mi intención es simple, buscamos una alianza, un pacto- Exclamo el Máximal sin moverse. Con esos ópticos centrados en la imponente figura que reposaba frente a él.

La experiencia, la fuerza, la inteligencia, todo lo que ellos necesitaban, estaba contenido en ese punto, en ese lugar, con esa fracción exiliada.

-Un pacto- Murmuro el camón de bomberos tranquilamente.

-¿Qué clase de trato buscan?, ¿Qué cosa pueden ofrecernos lo suficientemente valioso para que nosotros regresemos a esa clase de vida mermada?- Cuestiono a su invitado.

No había enojo, ira, resentimiento, ni odio, solo una inocente curiosidad en esa apacible voz.

-Lo que realmente anhelan, la bienvenida en donde pertenecen, el regreso a casa- Respondió el ave simplemente.

La respuesta era de esperarse, al menos para alguien como Prime quien tenia muchos años de vida; pero el escuchar la oración de la boca de ese ser solo le causo enojo.

Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas, de tanto dolor, la invitación se presentaba de nuevo. Como si hubiese sido solo una misión temporal o un paseo. Pero el universo siempre esta en movimiento, y como dice el dicho humano no trates mal a nadie, pues no sabes cuando esa persona o ser este arriba de ti.

Volver a Cyberteron, obtener una cordial bienvenida.

Una propuesta atractiva, en verdad atractiva, pero volver a casa era ¿Volver a Cybertron? La duda surgio al momento.

Los suyos pelearon por lograr sobrevivir y salir adelante en ese lugar, finalmente parecían haber reconstruido sus vidas, no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera.

-Debo pensar en el futuro de todos, de aquellos que son mis aliados- Se reprimió el camión de bomberos con decisión.

-Hogar, no es donde naces, si no donde tu creas esa realidad- Susurro

-Nosotros sufrimos, peleamos durante eras, perdimos nuestras ciudades, hogares y amigos, conocimos la crueldad de la batalla mientras nuestras familias eran masacradas frente a nuestras miradas, sentimos el energon correr por nuestras manos arrancando las vidas de los rivales, no éramos guerreros, ni gladiadores, sólo mechas que peleaban por su vida y libertad- Respondió Optimus Prime.

-No buscamos enfrentarnos durante eras, ni ver a nuestros amados perecer por nuestra mano, no buscamos vivir temiendo a la traición o devastando nuestro antiguo hogar- Prosiguió levantándose rápidamente. Su postura cambio a un modo más tenso, nada relajado. El dolor de las perdidas estaba presente a cada momento en cada segundo.

-La paz es algo precioso que se debe aprender apreciar, nosotros la obtuvimos, pero para eso pagamos un precio demasiado alto, expulsados del lugar que nos vio nacer, exiliados buscamos pertenecer a un mundo, en una nueva era de paz- Continuo mirando al Maximal. Su voz se torno fría mientras se esforzaba por ocultar esa ira.

-No somos juguetes o piezas que puedan manejar, nos marchamos para volver a empezar, nos costo mucho superar nuestras vivencias como para desear reiniciar. Además para su información no estamos donde nacimos, pero si estamos en nuestro hogar real- Finalizo el guardián de la matriz saliendo de la habitación sin permitirle al Maximal reprochar.

No quería escuchar sus palabras, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa triste charada. A su espalda se diviso la figura de su hermano quien recargado en el muro escucho la conversación levemente. Con orgullo el camión azul se acerco a Optimus quien aún peleaba por controlar esa ira enterrada.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta- Comento Magnus mirándolo. Él mejor que nadie comprendía la perdida, el peso que Prime debía cargar, la culpabilidad por ser incapaz de retener el viejo hogar. Sus hombres no lo culparían finalmente, pero conociendo a Optimus ese hecho no lo dejaría descansar, no importa cuanto tiempo pasase, era algo que no podía olvidar.

-No te culpes ni creas que estas actuando por tu cuenta, haz pensado en el futuro y como dijiste; todos merecemos respeto y honor, pues no somos juguetes- Afirmo el otro camión.

-Es la oportunidad que esperábamos- Susurro la unidad de rescate sin mirarlo, enfocando el muro frente a él

-No. Te equivocas, la oportunidad llego el día que decidimos hacer de nuestro hogar la tierra y se reafirmo cuando los Decepticons se integraron al grupo- Replico su hermano.

-Haz cambiado Magnus- Comento Optimus mirándolo finalmente.

-No, sólo he madurado- Contesto el otro camión mostrando su respeto a su hermano quien se lo había ganado.

-Encargarte de que la nave Maximal sea reparada cuantos antes para que se vayan, mientras esto suceda serán nuestros invitados, pero eso es todo- Replico Prime, -Yo tengo que hablar con nuestra fracción contraria- Finalizo retirándose.

Las decisiones que un líder debe enfrentar son difíciles, muchas veces casi imposibles, pero siempre debe haber alguien que se haga cargo de ellas, buscando lo mejor para los suyos.

Los Maximales buscan lo mejor para su especie, eso fue lo que los motivo la primera vez, pero deben ser capaces de enfrentar el resultado de estas.

……………………………….

Starscream por su parte admiraba la forma inconsciente de Skyfire, su figura herida presentaba golpes sobre sus alas, parte de su superficie estaba dañada con quemaduras sin una explicación lógica. TA-I se enfocaba en terminar los análisis para comenzar el procedimiento de reparación con sus drones.

-Las heridas sanaran- Se dijo el sekeer tratando de imaginar el dolor que debió enfrentar su amigo quien a pesar de los cuidados constantes no había recuperado su conciencia.

-Solo espero que no hayamos llegado demasiado tarde- Continuo en su mente. –Yo deseaba que tuviésemos un encuentro, pero estas jamás fueron las circunstancias deseadas.

-¿Qué cosa pudo herirte de tal modo que no seas capaz de regresar?, Ni y hielo ni los años pudieron sellarte de ese modo casi inalcanzable, ¿Quién o que pudo ser el causante ¿- Las preguntas embargaron su mente, mientras las imágenes de las naves Predacons se hacían presentes.

-No conozco a esos Maximales de todo, pero estoy seguro de que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, son demasiado blandos como para esta clase de cosas- Se respondió cerrando sus puños pero sin moverse. La respuesta era tan obvia a sus ópticos ahora.

-Lamento no haber podido estar ahí nuevamente, como siempre estropeo lo que sucede- Pensó –Pero descuida, que yo me encargare de que paguen- Finalizo cuando el llamado del líder Autobot lo saco de su trance, Optimus presencio los sucesos comprendiendo perfectamente la actitud del Jet, por lo que le permitió su espacio. Sin embargo el comprendía que debían hablar cuanto antes.

-Hay algo que debo decirte- Comento el Autobot atrayendo la atención de F-15.

-Prime- Contesto el avión de combate, - Finalmente te dignas hablar conmigo después de casi 12 horas, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme- Prosiguió el Decepticon juguetonamente, esas actitudes eran parte de la rutina diaria entre fracciones.

-He hablado con los Maximales- Comenzó el camión de bomberos sin responder al comentario previo.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- Replico el avión cruzando sus brazos en ese estilo propio de su personalidad.

-Ellos nos ofrecieron pase libre a Cybertron- Respondió el camión cansado de dar rodeos.

Starscream escucho pero no replico de inmediato, una decisión importante en definitiva, un futuro en su verdadero mundo, la oportunidad esperada para aquellos que Optimus representaba, para sus Autobots. Algo que pocos rechazarían.

-¿Cuándo se marchan?- Replico el Sekeer volviendo su atención a ese amigo herido.

El líder Autobot no esperaba esa reacción de su rival o ¿Aliado? –No nos contesto tranquilamente siguiendo los pasos de Jet. Quien comenzó a caminar lentamente a su alrededor mientras se enfocaba en el piso con esa actitud pensativa.

-No se van, ¿Por qué Prime?, ¿Qué te retiene?- Continuo el avión de combate.

-No es el hogar Starscream, ambos hablamos acerca de eso mucho tiempo atrás, cuando recién llegaron.

-Ahora somos Terrestres, esta es nuestra casa- Aseguro el camión de rescate. Star sonrió al escuchar las palabras del otro líder quien acababa de tomar una decisión sumamente difícil, pero en definitiva era la correcta al menos a su parecer.

-Así que después de todo tendremos que seguir soportándolos- Exclamo ocultando su sentir rápidamente, retomando su sarcasmo común.

-Ya lo creo- Finalizo el Autobot obteniendo un gesto de aprobación del Decepticon líder.

-Debemos marcharnos Prime, mis hombres necesitan recuperarse, pero si el despierta- Comenzó el sekeer recibiendo una afirmación del camión carmesí antes de que el acabara.

-Descuida, serás el primero en verlo si el recupera la conciencia- Le aseguro Prime con honestidad.

-Entonces nos veremos Guardián de la matriz- Se despidió el Jet retirándose por el pasillo hacia la salida, deteniéndose unos segundos frente a la puerta que contenía al Maximal líder. Una leve negación acompaño el gesto antes de retomar su camino.

-AstroTrain, Octane, Blitzwing volvemos a casa- Informo el F-15 para encontrarse con ellos afuera.

…………………………….

Octane no necesitaba replicar, el habían seguido a su líder hasta esa ubicación observando la interacción del sekeer con ese ente inerte.

-¿Qué hizo para ganarse tal dedicación?- Se pregunto enojado. Para él las cosas habían sido sumamente difíciles, la vida de soledad y abandono habían marcado su camino, hasta que el Jet llego con su pequeña armada. Finalmente volvía a formar parte de algo y ahora a su parecer parecían correr el riesgo de perderse gracias a esa nave SkyFire.

Starscream se alejo en compañía del líder Autobot hablando sobre esos supuesto Maximales, a él ese tema no le interesó, ahora sólo deseaba conocer la verdad tras esa amistad fantasma.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- Pregunto al hallarse solo. -¿Por qué no te quedaste donde estabas?- Continuo dando media vuelta tras su comandante.

A las afueras Star junto con los otros Decepticons le esperaban. Para el Jet la actitud de Octane comenzaba a ser un poco frustrante, pero hablaría con el en la base, al menos eso es lo que él pensó, sin saber que alguien ya los esperaba.

Finalmente después de un pequeño duelo de miradas entre las dos naves principales, los Decepticons se marcharon dejando atrás a los autobots con sus invitados.

………………………………………………….

En el interior de la Base Cheta admiraba las estructuras de sus antiguos camaradas, -Una obra de arte- Pensó. El siempre amo la naturaleza, pero por alguna razón esas construcciones le atraían, ¿Cuál era la razón?, simplemente no importaba.

El felino en Cybertron pasaba largos ratos recorriendo las ruinas abandonadas, tratando de encontrar el sentido que le daban los Autobots.

-Toda una obra maestra- Se oyó el comentario de uno de los actuales residentes, el gato salto mirando al recién llegado. Su figura parecían asemejar a la de algún equipo de construcción, con esos cromas anaranjados y esas extrañas palas sobre sus hombros.

-Si lo es- Respondió el Maximal un poco más relajado.

-Es bueno ver que de menos alguien lo aprecia después de todo- Continuo el Autobot acercándose para presentarse. –Yo soy Wedge, director del grupo de construcción terrestre- Dijo ofreciendo su mano.

-Un placer Wedge, mi nombre es Cheta- Contesto el gato.

-Vaya así que haciendo amigos- Interrumpió otro vehículo, esta a diferencia de Wedge ya era en cierto modo familiar para el Maximal.

-El deportivo- Dijo sin querer exclamarlos

Side lo miro un momento antes de responder. Él debido a su edad era uno de los Autobots que no comprendía la razón de su salida de Cybertron, por lo que su aprecio no era del todo abierto para esas criaturas híbridas.

-Así es, ahora si me disculpan, debo salir a patrullar- Exclamo finalmente dando media vuelta sin mencionar su nombre ni nada más.

Cheta lo vio marcharse pero no lo detuvo sintiendo un toque de tristeza en su ser. –Nosotros nos ganamos esto- Se dijo.

-Aún así quisiera poder hablar con él o de menos conocer su nombre- Murmuro

Wedge escucho las palabras, pero respeto la actitud de su amigo, así como la privacidad del invitado.

-Bueno ha sido un placer, si necesitas algo puedes buscarme por ahí. De cualquier modo TA-I les dará un recorrido mas tarde seguramente- Comento el vehículo de construcción despidiéndose.

-¿TA-I?- Se pregunto el felino

-Un placer conocerte Maximal Cheta- Respondió la computadora estructurando un holograma justo enfrente de él.

-¡Que!, a ustedes les gusta dar sustos- Respondió el Gato un poco más relajado.

-¿Deseas el tour largo o corto?- Pregunto la I.A. siguiendo su protocolo.

-Hmmm, corto-

………………………………………..

SideBurn corrió por la vía algo alterado, ¿Por qué los habían seguido hasta ese lugar?- Se pregunto.

-Espero que Optimus los eche, esta es nuestra casa y yo no me pienso marchar- Prosiguió observando un accidente metros adelante en el camino.

-Fabuloso, justo lo que faltaba, y ni un solo deportivo rojo para variar- Gruño el Autobot uniéndose al tráfico.

………………………..

Starscream voló con sus compañeros escuchando la plática que llevaban a cabo. La euforia de la batalla aún estaba presente, excepto para él y Octane, quien no decía nada ignorando a los otros.

Star disminuyo la velocidad pensando en descender. Ese comportamiento no era común del triplecon y estaba decidido a terminar ese problema.

-Octane, tú y yo daremos una vuelta al perímetro- Comando virando. –El resto regrese a la base- Finalizo la orden.

Blitzwing y AstroTrain se marcharon al momento dejando a los otros Jets. Después de todo quien querría intervenir entre problemas de Oficiales.

El Jumbo Jet siguió al líder por unos minutos hasta descender.

El sekeer se detuvo frente a él dándole la espalda mientras observaba el horizonte.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto tratando de obtener respuestas del otro "CON" volviendo su atención al Jumbo Jet.

La pipa observo la figura tan conocida; la misma que había aprendido a respetar y seguir en esos años conflictivos.

-No se de que hablas- Contesto el Triplecon con frialdad.

-No te hagas el tonto Octane, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en equipo como para saber cuando algo esta mal- Argumento el Jet –Se que estas molesto y probablemente fue por la misión- Le dijo el F-15, -Pero Prime me pidió ayuda y nosotros quedamos en darnos apoyo para esas situaciones- Exclamo el sekeer dando su explicación.

Star no era de los que acostumbraba dar explicaciones o disculpas, pero la confianza entre compañeros aéreos era algo que ameritaba esa charla.

El triplecon río levemente al escuchar a su comandante en jefe.

-¿Realmente crees que voy a creer eso?, no necesitas pretextos conmigo Star- Dijo en un tono que no iba con él. –Yo se la verdadera razón por la que lo hiciste, independientemente de los Autobots habrías ido sin siquiera pensarlo- Continuo con enojo.

-No digas tonterías, todo fue por el compromiso que teníamos. Además no me gusta que me hables en ese tono Triplecon- Respondió el F-15

-¿Qué no te hable en ese tono?, pues yo hablo en el tono que se me de la gana, ¿Y sabes porque?, porque se que sigues siendo un mentiroso, quieres actuar como si no te importará, pero tu hipocresía es tal; que a nuestras espaldas casi lloras por saber lo que sucedió con tu amiguito científico- Reclamo Octane

Starscream enfureció al escuchar esto, -Tu que sabes- Replico en un tono grave y peligroso, -El también fue mi compañero aéreo y mi único amigo durante eras, así que puedo preocuparme por él si quiero, sin embargo no pensé en ir a ninguna misión suicida hasta que me contacto Optimus Prime, pero eso a ti que- Argumento el Jet.

-No quiero continuar esta discusión- Finalizo mirándolo de frente, -No tienes razones para actuar así- Dijo el sekeer.

Octane regreso el gesto furioso antes de trasformarse y volar a lo lejos dejando a su camarada atrás.

-¡TONTO!- Grito Starscream pateando la arena bajo él.

Ese comportamiento era el de una chispa gruñona, pero a veces ese triplecon lo exasperaba.

-Ahora que lo alcance me las va a pagar- Pensó transformándose para volar cuando su radar sonó repetidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se pregunto notando la cantidad de objetivos que aparecieron a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué no los detecte antes?- Prosiguió en su mente.

Igual que en la reciente batalla, sus radares no habían captado nada hasta que era tarde.

-Maldición, eso fue rápido- Exclamo comprendiendo el origen de la señal.

…………………………………….

SideBurn aburrido comenzó a inspeccionar el paisaje. –Debería transformarme e irme- Susurro notando algo a lo lejos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se pregunto cambiando de apariencia para salir de la autopista, muchos de los humanos le miraron aburridos regresando su atención al camino, después de las ultimas batallas ya no les era raro descubrir a esos seres entre los suyos.

El deportivo dio un par de pasos haciendo un zoom a su visión para apreciar mejor lo que sucedía.

La forma de un conocido F-15 giro esquivando a un grupo de naves que iban tas él, lo interesante es que el atacante principal no era del todo una nave, si no una criatura prehistórica e imponente, el cual resaltaba con sus toques carmesí.

-¿Starscream?- Se dijo tratando de abrir un canal con la base, pero incapaz de lograrlo.

-Todas las señales están bloqueadas- Repitió pasando por cada frecuencia conocida.

-No importa lo que hagas, no podrás comunicarte con nadie- Le interrumpió SkyBite. El tiburón tan solo iba de paso, cuando una firma Predacon llamo su atención, decidido voló a ese punto encontrándose con esa sorpresa.

Magmatron, el transmetal acuático conocía perfectamente a ese guerrero, rival de Megatron, un loco ambicioso que sólo buscaba la opresión de otros para divertirse. Su piel tembló al recordar las horribles cosas de las que ese ente era capaz.

-El usa un dispositivo que bloquea toda transmisión por un tiempo indefinido- Dijo el tiburón parándose al lado del Autobot.

-Es su método de cacería. Solo me queda sentir lástima por su pobre víctima- Continuo enfocando al Decepticon. –Ese Jet es rápido e inteligente, eso le ha valido, la mayoría de sus presas cae en instantes, pero por lo que veo esto va a durar bastante- Afirmo atrayendo de lleno la tención del deportivo.

-Si tu creías que Galvatron era peligroso, Magmatron es peor- Finalizo.

Skybite, conocía al grupo de ese Predacon, sus oficiales eran igual de despiadados, sedientos de poder y dominación.

-Entonces debemos ayudarlo- Replico el Viper preparando su arma.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Acaso estas demente?- Contesto el Tiburón impresionado.

-Ellos son sus enemigos, ¿No?, fracciones contrarias- Exclamo el transmetal notando la decisión en el gesto del Autobot.

-Ellos son nuestros camaradas, nuestros nuevos aliados, estoy seguro que Optimus no dudaría en intervenir para ayudarlo- Afirmo el Viper transformándose para perseguir a los atacantes.

-Autobot suicida, ¡Detente!- Llamo el Squalo, pero SideBurn lo ignoró

………………………………..

Los Predacons actuaron rápidamente, ocultando sus formas, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, el primer objetivo sería el líder, sin él los demás estarían confundidos y serían blancos fáciles.

El plan era capturar a la fracción Decepticon, para seguir con la Autobot.

El resto sería pan comido.

El problema sería acorralar al Sekeer que parecía estar siempre custodiado y alerta como el buen guerrero que era. Sin embargo la oportunidad se presento y ellos no la dejarían pasar. En especial Magmatrón quien aguardaba el momento con ansia.

-Señor, tenemos una señal Autobot en radar- Informo uno de los guerreros semi orgánicos.

Magmatron estaba decidido a capturar al sekeer, aunque si el Autbot estaba sólo sería una buena adición.

-Guiledart encárgate del Autobot, sólo recuerda que lo quiero vivo- Comento el líder de manera tenebrosa.

El triceratops se alejo de la persecución desviando su nave hacia su nuevo blanco.

SkyBite noto el movimiento de los suyos preocupado, -¡NO!, tonto carro lo van a capturar- Se dijo inseguro de si debía intervenir para auxiliar.

………………………………..

Star estaba acorralado, la desventaja numérica era amplia y sus sistemas de comunicación bloqueados, aún así no se rendiría, el había peleado grandes batallas en el pasado, como para dejarse caer tan fácilmente.

-Es hora de ver que tan bueno eres Predacon- Pensó ascendiendo velozmente.

Su perseguidor estudio algunos de los movimientos de los famosos Sekeer esperando tener ventaja en su captura, pero la velocidad de ese Jet lo impresionaba, él apenas lo alcanzaba, mientras que el resto de su grupo los seguía de cerca.

-No fue tan veloz en la última batalla- Gruño.

-Bueno eso solo me incita a continuar esto hasta que acabe- Exclamo ascendiendo tras el Jet.

Abajo Side se topo con un impactante triceratops, Guiledart el segundo de los Predacons sonrió al notar lo joven que el auto era.

-Será exquisito acabar con tu voluntad cochecito- Exclamo mostrando su gran arma.

El Viper no retrocedió, el enemigo era impactante, -Pero yo no soy un cobarde-Replico lanzándose al combate.

Los disparos del viper fueron veloces, cada golpe acertó en el blanco, pero para el dinosaurio no era gran cosa.

-Ja, ja, ja- rió el Predacon lanzando un ataque desde su cuerno el cual reposaba en su brazo. El Autobot lo esquivo gracias a su agilidad, pero el triceratops solo estaba comenzando, repitiendo el ataque con su otra mano, excepto que esta vez se tato de un arpón el cual retuvo los pasos del carro.

SideBurn perdió el equilibrio cayendo de lleno al piso. Su arma voló hacia un costado, pero el auto no se rindió extendiéndose para agarrarla cuando Guiledart lo levando fácilmente mientras hacía presión.

Side trato de soltarse desesperadamente, pero el Predacon continúo su abrazo lastimándolo.

-Grita para mi, cochecito- Murmuro en su audio.

El Autobot no replico, absteniendo ese grito de dolor, no le daría el gusto a ese sujeto nunca.

………………………………

Starscream, logro evitar otro par de impactos volando con gracia, mientras viraba para devolver el fuego, un rápido descenso era todo lo que necesitaba para ganar velocidad y acertar al objetivo.

El avión bajo preparándose para el movimiento, mientras el dinosaurio rival se preparaba para otro ataque.

El F-15 movió sus alerones recuperando altura, pero la escena frente a él evito que se elevara lo suficiente, pues había roto su concentración de lleno.

Guiledart sostenía al Viper contra su voluntad presionándolo con una fuerza mortal. El carro no emitió sonido alguno, pero era obvio que estaba sufriendo, una marca se diviso en su espalda, similar a la que presentaba SkyFire en sus alas.

-Ese miserable- Se dijo el Decepticon enfurecido, sus cañones apuntaron al segundo al mando, abriendo fuego.

El impacto derribo al Predacon quien cayó junto con el auto, ninguno de los dos se movió después de eso.

Starscream se transformo dirigiéndose al deportivo a toda velocidad, pero esta distracción fue más que suficiente para que Magmatron la aprovechara, liberando todo su poder de ataque a su rival.

El Sekeer salto apenas a tiempo esquivando la mayoría de los misiles, topándose con el Dinosaurio sobre él.

El predacon era como un suicida, dejándose caer de lleno contra el F-15.

Star giro tratando de soltarse para alejarse del atacante, pero este estaba igual de decidido, la diferencia de fuerza era la desventaja del Decepticon quien se basaba en su velocidad y agilidad para sus ataques.

-SI, al fin te tengo- Exclamo Magmatron cuando el Jet hizo algo inesperado.

Usado su ala como ultimo recurso Starscream ataco cortando parte de la garra del Predacon.

Magmatron gruño lleno de ira al sentir el dolor. El frío filo del metal atravesó su carne y sistemas cercenando un par de garras. La sangre del ente salpico sobre su arma levemente.

Sangre y energon, una mezcla extraña, anti natural para una especie como la Decepticon. Una abominación para su los suyos.

Que mal estaba esa mezcla, algo ilógico e imposible de combinar. Eso era el Cybertron actual.

El odio marco la mirada del Sekeer quien arremetió con otro movimiento contra su adversario.

-Tú fuiste quien torturo a SkyFire- Exclamo alistando su arma nuevamente.

-Tus movimientos son fantásticos, estas lleno de sorpresas guerrero del aire- Replico el Predacon tranquilamente, -Ustedes son justo lo que necesito- Prosiguió tratando de molestar al Jet de combate.

-¿Por qué él?- Respondió el F-15 ignorando el otro comentario.

Él lo necesitaba, deseaba saber la razón por la que alguien tan pacifico debía sufrir tan terriblemente. –Estoy seguro de que el jamás se interpondría en tú camino-Exclamo el Jet de combate.

-Fue solo un señuelo, una trampa para los Autobots, no imaginamos que esos torpes Maximales caerían, pero supongo que debo agradecerlo, pues es debido a eso es que los descubrimos- Explicó Magmatron,- Veníamos aquí a retener a los guerreros exiliados, fue agradable ver que eran más de los que imaginamos-

-Solo un señuelo- Se dijo Star decepcionado. –Herirlo así solo para eso- Continuo.

-Era la opción más viable, el pobre creyó que había escapado- rió el Predacon haciendo presión en su herida. –Solo le permití percatarse de que existían más de los suyos en este miserable planeta, así el los atraería- Pero descuida Sekeer, eso ya no es tu problema- Finalizo el Dinosaurio atacando.

Star salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe, pero no previo la figura inconsciente de Guiledart a su espalda, lo que lo hizo tropezarse. Con velocidad se incorporo topándose con otra arma Predacon a su costado.

-Detente ahí Decepticon- Se oyó la exclamación de Tiburón quien desvió la mira hacia el Autobot.

-El Squalo- Exclamo el Jet sintiendo el golpe de Magmatron.

El Decepticon fue derribado nuevamente, pero esta vez la figura no lo libero presionándolo contra la tierra mientras Skybite le arrebataba la espada.

-Miserable Traidor- Susurró el Sekeer mirando al tiburón.

-No soy traidor- Comento el pez, soy un Predacon.

Una oración que arranco las risas del Decepticon a pesar de su posición en el suelo. –Todos son iguales, se justifican en conceptos irónicos, ya quisiera ver la cara de Galvatron cuando se entere- Comento sintiendo otro golpe el cual lo dejo inconsciente al lado del Viper azulado.

-Es bueno ver que los elementos útiles reaparecen- Dijo Magmatron dirigiéndose aquel que fue el segundo de Megatron, -Fuiste inteligente al olvidar a ese fracasado de Galvatron- Prosiguio

-Estoy para servirte, mi líder- Contesto el tiburón inclinándose.

El dinosaurio sonrió atando al par de Transformers terrestres.

-Fue un buen día- Dijo, -Pero será mañana cuando empiece la diversión, esos tontos Maximales no sabrán ni que les pego- Finalizo sosteniendo de nuevo su herida. Pero primero debo encargarme de esto- Pensó.

SkyBite observo la situación un poco perturbado, pero esa acción había sido necesaria; jamás habría podido ayudar al Autobot si atacaba directamente, lo mejor era una estrategia de espionaje e infiltración.

-En que problemas me meto- Se dijo preocupado.

……………………………….

En la Base Decepticon el Jumbo Jet permanecía de pie solitario.

Octane espero afuera de la mina deseando disculparse. Su actitud había sido tonta e infantil, algo que lo hizo sentirse culpable. Star sólo quiso arreglar las cosas y él solo lo había empeorado.

El triplecon observo el cielo buscando la figura de su líder, esperando ese regreso. Uno que no tendría, al menos ese día.

……………………………

Al mismo tiempo Prowl y X-Brawn buscaban a su hermano quien jamás se presento al lugar designado.

Los dos hermanos estaban preocupados al no hallar señal del joven; sus sistemas parecían bloqueados por lo que les era imposible contactarle.

-Tal vez vio a un deportivo rojo y tú sabes que le es irresistible- Comento el 4x4. Pero Prowl no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Eso espero hermano, eso espero- Respondió el Táctico con preocupación.

……………………………………..

Notas del autor: Bien, como dije este fanfiction puede tornarse mas oscuro, si esto le molesta a alguien me disculpo, jamás ha sido mi intención. MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, claro que tendremos más acción y de todo, con Optimus y el resto del equipo.

En lo que se refiere a Beast Wars Neo. Bueno algunos de los personajes aparecen en las series que existen entre Beast Machines y Beast Wars, aunque tome un par de personajes de NEO aquí para poder tener el relleno, pero como notaran siguen siendo los familiares chicos de la temporada los principales.

Silverbot fue conocido en español como Lobo plateado, y Magmatron, aparece en otras series más a futuro de Beast Machines, la verdad no recuerdo en este momento el nombre de estas pero se los daré a conocer en cuanto lo tenga.

Esperando haya sido de su agrado se despide Arken elf.


	4. Momentos Dificiles

Capítulo 4

Momentos Difíciles.

Notas del Autor: Bueno si me acompañaron hasta acá, ya saben más o menos de lo que este capítulo puede tratar. Solo hago una mención de que puede ser un poquito Dark.

¡GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEW! Atentamente Arken elf.

……………………………

La oscuridad se hizo presente, trayendo consigo el brillo de las estrellas en el firmamento. De todas excepto una.

Octane se sentó en la arena sin perder de vista el cielo preguntándose porque no había regresado su compañero de vuelo.

-No creo que se deba al hecho de que te sobrepasaste con tu comportamiento- Dijo Hook saliendo de la mina.

El triplecon le miro, pero esta vez un hubo comentario.

-Deja de ver los cielos, dudo que vuelva esta noche- Prosiguió la grúa aproximándose.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?- Le cuestiono el Jumbo Jet sin mirarlo.

-De ser así ya habría regresado- Fue la respuesta del Constructicon.

-A veces son un tonto- Murmuro la pipa enfocando la arena a lo lejos.

-Lo sabemos- Respondió Hook al momento cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la entrada de la caverna artificial.

-A veces pienso ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?- Continuó el Jumbo Jet admirando el horizonte. –¿Por qué seguimos aquí, que es lo que buscamos realmente?-

EL Constructicon un poco impresionado por las palabras de su amigo se acerco tocando el hombro del Jet.

-Buscamos vivir, no sobrevivir. Y creo que lo estamos haciendo correctamente- Susurro antes de volver al interior de su base.

-Por cierto, deberías entrar, la arena arruinará tus turbinas y no estoy de humor para realizar reparaciones- Finalizo internándose en ese pasillo oculto.

Octane se levanto mirando el cielo una vez más, -Espero verte mañana amigo- Dijo antes de seguir a su camarada Decepticon.

………………………………..

El camino de la vida puede ser largo o corto lleno de subidas o bajadas, nadie conoce el futuro después de todo, pero lo importante es no darse por vencido en el mismo.

………………………………..

Dolor… todo su cuerpo dolía, el Autobot abrió sus ópticos tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, de inmediato trato de incorporarse para encontrarse atado.

Sin comprender de todo lo que pasaba forcejeo intentando escapar cuando un golpe en su costado detuvo sus movimientos.

-Deja de hacer eso chispa- Resonó la orden en un tono agresivo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se dijo tratando de acceder a los archivos de memoria más recientes.

-Je, je, je, el jovencito despertó- Exclamo alguien más, esta vez el sonido fue familiar trayendo consigo el paswoord para esos recuerdos protegidos.

La batalla llego a su procesador rápidamente mostrándole al Autobot la realidad. Preocupado el Viper aumento sus forcejeos tratando de ubicar su posición y la del sekeer.

-Starscream estaba ahí- Se dijo sintiendo un jalón el cual lo levanto con una facilidad única.

-Parece ser que no entiendes Cybertroniano- Argumento el primer predacon mirando firmemente al chico.

SideBurn se congelo al notar ese rostro semi desfigurado el cual hacía casi imposible identificar su forma alterna

-No debes temerme a mi cochecito- Susurro el ser lanzando al deportivo hacia otro par de brazos los cuales lo sostuvieron con fuerza.

-¿Recuerdas esto?- Dijo el triceratops maliciosamente, aplicando la fuerza en su estructura nuevamente, -Me debes un grito- Prosiguió.

El Viper tembló olvidándose del F-15 y preocupándose por su propio ser.

………………………….

Los pasillos de la nave eran oscuros y fríos, las sombras reinaban ese universo personal, bajo el mando del comandante Magnatron.

La mayoría del tiempo estos era silenciosos, pero esa noche un grito atravesó los tenebrosos caminos revelando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cerca de ahí Skybite miraba la puerta ahora sellada, resintiendo cada sonido mientras esperaba la oportunidad de actuar.

-Lo siento Side- Se dijo tratando de bloquear el resto incapaz de soportar.

……………………………….

En el puente Magnatron reposaba tranquilamente, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Había dejado al Autobot en manos de su segundo como un incentivo, lo que mantendría a ese tramposo triceratops entretenido mientras el actuaba.

Giledart era un guerrero fiero, pero a veces era demasiado tramposo y manipulador, sin embargo con el Autobot en sus manos se tranquilizaría por un tiempo, mientras el plan continuaba en marcha.

-Señor,- Llamo otro Predacon.

El Giganotosaurus lo miro molesto. -¿Qué demonios quieres?- Pregunto

-El Decepticon esta despertando señor- Respondió su tropa tratando de ocultarse.

-Perfecto- Exclamo renovado levantándose. De inmediato observo su mano recién reparada sonriendo.

-Como disfrutare esto- Se dijo saliendo del puente.

……………………………………..

Optimus contacto a los hermanos autobots pero estos no contestaron. Prowl y X-Brawn habían recorrido la ciudad durante horas desesperados, un constante latir en su chispa les indicaba que algo malo había sucedido, pero eran incapaces de saber que.

El 4x4 miro a su hermano quien se veía devastado, -Vamos SideBurn estoy cansándome de este juego- Escucho el susurro del táctico quien trataba de identificar sus opciones de búsqueda.

-Optimus nos llama- Dijo el todo terreno, rompiendo la concentración de Prowl.

-Lo se- Respondió el enforcer.

-Y, ¿No vas a responder?- Le cuestiono X-Brawn.

-Se lo que dirá, nos ordenará volver a la Base y yo no puedo hacerlo, no así, con este sentimiento que parece crear escalofríos en lo profundo de mi chispa- Afirmo la patrulla tocando su pecho lentamente.

El todo terreno asintió, él sabía que su hermano estudiaba muchos temas referentes al ataque y estrategia, pero esto era diferente, el 4x4 ya había experimentado algo igual mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la nave Autobot había sido derribada. –El día que lo reportaron muerto- Pensó.

El sentimiento había sido casi el mismo, tanto el como SideBurn habían sufrido ese malestar al mismo tiempo sin importar donde se encontrasen, First Aid había dicho que era algo referente a la conexión entre hermanos o algo así, en ese momento estaba demasiado preocupado por averiguar si el táctico viviría que hizo caso omiso del comentario.

Por lo que ese sentimiento sólo indicaba que su hermano estaba en un terrible problema.

-Side, por favor resiste, no dejaremos de buscar hasta haberte encontrado- Se dijo el mayor siguiendo al enforcer quien retomaba camino.

……………………………………..

-No tenemos respuesta de ninguno- Afirmo TA-I

Prime se encontraba sumamente preocupado por eso.

-Siempre se reportan de inmediato, esto no es normal- Exclamo.

A su espalda Silverbot veía los resultados de la computadora angustiado, ese patrón era algo conocido para ellos, algo con lo que habían perdido a muchos camaradas y amigos.

El ave volvió su atención a Cheta quien asintió levemente. Para ellos era obvio lo que había sucedido, y no podían evitar sentirse culpables, después de todo ellos habían traído a esos seres hasta ahí, con la intención de envolverlos en esa loca guerra.

-Esto es lo que deseábamos ¿Cierto?, que los Autobots intervinieran, aunque jamás pensé que para esto tendría que existir el sacrificio de uno de sus más jóvenes miembros- Pensó Lobo plateado arrepentido.

-Debes decirles la verdad- Susurro el felino deteniéndose al lado del canido alado, -Tu y yo sabemos de que se trata, es justo que ellos lo sepan- Prosiguió.

El ave plateada enfoco su atención a su subordinado, el lo entendía, pero aún estaba pensativo acerca de cómo comunicar tal noticia al líder Autobot.

-No quiero ni imaginar su reacción- Susurro inconsciente. Pero su código de honor le indicaba lo correcto algo de lo que sierre se habían enorgullecido.

-Se lo diré- Afirmo caminando hacia el camión de bomberos para informarle el destino de sus tropas desaparecidas.

Rápidos, silenciosos y mortales, al parecer los Predacons no habían perdido el toque después de todo.

………………………………..

Los Decepticons no tenían idea de lo que había pasado, para ellos era normal que Star se marchara unos días para ocultarse en algún lado, sobre todo después de experiencias de esa índole.

Aunque luego de lo de Galvatron el sekeer parecía estar más apegado a su base, pero siempre podía cambiar de opinión, al menos esa era la idea de Swindle a quien tocaba la guardia esa noche.

-No se porque hacemos estos si no tenemos enemigos en el campo- Dijo recostándose en la silla.

-Tal vez porque siempre existen riesgos que pueden acabar con nuestras vidas- Le contesto Dead End quien desempeñaba la misma labor.

-¿A si?, ¿Cómo que?- Le cuestiono el jeep de cromas amarillos.

-Te diré como que, cualquier cosa, este mundo es traicionero y peligroso. Sólo necesitas mirar a tu alrededor para percatarte, siempre andan ahí ocultos vigilándote; buscando el momento preciso para atacar- Respondió BreakDown entrando en la habitación.

El combaticon lo miro estupefacto, ¿Acaso ese lambo hablaba en serio? –He comenzado a pensar que los lamborginis de ese color tienen ese mal impreso en su chispa, sólo hacia falta compararlo con su versión Autobot conocida como Red Alert.

Dead End no pudo evitar sonreír al comentario, como extrañaba eso de su hermano paranoico. Su chispa agradeció el día en el que BreakDown regreso al combate, claro que jamás se lo diría, menos después de no haber hecho nada para salvarlo de las mortales manos de Motormaster.

Ninguno de los dos Stunticons hablaba sobre ese incidente, enterrándolo en el pasado sin querer reabrir viejas heridas.

-Exageras- Respondió el Jeep.

-Claro que no; tal vez tu eres lo suficientemente descuidado para creer eso, pero no te confíes porque un día algo puede suceder y cuando no estés preparado para enfrentar ese reto, sólo te quedará el recuerdo de mi advertencia antes de que llegue el final- Prosiguió BreakDown con convicción, haciendo que cada palabra sonase como si fuese la única realidad. Aunque probablemente para él así lo era.

-Cuando la muerte llegue Swindle, sólo te quedará enfrentarla arrepintiéndote de no haber escuchado las palabras de tus aliados- Continuo el Viper negro e su estilo tan particular. –Pero entiendo tu falta de interés, después de todo moriremos sin importar lo que hagamos, aunque yo no desearía tener un final en batalla y no acorralado en algún punto solitario debido a mi falta de precaución.

El jeep observo al par sin poder replicar, era obvio que los dos se habían confabulado para hacer su noche imposible.

-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer BreakDown?- Pregunto tratando de acabar eso antes de que se complicará.

-No- Fue la simple respuesta.

El Stunticon tomo asiento al lado del Decepticon Dorado preparándose para acompañar a su hermano en una larga noche de deber.

-¿Por qué a mi?- Fue el pensamiento de Swindle resignado a un turno de horror a cargo de los hermanos inestables.

………………………….

Skyfire…

Vida y Muerte

¿Qué es la vida y la muerte en realidad?, cada especie tiene su propia teoría, sus creencias. Algunos piensan en la vida como una simple faceta en el gran camino del alma, la cual no parece tener fin y regresa una y otra vez imitando a este círculo perfecto.

Otros aseguran que todo principio debe tener un fin, inclusive algo como nuestra propia existencia. Cuando exploras el universo descubres tantas cosas que es difícil tener una simple teoría o idea. Debes estar abierto a todo tipo de experiencias ya sean comunes o no, tristes o alegres, difíciles o fáciles.

Como la vida en efecto.

¿Por qué pienso esto ahora?, tal vez porque no se lo que sucede o dónde estoy realmente, ¿Qué ha sido de mí?, ¿Acaso mi chispa se ha extinguido al fin después de tanto?, si así ¿Porque sigo consiente después de todo?

El dolor que marcaba mi viaje ha desaparecido, junto con todo lo que me aquejaba. ¿Por qué?

No hay manera de que conozca la respuesta de eso, no en este lugar oscuro, donde no hay nada que me indique la realidad.

Sin nada que hacer o a donde ir, solitario, perdido. Sentimientos que me hacen pensar en mi pasado, en mi presente, en aquellos que he conocido y que han implicado algo importante en mi vida. Desde la academia de Ciencias, hasta mi última exploración. Una que probablemente jamás debí haber hecho, pero que no pude evitar.

Como el resto.

Mis creadores, mis amigos, mis compañeros, mis colegas. Hay tantas cosas que me hubiese gustado decir, exclamar lo que en realidad he pensado o pensaba, que no los culpo por su actitud o su manera de pensar, después de todo no entendía lo que años de experiencias pudieron ocasionar, me negué aceptarlo, a verlo como una realidad.

Meramente existiendo, tratando de encontrar mi lugar; irónico imaginar lo bien que he podido acostumbrarme a esta nueva era, después de tanto. Cuando fui yo quien se negó aceptar el pasado.

Hay cosas que jamás me creí capaz de hacer, pero después de tanto, finalmente he aprendido hasta donde puede llegar uno por sobrevivir; por enfrentar el pasado, por seguir existiendo, lo que me lleva de regreso a ese momento en el que una tonta discusión termino por cercenar una vieja relación de milenios, ambos estábamos equivocados, las vidas se pierden tarde o temprano, pero no te di la oportunidad de explicarte. Jamás quise saber lo que sufriste, lo que experimentaste para llegar ahí, a ese punto donde no te reconocí.

Pero ya es tarde, y no hay manera de que el pasado pueda cambiar.

En el área médica la computadora monitoreaba el progreso de su paciente, las señales de vida se encontraban estáticas, en un punto normal pero sin respuesta, esperando una señal que indicara su regreso.

………………………….

En el espacio…

Magmatron había llegado al lugar donde el sekeer esperaba, restringido como se encontraba se limitaba a observar a su captor en la oscuridad. Su mirada carmesí atravesaba el cuarto en un toque peligroso y agresivo, no había miedo o preocupación; solo ira, enojo por haber sido derrotado, por haber sido débil.

-Bienvenido- Saludo el Predacon líder esperando la acostumbrada reacción de sus víctimas quienes generalmente temblaban asustados para enfrentar lo inevitable.

Star al escuchar esto enfoco la mirada en su rival sonriendo levemente.

-Hmm este ser es muy distinto aquellos con los que estoy acostumbrado a tratar- Pensó el Dinosaurio Transformer analizando la reacción de su "Invitado".

-¿Por qué sonríes sekeer?- Pregunto el semi-orgánico con curiosidad.

El F-15 no respondió manteniendo ese gesto despreocupado, casi feliz; lo que provoco el enojo del líder Predacon.

-¡Te estoy hablando!, ¡Responde!- Ordeno su captor, pero Star omitió sus comentarios.

-Miserable avión, aprenderás tu lugar, y cuando termine contigo seguirás mis órdenes sin reprochar, al igual que el resto de tu armada. Entonces seré yo quien ría- Afirmo el dinosaurio altaneramente. Pero sus palabras parecían no tener efecto en el prisionero.

Años de guerra te enseñan mucho acerca de esas situaciones, y no importa que tan cruel pueda ser el rival, la experiencia juega un papel fundamental en esos encuentros. Siendo miembro de la armada Decepticon, el sekeer sabía con exactitud lo que sucedería, algo que había dejado de temer mucho tiempo atrás.

Dirigiéndose a uno de los muros donde reposaban sus "herramientas de persuasión", el Predacon decidido aplicar algo de tensión deteniéndose frente a ellas con un estilo pensativo, cómo si no supiera que elegir. Starscream le observo desde el muro donde se encontraba encadenado.

-¿Cuántas veces había estado en situaciones similares?, ¿Cuántas veces había visto la desesperación en el rostro de sus víctimas quienes esperaban su decisión aterrados?-

El F-15 no pudo evitar reírse atrayendo la atención del Dinosaurio Transformer. La ironía de esa situación era única. Los humanos dicen que todo lo que se hace, tarde o temprano se paga y al parecer no estaban del todo equivocados. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que la situación iba a invertirse de ese modo en esos tiempos de guerra seguramente lo habría acusado de mentiroso traidor.

Para Magmatron esa actitud no era común, pero tampoco estaba con un prisionero común, no debía olvidar que era Starscream líder de los Decepticons y ex - comandante aéreo de la fuerza más mortal que haya existido en Cybertron, incluso que la suya. Algo que estaba decidido a obtener.

-¿Realmente crees que eso tendrá algún resultado?- Pregunto finalmente el Jet en un tono burlón.

El Predacon viro al momento complacido de haber obtenido una respuesta. -¿Acaso ya te acobardaste?, ¿O es que el temor de lo que pueda suceder te ha hecho perder el sentido de la realidad?- Le pregunto confiado.

-Eres un tonto- Contesto el F-15 fríamente.

-¿Realmente crees que esos trucos baratos me asustan?, seguramente nunca has tratado con un verdadero guerrero, vanagloriándote de tus logros sobre criaturas pacíficas o débiles, eso es patético- Prosiguió el Jet.

-Esas tácticas de presión no son nada, escuche por ahí que eras temible, un ser cruel capaz de cualquier cosa, pero tus actos son como los de una chispa inexperta; tus ataques son débiles, tus estrategias malas, basadas en movimientos traicioneros sin honor o arte- Afirmo el Avión de combate.

-Eso no merece respeto-Exclamo.

El enojo en el líder Predacon era más que evidente, -¿Cómo se atrevía ese ser a cuestionar sus métodos?, ¿Cómo tenía la osadía de hacer algo así?, El era Magmatron el más temible Ser que Cybertron haya conocido.

El Dinosaurio tomo uno de los dispositivos sin importarle cual fuera caminando hacia su cautivo, su garra presiono el arma firmemente mostrando la peligrosidad del objeto.

El látigo electrizado brillo iluminando tenuemente ambas siluetas alistando a ambos para lo inevitable.

-Habla lo que desees, pero te arrepentirás de cada palabra retadora que emitas- Susurro el Predacon amenazadoramente, su aura llena de ira se reflejaba a través de sus ópticos de cromas anaranjados cual fuego.

Star le miro, pero no borro la sonrisa de su rostro, preparándose para lo que vendría.

Magmatron levanto su mano acertando el primer golpe, el cual impacto en el pecho del sekeer marcando cruelmente la estructura metálica y atravesando el cristal de la cabina. Normalmente él comenzaba lentamente, disfrutando el terror de sus víctimas, pero este Decepticon merecía sentir el dolor en todo su esplendor.

No sería una sesión a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero pondría al Jet en su lugar costase lo que le costase.

El energon corrió lentamente por la herida junto con los destellos de la electricidad liberada en el ataque.

Star bajo el rostro un momento al recibir el impacto, pero no emitió sonido alguno, levantando su mirada para enfrentar al Predacon con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Magmatron al momento.

-Nosotros inventamos más de la mitad de esos dispositivos, enfrentamos la muerte más veces de lo que puedas imaginar, ¿Crees que un golpecito me va hacer cambiar de opinión?, continua todo lo que quieras Predacon, prosigue hasta extinguir mi chispa; aún así no obtendrás nada y yo me llevaré la victoria al final- Respondió el F-15.

Atrayendo la ira de su captor. Como si la sesión se invirtiera ambos enemigos parecían decididos a todo.

-Si no cooperas tú, tal vez los tuyos piensen diferente- Susurro el semi – orgánico, cambiando de táctica.

Starscream negó levemente como si tuviese lástima por su captor.

-Deberías estudiar a tu oponente antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, mis hombres no son débiles, ningún Decepticon real lo es Predacon. A ellos no les interesará en lo más mínimo lo que suceda, nosotros no regresamos por los caídos, si son capturados es porque no son buenos soldados, son débiles- Afirmo Star.

Esa filosofía dirigió a los suyos durante eras, hasta su escape de Charr, pero eso es algo que el sekeer jamás revelaría a ese ser. No permitiría que todo su trabajo se acabase por un tonto sentimentalismo.

-El convivir con los Autobots tanto tiempo me ha hecho suave- Pensó recordando la mirada llena de Paz y al mismo tiempo imponente del guardían de la Matriz, tanta sabiduría en un solo ente, tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo tanta compasión, ¿Cómo podía ser así después de haber visto tanto?, algo que Starscream apenas comenzaba a descubrir-

-Borrare tu sonrisa Decepticon- Interrumpió sus pensamientos el Predacon, Yo Dominaré a cualquiera que se me oponga no importa que- Grito finalmente el Dinosasurio Transformer reiniciando sus agresiones. El Jet no podía esquivarlos, inmovilizado como se encontraba. Sin embargo no perdería, él había enfrentado al mismo Unicron, se había reído del ser de la destrucción en su cara, un torpe Predacon con delirios de grandeza no lo sometería jamás.

-Perderás- Fue la respuesta del avión.

………………………………

Optimus escucho con atención al Máximal, cada exclamación le causaba más preocupación por sus hombres, pero se guardo cualquier comentario.

-Nosotros quienes nos vimos libres y en paz, estamos de nuevo atrapados en este horrible dilema- Se dijo Prime en su mente.

-¿Acaso Primus quería castigarlos?, ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente la primera vez?; la unidad de rescate sabía que debían actuar cuanto antes si deseaban ayudar a los suyos.

Cheta se mantuvo de pie al lado de su líder de expedición, pero no podía evitar pensar en el joven Autobot. Según los reportes era uno de los desaparecidos; lo que le preocupaba. Jamás había tenido una verdadera plática con él, pero por alguna razón se identificaba con el deportivo.

Desde el día que lo vio en Cybertron, una escena que jamás olvidaría, una escena que lo motivo a tantos cambios drásticos en su vida.

-Necesitamos salvarlos- Susurro sin percatarse de la mirada atenta de los 2 líderes.

-Así es, no permitiré que terminen en la misma situación que Skyfire- Aseguro Prime, -Mientras antes actuemos mejor- Finalizo dirigiéndose al área de juntas, no desperdiciaría más tiempo, ellos tenían experiencia, sabían como actuar, a igual que sus años en Cybertron; un código rojo se activo marcando en inicio de un nuevo enfrentamiento uno del que desconocían el final.

-Nosotros jamás abandonamos a nuestros compañeros, la fuerza proviene de ese trabajo en equipo, de ese apoyo, de esa unión- Exclamo Optimus caminando por el pasillo, las alarmas activas alertaron a muchos y otros, los que no estaban presentes acudirían al llamado, incluyendo a los dos hermanos autobot.

-Nadie va a jugar con la vida de ningún otro transformer, no importa su origen o condición- Afirmo el camión carmesí con decisión.

A su espalda los máximales le imitaron, esta era después de todo su batalla original.

-Lamento haberlos metido en esto, ustedes no deseaban este enfrentamiento, pero haremos lo posible por apoyarlos- Comento SIlver Bot. Alistando a sus hombres.

-Lo se- Fue la respuesta del guardián.

…………………………….

Octane continuo mirando los muros de su habitación, la culpabilidad crecía a cada instante evitándole descansar, pero no había nada que le indicara si su líder volvería ya.

-De verdad lamento eso Star, sólo espero que vuelvas pronto, en verdad necesitamos hablar- Pensó desesperado. Sintiéndose atrapado al no saber que hacer o como actuar.

-¿Dónde estará esta vez?´- Se pregunto finalmente imaginando un sin fin de puntos donde el sekeer acostumbraba pensar.

-Tal vez debería salir a buscarlo, si tengo suerte puede que logre localizarlo después de todo- Continuo pensativo.

-Aunque por el modo en el que me marche, tal vez no sea tan buena idea, podría estar realmente furioso por como me comporté- Prosiguió recorriendo posibles escenarios de interacción.

Al mismo tiempo Dead End y BreakDown continuaban molestando a Swindle sin percatarse de la señal enviada por los Autobots en la pantalla principal.

……………………………………

Se dice que las cosas, por algo suceden, no importa si son terribles, a veces es lo mejor aunque no lo veamos hasta el final.

…………………………………

A lo lejos en el espacio otra nave sobrevolaba el ahora espacio Predacon, pequeña casi imperceptible se perdía del radar, su tecnología se basaba en diversos equipos especialmente desarrollados. Sin marca de origen se adentro lentamente buscando su propio curso de acción.

……………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Okay, las cosas empiezan a tomar otro tono, Optimus aún no ha perdonado a los máximales por la situación, pero sabe que debe hacer algo antes de que sea tarde.

Agradeciendo su paciencia, se despide su autora Arken elf.


	5. Arribo

Capítulo 5

Arribo

Notas del autor: Este capitulo sigue el estilo del anterior, pero revela otros detalles que seguramente algunos de entenderán; si no, descuiden pronto habrá todo tipo de explicaciones.

En lo que se refiere a la pregunta de guardián de la matriz. Optimus Prime es el guardián de la matriz de liderazgo, algo que ha sido una constante en todas las series de Transformers, en RID por ejemplo es esa la razón por la que Ultra Magnus quiere matar a su hermano, para arrebatarle la matriz y convertirse en el nuevo líder y guardián.

……………………………

La muerte de un amigo puede ser devastadora, cuesta mucho tiempo superarlo si se hace, pero la vida continua y es importante seguir adelante, sin importar lo difícil que esto puede ser al menos existe la paz de saber que ahora esta descansando. Pero cuando no se sabe lo que sucedió con él, cuando no hay rastro de su existencia más que los recuerdos o viejas imágenes ¿Será peor?

…………………………………..

Hook entro al cuarto de control donde los supuestos guardias jugueteaban olvidándose de su deber ignorando cualquier señal de la computadora.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- Exclamo llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Hook- Replico Swindle agradecido. –Que bueno que llegas, ellos no me dejan trabajar- Afirmo alejándose del par de hermanos.

-Ya me percate de eso- Contesto el Constructicon caminando hacia la consola donde parpadeaba la señal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esto encendido? Pregunto notando el origen en uno de los monitores de la computadora.

El trio de Decepticons le miró incapaz de responder, en realidad no tenían ni la más mínima idea.

-Es de origen Autobot, eso solo quiere decir que es importante, tal vez sepan algo de Starscream- Murmuro Hook para sí, ignorando a los otros mientras tecleaba para replicar al llamado.

El proyector holográfico se encendió mostrando la figura de Prime junto con la de otro ser, un mecha medio animal bastante raro el cual estaba de pie al lado de Optimus.

-Pensé que no responderían- Afirmo el líder Autobot notando la presencia del cuarteto Decepticon.

-Esta transmisión es de suma importancia, necesito hablar con Starscream enseguida- Afirmo el camión de Bomberos.

-Lamento informarte Prime que nuestro líder se encuentra ausente, pero puedo contactar a Octane si quieres o hablar conmigo, considerando que en este lugar soy el único con sentido común después de todo- Contesto el Constructicon cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba de frente la imagen del Autobot.

Optimus considero sus opciones, era raro que Starscream no estuviese con sus tropas, él no estaba al tanto de sus actividades personales, pero el Jet le había asegurado que estaría en la base en caso de tener noticias de SkyFire. El sekeer podía ser muchas cosas, pero sus palabras habían sido sinceras en ese momento.

-¿Tienes la localización de Starscream?, TA-I puede abrir un canal con él –Comento Prime tratando de sacar alguna conclusión.

-No. He intentado localizarlo toda la noche, pero no hemos tenido respuesta- Confirmo Hook notando e gesto preocupado en el Autobot. EL Constructicn no necesito más para sospechar que algo andaba mal.

-Tu sabes donde esta ¿Cierto?- Fue la respuesta de la grúa quien adoptando una postura más seria.

-No tengo ninguna prueba al respecto, pero puede ser una posibilidad- Afirmo Prime. Estas palabras lograron captar la atención del resto del grupo presente.

-¿Le sucedió algo?- Pregunto BreakDown al momento regresando al estado paranoico peligroso. -¿Qué le sucedió?, ¿Fueron los humanos?, yo se que ellos deben estar tramando algo, siempre vigilándote, incluso cuando solo estas en la cale reposando, con esas miradas enfocadas en ti, analizándote y….- Comento hasta que Dead End lo detuvo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo- Ordeno el Hook, -No fueron los humanos, ellos no habrían tenido posibilidad de ganar contra un sekeer- Afirmo volviendo su atención a la unidad de rescate.

-Imagino que la presencia de tu exótico acompañante tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de nuestro líder- Comento el constructicon.

-En efecto; nosotros perdimos contacto con uno de nuestros hombres, los Máximales aquí presentes nos informaron acerca del posible destino de nuestro camarada. Como dije es una suposición, pero al escuchar sobre la ausencia de señal que ustedes experimentan, no pude evitar comparar los patrones que dieron origen a esta supuesta desaparición, concordando en un 93 por ciento con la de nuestra tropa desparecida- Respondió Prime con una seguridad única.

El constructicon lo miro analizando la información recibida, él no tenia manera de deducir si era verdad lo que el Autobot decía, pero no existían razones para negarlo, después de todo Optimus era de lo que no mentían y menos e situaciones de esa índole.

-Supongo que no nos quedan muchas opciones después de todo- Exclamo la grúa, abriendo un canal con Octane para retransmitir el mensaje.

-Como dije es un supuesto, aún existe un 7 por ciento de probabilidad de que este equivocado Hook- Dijo Prime.

-Estoy transmitiendo esto ahora, en cuanto tenga una respuesta nos comunicaremos- Finalizo la grúa cortando la transmisión.

Optimus asintió antes de desvanecerse en esa leve luz holográfica.

-Rayos- Pensó el Constructicon, -Sólo espero que ese triplecon tome la decisión correcta-Finalizo

Los otros transformers no intervinieron, ellos también estaban sacando sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

……………………………

El Jumbo Jet recibió el mensaje escuchando con atención la reciente plática. Prime no confirmo nada acerca del destino del sekeer, pero él había participado en la última misión, y si los máximales estaban inmiscuidos quería decir que no era nada bueno.

-Yo sabía que no debíamos ir a esa misión- Exclamo molesto, -Pero Star quería hacerlo, el no abandonaría a ninguno de sus compañeros aéreos, así como tampoco había abandonado a ninguno de los que estaban con él ahora.

-El salvo la vida de Blitzwing, de Dean End y de Break Down, ¿Por qué juzgarlo por querer salvar a un viejo amigo?- Se pregunto más que arrepentido. Sus decisiones habían sido tan erróneas, cegado por el temor a perder lo poco que había obtenido permitió que la desgracia regresara.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?, ¿Cómo?- Se pregunto arrepentido. Su chispa dolía, pulsando con el amargo sabor de la traición.

Su mano se dirigió a su pecho, mientras pensaba lo que en realidad una tonta decisión ocasiono.

-No debí ser tan impulsivo, jamás debí actuar así- Se reprocho -Si el desapareció, si algo le sucedió, fue por mi culpa, por haber sido tan tonto- Prosiguió preocupado.

El estubo presente en el rescate de la nave Autobot, el conoció el estado en el que se encontraba SkyFire, consiente de lo que esos seres eran capaces de hacer.

SkyFire nunca fue un guerrero, pero era fuerte e inteligente, él sabía que no cualquiera podía dejarlo en ese mal estado. Su poder de fuego era impactante, Cómo olvidar el dolor de sus impactos. Pero cuando lo hayaron su mete estaba lejos de estar sano, al igual que su cuerpo.

-SI eso le hicieron a un gran Jet, ¿Qué no harían con un pequeño sekeer y más siendo STARSCREAM?-

La realidad llego a él rudamente revelándole el terrible error que había cometido, así como las consecuencias de estos actos.

-Ellos deben tenerlo ellos debieron capturarlo y todo porque yo me marche sin permitirle decir nada- Se dijo observando nuevamente la grabación.- Si Star sufre es a causa mía. Optimus no dijo nada, pero esa mirada fue más que suficiente- Continuo.

-SI el líder Autobot temía por su tropa desaparecida a ese nivel, ¿Qué podía esperar ellos con alguien orgulloso como su líder?

El miedo de saber que podía perder a su mejor amigo se enfatizo con ese pensamiento.

-¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?- Se pregunto -¿Cómo pude?- Prosiguió gritando para liberar parte de esa frustración.

A las afueras de la habitación Blitzwing esperaba, él había sido enviado por Hook para conocer su decisión. Pero la exclamación solo alerto al tanque Jet quien de inmediato olvido formalismo y entro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono a su amigo observando la patética actitud del otro Jet.

-Traicione a mi compañero aéreo- Afirmo la Pipa mirando a Blitzwing –Traicione a mi líder- Prosiguió - Traicione…a mi mejor amigo- Finalizo sin importarle lo que el otro triplecon pensará de él. Las escenas de cosas que no deseaba imaginar volvieron a su memoria, cosas que pensaron enterradas en el pasado desde su escape en Charr. Experiencias y situaciones vividas, donde Star había demostrado el porque era e mejor líder para ellos.

-Yo lo condene de nuevo. Lo abandone por un berrinche ridículo- Murmuro.

Para el tanque fue algo desconcertante y a la vez confuso, Octane siempre fue el emotivo, pero él simplemente no sabía que hacer.

-Hmmm, ¿Octane?- Pregunto inseguro mientras se acercaba a su compañero aéreo. –Necesitamos conocer tu respuesta- Dijo sacándolo de su estupor.

El Jumbo Jet observo a su camarada quien simplemente le miraba confundido.

-Infórmale a Hook que prepare a todos, lanzaremos un ataque contra los Predacons- Prosiguió.

-¿Qué hay de los Autobots?- Continuo el Tanque, -Hook me dijo que también te preguntará eso, aunque no se ¿Por qué?- Exclamo antes de que la Pipa argumentará.

El Jumbo Jet le miro, antes de reírse.

-No lo puedo creer- Susurro incorporándose. –No se que tan útil sea trabajar con ellos, la última vez nos vimos en problemas gracias los Autobots.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras trataba de borrar cualquier indicio de su comportamiento anterior. El otro Triplecon no diría nada, era algo entre compañeros aéreos después de todo.

Blitzwin asintió a escuchar eso. -Bueno supongo que eso alegrará a Astro Train- Comento siguiéndolo.

………………………….

Optimus Prime sabía que los Decepticons no eran de los que perdonaban esa clase de situaciones, ellos no dudarían en atacar de ser necesario, y sin un líder era algo inminente.

-Octane debe estar a cargo o Hook- Se dijo, -Pero eso no aseguraba un trabajo en equipo.

-No se si respondan- Afirmo la computadora esperando alguna señal de la fracción Decepticon.

-No podemos esperar eternamente- Confirmo Prime. –SI llega algún mensaje comunícalo directamente a mi frecuencia- Ordeno antes de dirigirse a los suyos quienes esperaban la Orden.

La nave Maximal sería la punta de lanza, el resto ya sería cuestión suya.

…………………………………….

SideBurn cayó al piso después de su último castigo, el joven deportivo no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse. Agotado no sentía más los movimientos de sus atacantes. Como si su chispa se hubiese separado de sus receptores buscando hallar algo de paz.

Con lentitud cerro sus ópticos esperando que eso acabará, ya no había sonidos o gritos, él ya no era capaz de emitirlos. Su mente agobiada buscaba un escape uno que le hiciera alejarse de ese lugar, al lado de su familia, de sus hermanos. De aquellos que siempre estaban ahí para protegerle sin importar que, los únicos que le consolaban en esos difíciles momentos, quienes siempre veían por su seguridad.

Cómo anhelaba escuchar los consejos del viejo 4x4, o los regaños del táctico.

-Prowl, X-Brawn- Pensó lentamente –Jamás quise ser una carga o una molestia; jamás desee hacerlos enojar o entristecer.

Siempre quise ser tan fuerte como tú X-Brawn, siempre desee ser el hermano perfecto que mereces Prowl, pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar. He intentado mejorar poco a poco, esperando hacerlos sentir orgullosos, han sido sus palabras de aliento, su apoyo el que me ha motivado a continuar, a olvidar lo perdido buscando algo mejor, en un punto diferente.

Tantas cosas hemos experimentado juntos, tantas experiencias grandiosas, tanto dolor, tanta vida, a pesar de nuestros problemas, a pesar de todo. Por eso agradezco el día que nos reasignaron en equipo.

-Los quiero mucho hermanos, se que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, pero espero que sepan que lo hice defendiendo nuestros principios y se sientan orgullosos de mí. Como todo un Autobot.

…………………………………..

Giledart observo al joven sucumbir.

-Bueno debo admitir que duro algo- Se dijo el predacon observando la figura ahora inconsciente.

-Fue divertido- Continuo antes de caminar para salir de aquella prisión.

Entre las sombras Skybite continuaba esperando hasta que el sonido de la puerta y pisadas le aviso.

-Ya era hora- Pensó, sin querer ni imaginar el estado del Viper.

Las pisadas firmes e imponentes solo revelaban parte de la fuerza del salvaje triceratops, aquel que sólo había jugado con SideBurn. El sólo pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho le causo dolor.

-Esta no era su guerra, ellos solo querían defender su hogar- Pensó el tiburón.

Decepcionado de lo lejos que podía llegar su raza o los suyos, se encamino hacia la prisión para intentar liberar al chico

-Pero no todos somos así, no todos- Finalizo deteniéndose frente a la habitación.

…………………………………………….

Starscream no grito a pesar del trato. Su captor parecía decidido a romper la fuerza en su chispa; que lastima que hubiese llegado tarde, eso ya había sido hecho mucho tiempo atrás a manos de Megatron.

El sekeer recordó todos los momentos de venganza y traición que eso atrajo. Reviviendo en parte esos días de guerra y destrucción.

Que tonto había sido su líder, si tan solo le hubiese escuchado. La victoria habría sido suya después de todo. Pero ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Muchas experiencias pasadas habían reforzado esos débiles escudos, forjando una nueva luz, trazando un nuevo camino con otra oportunidad.

¿Cuanto sufrieron por llegar a ese punto?, ¿Cuanto enfrentaron para poder alcanzar esa libertad? Él entendía que no podía permitir que se las robasen, preferiría morir a perderla. A perder eso que los hacia ser quienes realmente eran.

-¿No dirás nada?- Pregunto Magmatron. Su forma carmesí se encontraba manchada, de ese líquido vital que pertenecía a su cautivo, las laceraciones eran visibles en varias partes de la estructura del sekeer, excepto su ala.

-Pensé que no me dejarías ganar- Le reto el Predacon. Obteniendo una mirada de odio nada más.

-No importa; Tal vez prefieras que pasemos a la parte dos- Prosiguió el ser bajando las armas por un momento para aproximarse a su cautivo.

-Dime avecilla ¿Sabes que se siente saber que no puedes escapar?, ¿Qué se siente tener alas y no poderlas usar?- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?- Pregunto suavemente mientras observaba el ala, la cual acaricio levemente con la punta de su garra. El toque causo una serie de escalofríos al Jet quien desvió su mirada al momento.

Desde luego que sabía lo que era sentirse atado a tierra, tiempo atrás se había visto forzado a soportar esa maldición, pero la situación era distinta y aún tenía su libertad.

El dinosaurio transformer sonrió al notar la reacción, -El punto más sensible de todos los voladores- Prosiguió cambiando el toque por uno más agresivo, imprimiendo fuerza en su garra dejando esas leves marcas sobre la superficie clara.

-Esto es por mis garras- Susurro a su lado aplicando mayor presión. Star cerró sus ópticos pero aún así no contesto. El dolor recibido en una batalla era completamente diferente a este, en la lucha tu mente se encuentra firme en lograr una misión, pero así atrapado como se encontraba era casi imposible evitar pensar en ello.

Aún así, no replico; notando las líneas en su ala similares a las que presentaba su viejo amigo Skyfire.

-No puedo ni imaginar lo que viviste en esos momentos, tú quien siempre ha defendido la vida por sobre todo, tú que me abandonaste por perseguir esos ideales- Pensó un poco deprimido.

-He comenzado a creer que Octane tenía razón, jamás debimos inmiscuirnos; pero al escuchar esa transmisión supe que debía ayudarte, no sabía si aceptarías algo de mi persona, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo- Prosiguió.

Ahora no sabía si hablaría con él después de todo.

Otro corte, más dolor.

El F-15 se enfoco en su supuesto captor; ahora conocía a la perfección quien había herido a su amigo. Pero pagaría. Tarde o temprano lo haría. Como lo estaba haciendo él.

-¡VAMOS GRITA SEKEER!- Ordeno el Predacon -¡DIME QUE ME DETENGA Y ESO HARE!- Prosiguió sin poder comprender que su cautivo jamás lo haría. Las palabras acerca de morir eran más que ciertas. No porque no creyera en los suyos, si no porque estaba decidido a no dejarse ganar.

Cuando te decides a algo debes llevarlo hasta el último punto y hacerlo sin titubear.

Otro garrazo, pero el Decepticon no contesto.

……………………………………………

SkyFire

Una señal parpadeo, por un instante haciéndose presente.

-Sabes ¿Por qué vine hasta acá sólo?, ¿Entiendes porque no me pude detener?, escuche las historias, los cuentos del fantasma. Del último de los sekeer, aquel que robo la nave insignia de Galvatron, aquel que huyo de ese planetoide para buscar una nueva oportunidad. No sabían quien era, pero algo me decía que tal vez podrías ser tú.

La señal se mostró de nuevo en el monitor de TA-I.

Siempre fuiste impulsivo, pero no te dejabas ganar, necio te llamaba, tú le llamaste querer crecer.

Otra Señal alerto a la computadora principal.

Escuche los cuentos de aquellos que buscaban una nueva oportunidad, de los rescates y las impresionantes batallas, de la excelente estrategia de combate en cada ocasión.

En ocasiones te vi pelear, admire lo bueno que eras justo en tu elemento, aprovechando tu velocidad, tu gracia, tu inteligencia. Pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitar pensar que ese había sido la razón de tu creación desde el principio. Simplemente en ese momento me negué aceptar la verdad.

Quise encontrarte una vez más, yo te deteste por tus acciones, odie tu forma de ser, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba saber la realidad.

TA-I interrumpió la junta de los Autobots informando a Optimus de la situación.

El líder salio en dirección a la sala de reparación dejando a Ultra Magnus explicando el resto de la operación.

Debiste tener muchas experiencias, muchas vivencias que te llevaron a ese punto, pero no lo quise ver, me cegué en mi enojo, en mi confusión sin entender que para ti había sido una vida amigo mío.

SkyFire regreso en línea notando por primera vez su ubicación.

-Bienvenido de vuelta viejo amigo, me alegra ver que estés nuevamente con nosotros- Escucho a su lado, en una voz tan familiar que casi lo hace llorar de la emoción, otra voz que creyó imposible escuchar. Una gran chispa perdida por la terrible guerra mucho tiempo atrás.

-Optimus- Susurro girando su rostro para encontrarse con esa silueta tan familiar.

-El mismo- Aseguro la figura del antiguo líder Autobot alegre a pesar de la situación. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero no tenían opción.

-Necesitamos hablar- Comento el camión de bomberos al lo que Sky sólo asintió.

……………………………………………

Para entonces la nave sin marca había logrado anclarse a la Predacon.

Su pequeña tripulación consistía sólo de dos, pero lo suficientemente preparados para lo que podrían enfrentar.

-¿Estas seguro de que es esta la que se llevo a Sky?- Pregunto uno.

-Afirmativo- Respondió el otro aprovechando las sombras para poderse camuflajear.

…………………………………..

Los Decepticons se estaban organizando, los Lotus, los Stunticons y el Combaticon estaban alistándose, cargando sus armas mientras escuchaban el plan desarrollado por Hook. Tanto Blitzwing como Astrotrain se equipaban con los diversos armamentos imitando a sus camaradas.

-No podemos darnos el gusto de fallar- Comento Octane observando a sus reducidas tropas.

-Ellos secuestraron a nuestro sekeer, se aprovecharon de un descuido, algo que no se repetirá- Prosiguió el Triplecon decidido.

-Se metieron con la fracción equivocada, así que es hora de enseñarles a esos Predacons lo que implica meterse con los Decepticons- Finalizo obteniendo una viva afirmación de todos.

-Recuerden, el objetivo es entrar, recuperar y destruir- Afirmo el Constructicon, -No podemos ser blandos en ningún aspecto, el enemigo no lo será con nosotros, ellos no son autobots, son crueles como fuimos; actuarán como lo hacíamos y buscarán eliminarnos- Aseguro la grúa.

-No habrá restricciones en este ataque, tienen autorización para eliminar cualquier obstáculo entre nuestra fuerza y el objetivo- Exclamo Octane.

El triplecon sabía que Prime no aceptaría esas condiciones, pero así eran ellos, ese era su estilo y era momento de demostrar que tan buenos guerreros eran.

-Recuperaremos a nuestro líder, y pobre del que se atreva a interponerse en el paso-

Decidido el grupo realizo los últimos detalles cargando de su armamento, iban a una batalla que pensaban ganar.

……………………………….

Notas del autor: MIL GRACIAS: Elena, Tavata y Fantasía de un ángel. Por sus reviews, créame que sus comentarios me han ayudado mucho para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Y si hay que darle una lección a Sky por ese antifaz, pero deberíamos dejarle eso a Jetfire. Los dejo. Hasta el siguiente episodio.

ATENTAMENTE Arken elf.


	6. Guerra

Capítulo 6

Guerra

Notas del Autor: Gracias por el apoyo, Fantasía de un ángel y Elena. Tavata se que fanfiction net desapareció tu review, pero descuida, lo importante es que el avance te haya gustado.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes…

………………………………..

La guerra no es una historia triste o feliz, no es una simple batalla o un hecho histórico simplemente. La guerra es intensa y peligrosa, es la razón de muchos, es la fuerza de otros. La realidad es que la guerra es cruel, injusta, peligrosa y mortal.

Algo que todos debemos evitar.

……………………………….

Así comenzó…

Optimus Prime hablo con Skyfire quien centro su atención en el Mecha que creyó caído, cada palabra llegaba a su procesador en ese temple firme, pero algo en él simplemente no lo podía creer.

Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, el sekeer no había sido otro que su viejo conocido, un antiguo aliado y compañero, aunque después de sus últimos encuentros era casi increíble creer.

Las hazañas y vivencias que forjaron esa renovada chispa estaban más allá de la compresión de la aeronave. Sus experiencias en la tierra, su batalla con los predacons, esa alianza que por el momento existía. Su presencia como líder Decepticon.

Los cuentos e historias eran más que eso, ahora lo sabía.

Su chispa recupero parte de su vigor con ese sencillo relato. Así que Starscream; su amigo realmente había regresado. Como deseaba reír de felicidad por ese hecho, pero al mismo tiempo se deprimió consiente de que a pesar de eso, jamás volverían a ser compañeros aéreos.

-Es tarde- Susurro comprendiendo la verdad.

Prime coloco la mano sobre su costado, en ese toque paternal que presentaba con los suyos.

-Eso no es todo de lo que debemos hablar- Prosiguió el camión oscureciendo un poco su visión. El Jet sabía que esas solo eran las buenas noticias, aún faltaba más por aclarar.

-Como la primera vez- Se dijo, -Como la primera vez en la que no logre comprender todo lo que sucedía, en la que me negué a entender a ese Sekeer. En la que trato de enterrarme nuevamente.

"_Como el sueño en el que te convertiste, atrapado en el hielo como debe ser" _

Una exclamación que hirió su chispa, que nublo su carácter que lo convenció de que el Star que él conocía estaba muerto.

Optimus le permitió esos segundos para asimilar lo que le decía, aún tenía que aclarar otras situaciones, antes que cualquier otra cosa. Si su amigo decidía ayudar sería bienvenido, si no; su decisión se respetaría. Después de todo el gran Jet acababa de recuperarse.

-Optimus tenemos señales Decepticon en el aire, creo que se nos han adelantado- Se escucho a Ultra Magnus por el transmisor.

-Entendido Magnus, preparen el lanzamiento de la nave Maximal. Dile a Prowl que suba a las tropas, ya voy en camino- Confirmo el líder Autobot volviendo su atención a la nave.

-Lo lamento SkyFire, se que aún no hemos terminado, pero los Predacons intervinieron y no podemos permitir que continúen con sus actos terroristas- Explico el camión de bomberos.

-Ellos secuestraron al hermano menor de Prowl, no sabemos en que estado lo recuperaremos, pero yo juré proteger a los míos sin importar contra quien; por eso debo retirarme, pero hablaremos a mi regreso- Finalizo la unidad de rescate marchándose.

SkyFire conocía los rumores del exilio Autobot, conocía a los Maximales por palabra, pero en definitiva a los Predacons los conocía a la perfección.

El enojo creció en su chispa al oír tal afirmación, -No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sabiendo que esos salvajes tienen a uno de los nuestros-

El Autobot volador se incorporó siguiendo a su ex líder.

-Optimus Prime- Llamo saliendo al pasillo justo a tiempo para retener al otro Autobot.

-Deseo ir contigo- Exclamo con fuerza.

El camión viro un poco observando a la nave al final del corredor, la luz emitida por los sistemas artificiales mostraba algunas viejas marcas, pero la mayoría de su estructura se mantenía en perfecto estado. Gracias a los esfuerzos de TA-I.

-No se si sea buena opción Skyfire, tú acabas de reactivarte, es muy pronto para que puedas combatir-Afirmo Prime

-Esos sujetos han lastimado a muchos, hubo otros antes, muchas razas, mundos. Son peores que los Decepticons, sólo buscan esclavizar y destruir. Eso va en contra de toda creencia que yo haya profesado, ellos no tienen conciencia ni honor; vi a muchos sufrir y perecer bajo sus garras Optimus. No deseo que uno de los nuestras sufra ese destino - La oración termino con un toque de resentimiento casi incomprensible, el Jet Autobot había sufrido eso en su propio ser. Quien mejor que él para saber de lo que hablaba, para entender contra que se enfrentaba.

-Hay algo más que debo decirte- Se oyó la respuesta de Optimus.

-También tienen a otro prisionero-Continuo el guardián de la matriz seriamente, -Uno que puede causar la victoria o derrota de esos enemigos, uno que espero jamás logren doblegar, el guía de aquellos que nos acompañan en este mundo- Continuo pensando en otros tiempos cuando él sekeer y su tripulación llegaron, reviviendo esos últimos instantes cuando ambos la paz firmaron.

-Prometimos respetarnos, compartir este mundo - Se dijo Prime, -Nos juramos crear una nueva era de tranquilidad.

-Él es la razón por la que los Decepticons se han adelantado- Finalizo

No había necesidad de mencionar nombres, ambos sabían exactamente de quien hablaban.

-Starscream esta en su poder- Pensó Skyfire. Ahora que ha cambiado para bien, ahora que creí haber recuperado algo de ese amigo a quien deje perder, la peor de las noticias me ha llegado, ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía tal destino- Continuo para sí.

-Con más razón debo ayudarte Optimus, mi antiguo compañero aéreo esta en sus manos y yo debo ayudarlo- Aseguro el Jet.

Hay cosas que no cambian, así como cierta devoción, como el sekeer antes que él de pie en esa sala esperando la recuperación de su antiguo compañero, esa amistad firmada por los voladores podía ser envidiable.

-Esta bien, pero déjanos lo peligroso a nosotros- Replico el líder Autobot antes de reiniciar el viaje.

Sky asintió siguiéndolo.

Él también tenía algo más de que hablar, pero ese no era el momento correcto.

………………………………

En la nave Predacon…

Magmatron estaba realmente desesperado, sin importar que castigo impusiera, no podía romper la fuerza en la chispa del sekeer.

Era como si el dolor no le importase o ya fuese parte de su existencia; impresa en lo profundo de su ser.

-¿Qué eres?- Se pregunto el Predacon furioso, él siempre ganaba, sin importar que.

-¿Por qué no te sometes Sekeer?, ¿Por qué te niegas aceptarme como maestro?, ¿Qué es lo que evita que me sirvas, prefiriendo la muerte?- Prosiguió susurrando cada palabra con enojo, pero al mismo tiempo con curiosidad.

Star le miro levemente, sus fuerzas fallaban conforme perdía energon. Aún no moriría eso era seguro, pero el dolor, la falta de energía, los constantes abusos, gritos y la falta de movilidad estaban haciendo lo suyo.

-No me piensas contestar, ¿Cierto?- repitió el dinosaurio transformer.

El Jet continúo con su silencio trasmitiendo ese enojo contenido a través de esa mirada carmesí. Con intensidad la luz de sus ópticos le mostró al captor que aun le faltaba mucho si deseaba de menos intentar ganar.

-Se quien eres o fuiste sekeer, comprendo que no eres presa fácil después de todo, pero ni siquiera tú podrás continuar así por mucho tiempo- Prosiguió el Dinosaurio. –Ni siquiera tú- Finalizo preparando a su víctima para lo inevitable, según él.

…………………………………

Skybite observo la cerradura analizando el tipo de combinación, su estructura era tan distinta a la de la nave de Megatron que parecía casi imposible de abrir.

-Maldición- Se dijo el Tiburón pensando en sus opciones, necesitaba descifrar ese código si deseaba liberar al Autobot, o forzar la cerradura, lo que activaría las alarmas, y la idea de él cargando al viper, sólo contra todo el ejercito Predacon no era atractiva.

-Las cosas siempre parecen complicarse de más- Se dijo levemente volviendo su atención a los pasillos para asegurarse de que estaba completamente solo.

-Siempre hay llaves de seguridad para los oficiales de alto rango, si logro conseguir una, entonces podré abrir esta celda sin problemas- Continuo -Espera un poco más Autobot, te sacaré de ahí pronto, resiste.-Finalizo para desaparecer del lugar.

……………………………………

Los pasillos solo estaban iluminados a medio tono, las sombras recubrían la mitad de sus estructuras facilitando la movilización de los recién infiltrados. Las dos figuras habían aprendido ese juego mucho tiempo atrás, sobreviviendo por su cuenta durante eras.

El espacio puede ser un lugar peligroso para un grupo tan reducido, y más si no cuentas con Backup.

Después de haber desertado de las filas Autobot al mando de Rodimus el par se mantuvo alejado de Cybertron lo más que pudo. Pues los cargos a sus nombres eran serios, marcándolos como fugitivos para su fracción.

-¿Estas seguro que este es el camino al área de detención?- Se escucho la pregunta.

-Según el plano lo es, pero descuida si me equivoco; siempre podemos improvisar, sabes que soy bueno para eso- Replico su compañero con tranquilidad. SU experiencia hablaba por si sola reluciendo en esa clase de situaciones.

-A pesar del tiempo que hemos pasado haciendo esto, no puedo evitar preguntar las mismas cosas una y otra vez, lo lamento, es que sabes lo nervioso que me pongo a veces - Respondió su acompañante. Sus cañones estaban cargados y listos, mientras aprovechaba los toques planos de los muros para tratar de ocultar su gricasea estructura, sus alas puerta similares a las que alguna vez porto Prowl reluciendo con elegancia a su espalda identificando fácilmente al portador.

-No te preocupes hombre; sin esas exclamaciones no podría considerarse una verdadera misión- Contesto el mecha más experimentado analizando el pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún sistema de vigilancia activado.

-Todo en orden- Continúo marcando el avance al siguiente punto -Debemos apresurarnos, no tardarán en detectar la nave anclada lo que nos deja con un tiempo reducido de acción.

-Comprendido- Susurro el joven mecha imitando los movimientos de su líder de operación.

Cada paso había sido calculado antes de su arribo. Jazz era un guerrero sumamente experimentado y había sido especialista en sabotaje e infiltración bajo el mando de Optimus Prime, por lo que rápidamente adopto el mando del reducido grupo.

Bluesteak, el joven francotirador parecía ser el más inestable, pero su puntería a largo alcance era envidiable, así como su conocimiento en armamento de fuego ya sea pesado o ligero.

Por ultimo estaba Skyfire el pacífico pero pilar del grupo, no solo les auxiliaba con el área científica, también participaba en la planeación de algunas estrategias y era el backup del equipo.

El oficio de caza recompensas no era el más adecuado para un Autobot, pero la necesidad se sobrevivir iba por delante, obligándolos hacer uso de sus habilidades para continuar viviendo lejos de los suyos.

Hasta que en un punto se toparon con los nuevos Cybertronianos, esa raza semi orgánica que solo buscaba acabar y dominar. El grupo fue inteligente manteniéndose alejado. Pero fue justamente en una misión que se toparon nuevamente con ellos. Skyfire esperaba a sus compañeros en territorio neutral, cuando la nave Predacon ataco. A ellos no les importaba fracción u origen, sólo control.

Cuando Jazz y Blue llegaron al lugar, los rastros eran más que obvios, ninguno de los dos tuvo la necesidad de preguntar lo que harían; la misión comenzó desde ese día, guiándolos hasta ese momento.

_(Para referencias solo es necesario revisar el fanfic "Un buen Amigo")_

-Nos preparamos para esto, no podemos fallar ahora- Se dijo el Datsun convencido. La vida de su compañero estaba en juego.

Ambos llegaron al área de detención de donde salió un Predacon desconocido, la investigación acerca de la tripulación de esa nave no incluía ningún tiburón, pero un enemigo más no los haría desistir.

-Un guardia inesperado- Susurro Blue apuntando desde la oscuridad, sólo sus ópticos azulados brillaban por momentos mientras la mira le marcaba.

-Va de paso, déjalo seguir, mientras menos atención tengamos mejor- Ordeno el Porche levemente.

Skybite atravesó el corredor velozmente, sin percatarse de las dos presencias cercanas, demasiado angustiado para siquiera notarlos.

-Enemigo retirándose por la salida principal-Confirmo el gatillero.

-Perfecto, es hora de continuar- Respondió el saboteador adelantándose.

-Revisare el perímetro, tu mantén la vigilancia en la retaguardia. En una de estas celdas debe estar- Afirmo Jazz encaminándose.

La nave Predacon era lo suficientemente grande para alojar todo tipo de criaturas, en especial las celdas, al parecer sus diseñadores no temían a los seres de mayor tamaño o estructura.

El porche recorrió los pasillos buscando a su amigo cuando un par de quejidos lo hicieron detener sus pasos para aproximarse a la celda tratando de identificar el lenguaje del detenido.

Solo susurros incoherentes provenían del interior. Decepcionado el saboteador se alejo un poco perdido. -Otra víctima más de esos miserables- Pensó con renovado enojo, él comprendía que la tranquilidad era esencial para esa clase de misiones, pero no podía evitar molestarse por esa clase de situaciones.

-No importa cuantos sistemas destruyan, al parecer nunca están satisfechos después de todo- Susurro frustrado por su incapacidad para evitarlo.

-Deben ser detenidos de algún modo- Continuo, cuando la voz del prisionero lo hizo congelarse de lleno. Pero no fue ese toque adolorido, o el lenguaje tan familiar en el que hablaba. Fue ese nombre.

-Lo siento mucho Prowl, lo siento- Más que un lamento, sonaba como el adiós de un ser herido y desesperado.

Jazz no pudo ignorarlo más, de inmediato volvió sobre sus pasos posándose sobre la puerta, para enfocar su atención.

-¿Quién es Prowl?- Pregunto inseguro, su voz siempre confiada, se rompió por un momento, revelando parte de aquello que su chispa ocultaba. Como el muro que mantenía tras ese visor.

SideBurn al otro lado del muro escucho la pregunta, delirante como se hallaba, balbuceo otras disculpas asegurando que había deseado ser un buen hermano.

Para el saboteador la sorpresa no tuvo precedentes. Él conoció a uno de los hermanos tiempo atrás, pero esta voz sonaba tan joven y dolida.

-No puede ser- Susurro atrayendo la atención de su aliado.

-Jazz, tenemos un retraso, ¿Acaso sucedió algo?- Llamo el Datsun preocupado.

-Nada de que preocuparse- Contesto el Porche consiente de que no podían abandonar a ese joven, a pesar de ser fugitivos, la amistad, la lealtad y la compasión seguían siendo suyos.

-Descuida chico, yo te sacaré de ahí- Murmuro enfocándose en abrir la cerradura.

………………………………………..

Los Decepticons avanzaron. Las naves atravesaron la atmósfera con facilidad, preparándose para esa pequeña guerra. El objetivo era claro y la estrategia había sido establecida.

Octane y Blitzwing volaron a los lados, flanqueando al blanco más grande.

-Es hora de comenzar- Advirtió el primer triplecon cargando armas.

La potencia de sus turbinas se incremento, mientras ellos aumentaban la velocidad, un rápido rompimiento en espacio aéreo Predacon era todo lo que necesitaban para dejar la carga.

-Sin miramientos- Recordó Hook desde el interior del trasbordador purpúreo.

-Será más que un placer- Se escucho la imponente voz de Train, con ese característico eco.

El ataque dio inicio…

Octane y Bliztwing comenzaron a disparar protegiendo a su aliado, sus objetivos; los cañones frontales.

El trasbordador al igual que sus camaradas giro en perfecta sincronía, sus dos compañeros le rodeaban abriéndose camino entre las armas enemigas.

El ataque fue sorpresivo, tomando desprevenido al adversario. Lo que facilito el paso de los Jets en el espacio enemigo.

Varias explosiones comenzaron hacerse presentes en la nave Predacon, alertando a sus habitantes.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Se escucharon las exclamaciones de los semi orgánicos presentes.

El trasbordador descendió rápidamente liberando sus tropas terrestres antes de reiniciar el vuelo.

Los Predacons corrieron a sus posiciones, cuando la alarma se activo.

Magmatron escucho la alerta desde la celda del sekeer.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es un ataque Autobot?- Pregunto el líder molesto observando a su prisionero quien le regreso la mirada.

Los segundos transcurrieron mientras esperaban la respuesta. La cual nunca llego.

…………………………….

En el puente las cosas parecían haberse complicado, los Decepticons avanzaron por el interior enfocándose en el área de mando como primer objetivo.

Los disparos volaban en todas direcciones mientras los guerreros se cubrían tras los tableros, en el pasillo Dead End seguido de cerca por Runamuck, Runabout, Break Down y Swindle vigilando la retaguardia mantenía sitiados a los Predacons.

-Salgan y enfrenten su muerte cobardes- Exclamo el Viper negro retando a sus rivales.

………………………………..

A las afueras las aeronaves hacían de las suyas destrozando cada cañón con fuego compartido. Aplicando una de las tantas maniobras creadas por su líder. Enfocando cada enfrentamiento en un punto antes de marcharse para regresar, con diferente curso.

Lo que hacía difícil un impacto directo por parte del enemigo.

Como en las grandes guerras, los triplecon volaron disfrutando de un poco de acción.

……………………………………..

Hook corrió por el pasillo buscando el cuarto de máquinas para dejar la gran estructura a la deriva. A su paso se encontró con un par de tropas, pero la grúa los elimino de inmediato.

Con el arma aún activa detecto un tercer blanco, pero a diferencia de los otros; este era familiar.

-Por favor no me mates- Se escucho la exclamación del viejo Predacon.

Skybite era conocido por ambas fracciones, los dos sabían que el squalo era hasta cierto punto inofensivo, por lo que le permitieron vivir en su mundo mientras no causara ningún problema.

-¿Qué haces aquí Predacon?- Cuestiono Hook sin bajar su arma.

-Por favor, yo…yo… tuve problemas… ellos capturaron, pero yo y ellos…- Balbuceo Skybite al Decepticon.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías Squalo habla ahora o muere- Replico el constructicon enojado.

-Es verdad. Sólo quería ayudar al Autobot y al Jet- Afirmo el tiburón tembloroso cerrando los ópticos, el arma brillaba imponente frente a él, revelando ese cañón mortal.

-Rayos- Se dijo la grúa optando por la mejor opción, -Tienes suerte de que Starscream quiera llevar las paces con Autobots o ya estarías conociendo al creador- Susurro amenazadoramanente el Decepticon, indicándole al Predacon que lo siguiera.

-Muéstrame el camino al área de máquinas, y cuidado con intentar algo, porque solo necesito un pretexto para eliminarte- Finalizo el ingeniero fríamente.

-O….k…- Susurro Skybite.

………………………………

¿Por qué no obtengo respuesta?- Se dijo Magmatron furioso, -Al parecer tenemos compañía inesperada, pero descuida tal vez muy pronto tengas nuevos amigos- Exclamo el dinosaurio transformer, pasando una ultima vez la garra sobre su ala dañada.

-Por si acaso. Creo que tú comprendes- Finalizo saliendo rápidamente.

Star vio desaparecer la figura de su torturador pensativo, ¿Quién podía estar atacando de ese modo la nave?

Realmente no importaba, siempre y cuando les dieran a esos animalejos una buena lección.

La nave Maximal se elevo rápidamente, seguida de cerca por Skyfire.

Prime observo el combate desde lejos, reconociendo al trío Decepticon de inmediato.

-Vamos retrasados a la fiesta- Afirmo Magnus a su lado.

-Supongo- Fue la respuesta del líder Autobot.

Los daños en la nave Predacon eran vistosos, increíble que fueran ocasionados por tres simple triplecons.

-Son peligrosos- Afirmo Lobo lateado a su lado, analizando cada movimiento de las aeronaves.

Optimus asintió. Mucho tiempo atrás habían enfrentado esa clase de ataques, sobreviviendo a ellos para contraatacar en sus propios términos.

Todos esos combates se mantenían frescos en sus mentes, quizá había pasado mucho tiempo, pero existían cosas que no se podían simplemente olvidar.

Existe el perdón, pero el olvido jamás.

Skyfire se comunico, abriendo un canal con el transporte maximal.

-Permiso para iniciar ataque- Dijo buscando unirse al combate, algo que se le hizo extraño alguno de los presentes, como Ironhide, pero omitió sus comentarios.

-Permiso concedido Skyfire, buena cacería- Fue la respuesta de Optimus Prime.

Los Autobots se prepararon sacando sus armas, no importaba si los Decepticons se habían adelantado, ellos también tenían cuentas pendientes por saldar.

Sky voló rápidamente virando en sentido contrario a las otras naves, abriendo fuego de inmediato. Sus gigantescos cañones comenzaron a marcar la superficie metálica claramente, distinguiendo la fuerza de la nave Autobot.

El odio por esos entes se imprimió en cada ataque, a pesar de esa tranquila naturaleza, esos seres merecían pagar.

Se dice que todos tenemos un lado oscuro, uno que nos ayuda a continuar, contenido en esos sentimientos ocultos que forman parte de nuestra existencia, algo como el ying y el yang. Siempre ahí ayudándonos a mantener ese balance, que no puede existir uno sin el otro.

Los triplecon admiraron el daño ocasionado por el transformer blanco impresionados; los tres conocían la fuerza de la nave, pero jamás la habían visto en todo su esplendor.

-WOW eso es coool- Exclamo Blitzwing impactado.

-Cállate y concéntrate torpe- Le regaño AstroTrain buscando lucir un poco el también.

……………………………………..

Giledart sabía que estaban en serios problemas, desde su posición pudo ver a los Maximales acercándose a través de uno de los paneles. Otro problema más para su ya devastada nave.

-Malditos- Pensó divisando a un mecha desconocido en uno de los corredores aledaños, el ente lo detecto abriendo fuego de inmediato. El segundo tuvo que lanzarse al pasillo para evitar el ataque.

Desde su esquina Bluesteak reconoció al Predacon.

-Jazz, tenemos más compañía, al parecer Giledart nos dará la bienvenida en persona- Afirmo el Datsun

-Entendido, acabo de intervenir el sistema de comunicación interno, al parecer las explosiones de hace rato son… no lo vas a creer de Decepticons- Contesto el Porche.

-Eso quiere decir que debemos retirarnos- Aseguro el francotirador disparando de nuevo.

El saboteador entro a la celda notando la figura del deportivo en un costado, el Viper no se movía en absoluto, sus defensas traseras estaban dañadas, así como su brazo. La estructura de los costados del vehículo asemejaba levemente al estilo que siempre mantuvo su hermano reforzando su procedencia.

-Por Primus- Susurro aproximándose al otro vehículo quien no respondió, al parecer había entrado en ese estado fuera de línea, igual al que presentaba Prowl mucho tiempo atrás; después del ataque a la nave Autobot.

Esos instantes habían sido tan devastadores, la mayoría de sus amigos se habían unido a la matriz ese día, mientras él esperaba en otro lado incapaz de ayudar.

-Lo siento tanto chico- Susurro levantando la figura dañada- Pero descuida, yo te sacaré de aquí, se lo debo a un viejo amigo- Prosiguió con tristeza en su voz.

¿Por qué sucedía esto?, porque después de tanto seguía sucediendo eso, como Bluesteak cuando lo encontró su equipo Autobot. La situación era tan similar que el Porche no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal.

-Son siempre los más jóvenes e inocentes los que más sufren en las guerras- Murmuro acercando el cuerpo inerte del deportivo a él.

-¿Por qué?- Continuo en su mente.

-¡JAZZ, necesito ayuda!- Exclamo Blue, irrumpiendo los pensamientos del viejo mecha.

-Iré enseguida, pero no estaré solo, he encontrado a otro Autobot en las celdas- Contesto el saboteador.

-¡QUE!- Replico el Datsun, abriendo fuego por tercera ocasión.

Giledart preparo su ataque especial, cuando una transmisión resonó en todos los canales de la nave Predacon.

-Este es Optimus Prime, Predacons, están a punto de ser abordados por la fracción Autobot. Si desean evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios ríndanse de inmediato- Dijo el camión de bomberos en un tono amenazador.

Algo que había sido reservado en exclusiva para Megatron.

Los dos caza recompensas se petrificaron. ¿Optimus Prime?, pero eso era imposible, él no podía estar vivo.

-Optimus, ¿Cómo?- Se pregunto el saboteador.

Todo ese tiempo que pasaron ocultos huyendo de la justicia Autobot, todas esas situaciones que tanto él como Bluesteak y Skyfire enfrentaron tras huir de su casa a causa de Rodimus parecían ser solo sueños, una ilusión.

-Su líder, había regresado después de todo-

La alegría se hizo presente en la chispa del joven gatillero, finalmente su guía.

Él si entenderá, él comprenderá- Comento el Datsun alegremente ignorando por completo a su oponente para buscar a jazz en el fondo del pasillo.

-Podremos volver- Dijo impaciente. ¿Cuanto había esperado por algo así? Al fin, la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de volver a vivir. Centrado en esas ideas viro descuidando su guardia.

El Porche salio de la celda cargando al otro Autobot. No sabía que decirle a su joven acompañante después de ese anuncio, pero sabía que lo esencial era escapar de ese punto, antes de planear nada.

A espaldas del gatillero el Predacon escucho esas palabras enojado.

-¿Cómo se atreve amenazarnos?- Se pregunto furioso percatándose del descuido del francotirador.

-Je, je je , el destino siempre me sonríe, es una lastima que no lo haga para Magmatron- Se dijo abalanzándose sobre el joven cybertroniano.

Blue escucho el paso de su atacante virando para encontrar el peso del dinosaurio sobre él.

-No debiste distraerte siendo yo tu rival- Afirmo el triceratops arrebatando el rifle de las manos de su nueva víctima.

Jazz se percato del suceso corriendo para impactarse con el Predacon a toda velocidad. Con el Viper en brazos no se trasformo, girando en el ultimo instante para impactarse de espalda contra el semi orgánico.

Giledart no se lo espero liberando a su cautivo golpeándose contra el muro con la forma del porche sobre él.

-Aléjate de él miserable- Susurro el saboteador.

El dinosaurio no reacciono velozmente permitiéndole al porche levantarse rápidamente para jalar a su compañero.

-¡Vamos Blue, tenemos que apresurarnos!- Dijo alejándose de la imponente figura del enemigo.

Ambos corrieron huyendo de su atacante, con e deportivo en brazos del Porche.

-Nadie conocido, ¿EH?- Dijo el Datsun

-No me creerías si te dijera quien es, pero eso podemos resolverlo en otro momento- Afirmo el saboteador encontrando otra celda abierta la cual aprovecharon para esconderse.

Los dos cybertronianos observaron la puerta esperando la reacción del Predacon.

-No tenemos posibilidades contra él de este modo, nos supera en fuerza bruta - Dijo el Porche sin recibir respuesta de su amigo.

-¿BLUE?- Pregunto observando la mirada fija del Datsun al otro lado de la celda.

-¿Qué sucede?- Continúo enfocando su atención en el mismo punto, descubriendo a otro invitado encadenado al muro contrario.

-Un sekeer- Fue lo único que pudieron pensar divisando esa mirada firme.

-Hola teniente- Respondió el Jet fríamente.

-¿Cómo?- Fue todo lo que el Porche alcanzo a decir, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Juguemos, ¿Quieren?- Gruño Giledart preparándose.

-Maldición- Fue la única respuesta del Saboteador.

……………………………………….

Magmatron recorrió los pasillos encontrándose con la fuerza Decepticon, bloqueando el puente. Swindle disparo su cañón varias veces lo que lo hizo retroceder.

-Fantásticos guerreros- Afirmo sacando su propia arma para rechazar los ataques.

Afortunadamente Dead End ordeno el avance permitiendo que solo los Decepticons entrasen en el puente, sellando la compuerta tras ellos.

El Viper derribo a uno de los atacantes, mientras los gemelos esquivaron un par de disparos antes de eliminar a los que los emitieron.

BreakDown observo como su hermano extermino la chispa de aquel a quien había inmovilizado, ignorando sus replicas de perdón.

-¿Ahora que?- Pregunto el Lamborgini.

-Ese loco esta al otro lado de la puerta, pero no se cuanto lo retenga eso- Dijo el combaticon señalando la superficie metálica.

El deportivo negro se quedo pensativo, -BreakDown informa sobre la situación a Hook, Runamuck quiero que tu y tu hermano refuercen de algún modo la puerta, Swindle desactiva los cañones. Yo me comunicaré con Octane- Ordeno tranquilamente, mientras limpiaba los restos de energon de sus manos.

-Afirmativo- Contesto el grupo cumpliendo sus órdenes.

……………………………….

La nave Máximal se emparejo abriendo compuertas mientras se anclaban ambos transportes.

-No hubo respuesta del enemigo Optimus- Informo uno de sus nuevos aliados desde su estación.

El camión de Bomberos sabía lo que debía hacer, todos le observaban esperando la orden, la misma que los dirigió a infinidad de batallas en la gran guerra años atrás. La que seguirían sin reprochar, sin importar si la batalla parecía perdida.

Los Maximales jamás entenderían la fuerza de esa exclamación ni su significado, pero eso era algo que se encontraba grabado en la chispa de cada uno de los vehículos presentes.

-Autobots-Comenzó el vehículo de rescate llamando su atención, -Transfórmense y avancen- Finalizo.

Después de tanto tiempo, la guerra había sido Declarada nuevamente.

…………………………………

Notas del Autor: GRACIAS por la ayuda Tavata, de no ser por tus observaciones todavía andaría por ahí atorada.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, obviamente la batalla continua, pero las cosas comienzan a mejorar.

Para algunos claro.

Atentamente Arken elf.


	7. Ganar o Perder

Capítulo 7

Ganar o Perder

Notas del Autor: HI, que puedo decir; me alegra que el capitulo pasado les haya gustado, como prometí la batalla dio inicio.

Tavata ya verifique, Beast Wars Neo existe en versión animada 2D, pero solo salio en Japón. Sin embargo los personajes que mencione aparecen en ella; si deseas conocerlos solo busca con ese término en You Tube.

Fantasía de Un ángel, Elena gracias por los comentarios, espero que este cap. cumpla con sus expectativas y Destr grax por el review, si tienes alguna duda acerca de algún personajes que desconozcas solo pregunta.

Los dejo con la siguiente parte.

……………………..

Se dice que todo lo que haces lo pagas.

……………………..

Ambición, esa era la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Su personalidad se basaba en ese simple concepto, deformándose de un modo tan extremo que ni él era incapaz de descubrir su propia derrota.

Magmatorn se detuvo frente a la puerta pensativo; él sabía que si desperdiciaba su tiempo tratando de abrirla no lograría nada, por lo que pensó en la opción más viable, si esos Decepticons estaban atacando era porque buscaban algo… Algo que el tenía.

Ese pensamiento se manifestó con una sonrisa tenebrosa llena de oscuridad. –Yo tengo la carta ganadora se dijo- Ignorando la advertencia Autobot creyendo que obtendría la victoria.

Que tontos podemos ser a veces, cuando creemos que lo tenemos todo ganado, descuidamos los detalles más importantes, los que pueden llevarnos a perderlo todo.

El Predacon volvió sobre sus pasos con la esperanza de usar ese as tan particular.

………………………………..

Las compuertas se abrieron permitiendo a los Autobots abordar a nave, al parecer los Decepticns habían hecho un buen trabajo en retener a las tropas, aunque las figuras inertes solo mostraban su verdadera naturaleza ante los ojos de aquellos que fueron sus enemigos.

-Sin vida- Susurro Hot Shot revisando a uno de los caídos, su forma revelaba la cavidad donde se albergo esa chispa destrozada.

Un sentimiento de familiaridad invadió al táctico al ver esa escena, inconscientemente llevo su mano hacia su pecho, pero no dijo nada. No era momento para eso; su hermano estaba en peligro y eso era lo que importaba.

Optimus se acerco al Spycharger lentamente admirando el trabajo enemigo. ¿Cuántas veces había presenciado escenas similares?

Los Decepticons podían ser terriblemente peligrosos cuando deseaban serlo, parecía increíble que esos Mechas con los que ahora convivían en ese planeta al que llamaban hogar, eran los responsables de actos como esos.

-No te dejes engañar Prime, son los mismos guerreros que decimaron muchas chispas Autobot- Se escucho la exclamación de Ultra Magnus.

-Tal vez- Replico el guardián levemente, -Pero estábamos en guerra, y la guerra no es dulce o amable, nosotros también arrebatamos vidas enemigas después de todo- Prosiguió con firmeza e sus palabras.

No defendía esos actos, pero tampoco podía culparlos por ello.

-La vida es cruel a veces- Dijo alejándose del cuerpo para continuar su camino a través de los largos pasillos, -Pero en ocasiones somos nosotros quienes nos buscamos ese destino- Finalizo antes de internarse en ese oscuro camino.

Los demás le siguieron dejando a las víctimas atrás abriéndose camino.

Lobo plateado no tenía palabras que expresan su sentir en ese momento, el odiaba a los Predacons, pero eso se le hacía extremadamente cruel. No exclamo sus pensamientos, pero sabía que la situación había alcanzado un punto más extremo de lo que imaginaba.

-Esto es lo que buscábamos. Inmiscuir aquellos que estaban en paz y tranquilos, incitarlos a iniciar la violencia con renovada fuerza, sin pensar en las consecuencias de esos actos- Pensó con tristeza.

-Debemos seguir- Susurro Cheeta consiente de lo que sucedía.

-Llevamos todo a un nuevo nivel, ¿Cierto?- Exclamo el líder Máximal con ironía.

-Así es- Afirmo su segundo.

-Sólo espero que sepamos terminarlo- Susurro Lobo plateado.

-Yo también- Fue la respuesta del felino.

Ambos se detuvieron de pie al lado de los cuerpos de los caídos, algunos rastros de energon brillaban a su alrededor iluminando el piso con sus tonos, contrastando con las siluetas de los caídos, creando una escena grotesca y tétrica para ellos.

-Su reacción fue como si fuera algo común- Comento Silverbot

-Tal vez porque para ellos debe serlo- Respondió Cheeta adelantándose a su líder.

……………………………….

Jazz esquivo el ataque con dificultad pegándose al muro al lado del cautivo.

-Esto empeora a cada momento, parece más una pesadilla que otra cosa- Susurro sosteniendo contra su pecho al otro Autobot. Él sabía que no podría hacer nada mientras trajera consigo al chico, pero la idea de dejarlo era hasta cierto punto impensable.

-¿Por qué no soltarlo Autobot? ¿Temes que le suceda algo?- Pregunto el sekker levemente. El Porche miro a la nave incrédulo. El sabía que estaba muerto, pero también lo estaba Prime. –Es increíble que el mundo cambie tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo- Pensó.

-Tu que sabes asesino- Contesto el antiguo teniente enojado. La verdad es que ese ente podía parecer inofensivo pero era el responsable de la perdida de sus amigos. Dirigiendo ese ataque sorpresa contra los Autobots.

Jazz nunca supo quien jalo el gatillo que décimo al grupo, pero el sekeer parecía ser una buena opción.

-Se frío- Se dijo el Porche esforzándose por olvidar esa situación, las cosas no estaban a su favor y cualquier ayuda era útil en el momento.

-Escúchame Decepticon- Exclamo el Saboteador, necesitaré tu ayuda para salir de aquí, se que tu y yo tenemos mala historia, pero por el momento podemos ser aliados- Susurro.

Frente a ellos Bluesteak disparaba continuamente con sus cañones personales tratando de ganar algo de tiempo contra el triceratops.

-¿Confiarías en mí, después de todo lo que hice?- Replico el F-15: consiente de que tanto Jazz como Bluesteak desconocían la tregua entre fracciones. Para él la necesidad de probar, de averiguar más acerca de lo que había sucedido era casi irresistible. Era un sekeer después de todo.

El Predacon ataco tomando de un ala puerta al gatillero.

-Maldición, no tengo tiempo para esto, yo ya no pertenezco a los Autobots, por lo que eso ya no es relevante- Afirmo el Saboteador liberando al Decepticon con un par de disparos.

-Eres inteligente- Contesto el Jet, tal vez por eso es que lograste sobrevivir después de todo- Comento el f-15 sintiendo las cadenas ceder. Inesperadamente cayo al piso incapaz de sostenerse, el daño en su estructura era exhaustivo, más de lo que había anticipado después de todo.

-Maldito sea Magmatron- Pensó tratando de incorporarse para toparse con la figura de SideBurn a su lado.

-Cuídalo por mí, tal vez no somos amigos, pero es mejor a que regrese a sus manos- Confirmo Jazz señalando al Predacon.

El triceratops Apunto al Datsun, pero fue interrumpido por el fuego del Porche.

-Siempre vas por los chicos, ¿No crees que eso es cobarde?- Grito el Saboteador tratando de llamar la atención del semi orgánico. Blue era su responsabilidad y amigo, él no lo dejaría jamás.

-No pienso perder a mi compañero nuevamente- Se dijo atacando con fiereza.

Star en el piso, trato de imprimir fuerza en sus extremidades inferiores con la intención de integrarse a la batalla, pero estas no respondían. Por un momento un sentimiento de preocupación le embargo mientras analizaba los posibles daños.

-Vamos, vamos- Se repitió el Jet un poco más desesperado, pero no obtenía lectura alguna.

-No puede ser- Pensó observando a los antiguos Autobots enfrentarse a su gran adversario. –Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no puede…- Susurro sintiendo un leve temor, uno que conoció muchas veces en el pasado, pero que siempre fue capaz de ocultar.

-Ahhhh- Se oyó el grito del Datsun, el cual se impacto contra el muro, su mirada era de angustia mientras sostenía su ala puerta y gemía. –No tenemos muchas posibilidades en un combate tan cercano- Susurro para si.

Lo que era verdad; Star vio como el Saboteador jugaba con su enemigo hábilmente, pero la diferencia entre tamaño y fueraza era impresionante, mostrando la clara desventaja del vehículo blanco.

-Dame tu cañón- Ordeno e F-15 decidido.

Blue lo miro sin replicar, él a diferencia de Jazz, era menos analítico en esas situaciones, y su resentimiento hacia los Decepticons continuaba presente en el interior de su chispa.

-Dame tu cañón si quieres salvar a tu amigo- Repitió el Sekeer en un tono más frió y autoritario.

-Pero tu eres el enemigo- Replico el gatillero confundido.

Starscream observo a su rival analíticamente tratando de descifrar lo que le sucedía, hace un momento parecía no importarle lo que pasaba a su espalda, pero ahora a pesar de que la vida de su compañero estaba en riesgo dudaba de sus acciones.

-Ustedes son el enemigo, los que mataron a todos, ustedes son asesinos, cazadores- Repitió el joven mirando hacia el vacío.

Molesto el comandante aéreo tomo el rifle ignorando al Autobot para apuntar a su enemigo real.

-Todos los tuyos están locos- Exclamo fijando la mira en el Predacon.

Jazz y Gilgerat continuaban forcejeando, pero para el F-15 no fue difícil acertar en el blanco, un jalón del gatillo fue más que suficiente para derribar al Triceratops.

El Porche suspiró aliviado notando el arma en manos de su antiguo enemigo.

-Buena esa…- Comenzó, pero sus palabras se detuvieron al notar la forma enroscada en la esquina de la celda.

-¿Bluesteak?- Pregunto acercándose.- ¿Blue?- Continuo ignorando a los otros presentes.

-Ellos están aquí, van a matarnos a todos- Comento el joven Datsun.

-No, no, eso no es verdad, tu escuchaste la voz de Prime al igual que yo, Optimus esta vivo y esta en esta nave- Susurro el saboteador tratando de calmar a su camarada, por la expresión del teniente era obvio que esto ya había sucedido con anterioridad en el pasado.

Star observo esa interacción sin interrumpir. El chico estaba mal y eso era a causa de ellos.

-Espero que estés feliz- Se reprocho desviando su mirada, -No debe interesarme lo que suceda con ellos, estábamos en guerra después de todo- Pensó, aunque hay cosas que ni siquiera la guerra debe justificar.

Los ataques que sus tropas hacían sobre las ciudades civiles eran devastadores, arrasando con todo sin importar origen o edad. Muchas jóvenes chispas fueron eliminadas sin remordimiento y otras reclutadas en contra de su voluntad.

Los que lograban sobrevivir a la primera oleada, eran cazados en las segundas o terceras rondas, para servir al imperio creado por su líder Decepticon Megatron sumiendo a su planeta en desgracia y oscuridad.

El sekeer no conocía la historia del Datsun con exactitud, pero esa reacción le indicaba el destino que pudo haber enfrentado el joven tiempo atrás.

Starscream odio a los Predacons por sus creencias, pero ¿Eran ellos diferentes?, -Ahora lo somos- Se dijo, aunque debía aceptar que en pasado…No. Un suave movimiento atrajo su atención. El triceratops comenzó a incorporándose con una mirada más salvaje que la anterior.

Al parecer el Predacon aún estaba vivo y furioso después de todo.

-Fabuloso- Comentó el F-15 levantando nuevamente el rifle.

………………………………….

Magmatron reunió algunos de los sobrevivientes que encontró en el camino, dirigiéndose al área de detención imaginando su inminente victoria sobre los Decepticons, pero su fantasía fue interrumpida al toparse con su otro rival.

La forma del camión de bomberos se diviso entre la oscuridad del lugar con su arma en mano y una mirada fija en el Predacon.

-Optimus Prime- Susurro el Dinosaurio Transformer con furia.

-Magmatron- Replico la unidad de rescate sencillamente. A su espalda las tropas Autobot observaban a las Predacon. Todos sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero sus rostros no revelaban nada más que frialdad.

-Un enemigo diferente a todos los que hemos enfrentado- Pensó el líder Predacon, -En definitiva esta batalla la voy a disfrutar- Prosiguió abriendo fuego sobre Prime. "Literalmente"

Una gran llamarada ilumino el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia las tropas del guardián.

Optimus acciono su sistema de bombeo, repeliendo el fuego con un gigantesco chorro de agua. El vapor se hizo presente bloqueando toda visibilidad y confundiendo cualquier sistema de rastreo o visión por calor. La humedad aumento con la temperatura, y solo las siluetas de los presentes se percibieron un segundo antes de desvanecerse entre el vapor.

Entonces la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Ambos bandos aprovecharon esa cubierta para atacar. Los disparos pasaban entre la bruma y la oscuridad, marcando trayectorias antes de desaparecer más allá.

Los forcejeos se escucharon, rompiendo el silencio con las exclamaciones de algunos guerreros. Ultra Magnus giro en el piso encontrándose con un par de tropas Predacon, sin pensarlo ataco disparando a los dos rivales con sus cañones.

Los SpyChargers, expertos en esa clase de combates acabaron rápidamente con el enemigo, sin decimar las chispas directamente, después de todo no eran asesinos Autobot.

Magmatron trato de arañar a su rival, usando sus gigantescas garras, pero la unidad de rescate era rápida, por lo que esquivo sin problema los primeros ataques.

-Dices ser mejor que Galvatron, realmente lo dudo- Comento Prime incitando a su rival a perder la frialdad en el combate. Su ira podía ser un arma poderosa, pero le haría cometer errores estratégicos que el camión de bomberos sabía aprovechar.

El semi orgánico refunfuñó al comentario lanzando otro poderoso ataque, uno renovado con la ira y emoción de ese momento glorioso. Según él.

Optimus recibió el impacto cayendo contra el piso, llevándose consigo a su hermano quien disparaba cubriendo la retaguardia.

-Ja, ja, ja-, No eres rival para mi Prime- Comento el líder Predacon revelando su impactante forma entre el vapor. Sus ópticos brillaron con presunción ante el supuesto caído, convencido de su inminente victoria. Que gran error había cometido.

Prime observo a su hermano quien asintió al momento. No hubo preguntas, charlas, ni discusión. Sin más, ambos se dieron la mano aceptando nuevamente esa combinación. Ese ente perecería de ser necesario el trabajo de dos.

La fusión se dio en instantes, revelando al nuevo rival Autobot, Omega Prime se preparo para ese combate.

Su forma alcanzo con facilidad el tamaño de su oponente. Mostrando esa gran figura con armamento cargado y listo.

Magmatron retrocedió por un momento inseguro, los rumores de la derrota de Galvatron habían llegado a sus sistemas auditivos, la descripción del guerrero que lo llevo casi a la muerte era igual a la que se divisaba frente a él. Pero eso no lo detendría, ese guerrero cedería, así como todos los que en este momento habían tratado de oponerse.

-Así como ese molesto Sekeer- Susurro

-TU- Comento finalmente sacando su arma, una especie de hacha rojiza, que se formaba con parte de su cola se elevo imponente frente a él mostrando su peligrosidad al instante.

-Enfréntame- Exclamo el dinosaurio girándola justo para esperar al rival.

Omega Prime no haría esperar al presente, sacando su propia espada. El momento los dos guerreros se lanzaron a la carga golpeando el filo de sus armas con fuerza en cada movimiento de combate, creando esa danza mortal, única entre el vapor que ocultaba sus intenciones.

Los muros metálicos cedieron a los constantes impactos de los grupos rivales, la nave parecía estar en problemas, pero a los presentes eso no importo. Sólo la victoria de su propia fracción.

Lobo Plateado Observo los movimientos de los otros grupos incrédulo, no era solo la ferocidad de ese enfrentamiento, también la decisión y fuerza de esas armadas.

-Estamos demasiado lejos de esta realidad- Susurro, esquivando a otro Predacon. El ave plateada no tuvo mucho tiempo para dejarse llevar entre pensamientos y observaciones, era obvio que el también era un enemigo al ser Maximal.

Con fiereza el ave tomo sus lanzas gemelas repeliendo a sus atacantes, a pesar de ser pacífico el ave dominaba con maestría en uso de las dos armas, una de las razones por las que era comandantes de esa pequeña fracción.

A su lado Cheeta le imito peleando contra otros rivales con su propia arma.

Cada corte, cada arañazo llegaba consigo la fuerza de aquellos que les acompañaban en esa batalla. El furor de los guerreros se contagiaba en ese universo de violencia y oscuridad.

Los láser volaron pasando al lado de los Maximales, el vapor comenzó a disiparse dejando a la vista las pérdidas de los lados. Uno que otro Autobot herido, más bajas para los enemigos que para sus aliados.

Magmatron metido en su propio combate ignoro sus alrededores donde sus tropas parecían haber perdido el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo podían considerarse afortunados, pues no murieron a manos Decepticon.

El líder Máximal salto pateando al ultimo de sus rivales, con gracia aterrizo antes de disparar otro de sus misiles pluma a otro atacante.

La batalla entre titanes continúo llevándose consigo otro par de muros. Pero esto no detuvo a los suyos.

Los Autobots se reagruparon ayudando a sus heridos, preparándose para la siguiente acción. Dejarían a su líder tener ese combate, pero se encargarían de terminar con lo demás. De inmediato Prowl organizo otro equipo de asalto para buscar la razón de esa invasión

Hotshot se espero junto con el resto del equipo, ellos se encargarían de asegurar el área para los Autobots.

Silverbot vio partir al táctico junto con Ironhide y Mirage.

-Cheeta, síguelos, pueden necesitarte- Ordeno antes de retirarse asistir al deportivo negro.

El felino asintió siguiendo sigilosamente a los otros vehículos.

……………………………………

Dead End monitoreo cada movimiento desde el puente. Los otros Decepticons cumplieron rápidamente sus asignaciones, preparándose para la huída. Al menos ese era el plan hasta que los Autobots se hicieron presentes.

-Aquí Dead End, Hook adelante- Exclamo el Viper negro esperando alguna nueva instrucción.

-La situación esta controlada, estoy a punto de colocar los explosivos- Confirmo la grúa al momento.

-Perfecto, informaré a Octane del suceso- Replico el deportivo negro

-Deben evacuar en cuanto la señal este activa, preparen la salida de ese puente cuanto antes- Confirmo el constructicon.

-Tenemos un problema con eso Hook- Interrumpió Swindle al momento.

-¿Ahora que?- Se escucho la expresión del médico Decepticon, con un poco de exasperación.

-Bueno los Autobots abordaron la nave, y si mi monitor no me engaña están combatiendo en el pasillo con los Predacons. Por lo que el pasillo esta… bueno bloqueado en cierto modo- Finalizo el combaticon.

-¡Justo lo que necesitábamos!, o sea que los gemelos no han buscado a Starscream ¿Cierto?- Fue la respuesta de la grúa.

-Nop, no hemos encontrado una abertura- Confirmo el Jeep

-Informaré a Octane para que ellos se hagan cargo del resto. Él plan seguirá en marcha, así que salgan como puedan de ahí- Ordeno el Constructicon.

-¿Qué hay de los Autobots?- Pregunto BreakDown

-¿Cómo de que?, avísenles y lárguense de ahí- Exclamo Hook cortando la transmisión.

-Creo que se enojo- Afirmo el lamborgini recibiendo un golpe por parte de su hermano.

-¡Vamos, todos prepárense para salir de esta chatarra, Swindle bloquea todos los sistemas de navegación del puente, no les dejaremos ni una mínima posibilidad de escape- Confirmo el Viper activando sus lasers.

-Es hora de volver a la diversión- Susurro

…………………………………..

En el área de máquinas…

Hook comenzó a sacar los explosivos del sub espacio buscando los puntos que causarían un mayor impacto.

-Realmente van a volar la nave- Comento su prisionero Predacon, sin recibir respuesta del constructicon.

-¿Con todos a bordo?- Continuo Skybite.

La grúa detuvo sus movimientos para mirar de frente al tiburón.

-Afectivamente Squalo, ¿Existe algún problema?- Contesto finalmente el Decepticon, volviendo a sus actividades.

-Pero hay muchas vidas que corren riesgo- Prosiguió el Predacon.

-Y eso debe importarme porque…-Replico Hook sin detener sus actividades.

-Porque no es correcto, sería un asesinato en masa, sería, sería… no tengo palabras para describir eso- Confirmo el Tiburón alterado.

-Hmmm, pensé que eras un predacon- Susurro la grúa ignorándolo para comenzar a colocar los dispositivos.

-¡Lo soy!, pero no soy un sicótico asesino- Confirmo Skybite al momento.

-Como si eso fuera gran cosa- Respondió el constructicon finalizando la instalación.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo el Tiburón notando la tranquilidad de su captor.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?, ¿Qué clase de ser es?- Se pregunto Skybite preocupado.

-Aquí Hook, tenemos una complicación- Transmitió la grúa a su segundo al mando. El Predacon noto la distracción del vehículo pensando en aprovechar la oportunidad para desactivar los paquetes explosivos, con un par de pasos el tiburón se alejo de su captor esperando no ser demasiado evidente en sus actos. Otro paso antes de que se escuchara el sonido del arma del Decepticon.

-Un paso más Squalo y estarás navegando hacia el Sol- Amenazo Hook.

-Auch- Se dijo Skybite volviendo al punto original al lado de su captor.

-Se feliz, de menos salvaras la vida al salir con nosotros, ahora muévete, que necesito la ubicación de la celda donde esta nuestro líder- Comando el vehículo de construcción.

……………………………………..

Prowl avanzo por el pasillo siguiendo los planos que les habían proporcionado sus aliados Máximales. Para el táctico esa exclamación no sonaba muy bien, pero por el momento debía concentrarse en el rescate de su hermano. Los vehículos avanzaron rápidamente por los grandes túneles hasta llegar al punto marcado.

-Este es el lugar, Mirage tu cubrirás el flanco izquierdo, Ironhide la retaguardia…- Cuidado no vayas a herir a nuestro acompañante felino- Susurro el enforcer.

Los guerreros asintieron tomando sus posiciones de avance.

-Es ahora o nunca- Se dijo la patrulla avanzando por las celdas, con los radares al máximo los Autobots lograron identificar un punto donde se llevaba a cabo alguna conmoción. Las marcas no revelaban a sus integrantes, pero los movimientos indicaban que algo sucedía en esa área, en ese justo momento.

-Puede que sea una trampa- Advirtió Mirage al detectar las firmas de energía.

-Es poco probable considerando lo que esta sucediendo en el resto de la nave, sería más lógico encontrar un combate entre Decepticons y Predacons- Contesto la patrulla caminando hacia esa dirección, con la guardia en alto y listos para cualquier sorpresa.

-Aún así será bueno estar preparados- Advirtió.

…………………………………..

Afuera de la nave los triplecons habían terminado su recorrido final, la transmisión de Hook los había hecho modificar el plan de escape.

-Hook va por el objetivo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, AstroTrain, deberás esperar al resto de las tropas en el área de carga, probablemente haya Predacons tratando de escapar, de ser así ya sabes que hacer.

-Oh si ojala- Replico Train.

-Blitzwing tu vienes conmigo, ambos nos encargaremos de terminar esta misión- Finalizo Octane ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

-No los esperare si se retrasan- Advirtió el Trasbordador levemente deseando ocultar cualquier cosa de la nave Autobot.

-Lo sé- Confirmo el Jumbo Jet virando. Los triplecons se separaron comenzando su estrategia de entrada. Skyfire observo a la distancia sus acciones pensativo, ningún Decepticon lo había tomado en cuenta después de todo. Aunque por la breve historia de Prime supo al momento a quien debía seguir.

-Octane es el segundo al mando según Optimus, él debe saber donde esta Star- Se dijo el Jet fijando su curso sin saber las consecuencias que esa acción podía tener.

…………………………………….

Starscream disparo continuamente; el Predacon se alejo herido maldiciendo ese encuentro.

-¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Cómo?, un simple Jet incapacitado no me puede vencer- Gruño incorporándose nuevamente.

Jazz trato de hacer reaccionar a Bluesteak pero la presencia del sekeer y sus actos no ayudaban. Sin embargo el Porche no diría nada, después de todo los estaba salvando.

-¡Vamos compostura soldado!- llamo el Saboteador cambiando de táctica.- Estamos en el campo de batalla, así que no puede flaquear ni un momento- Continuo deseando que eso lo hiciera entrar en razón.

-Vamos Blue, no me hagas esto ahora- Pensó el Autobot angustiado, -No ahora- Susurro abrazando a su amigo. –Si tan sólo me hubieran dado más tiempo, si Rodimus no hubiese actuado tan repentinamente, esto no habría pasado- Pensó desesperado.

-Se acabo la munición- Se escucho la exclamación del F-15 quien se mantuvo firme a pesar de su posición.

-Fabuloso, justo ahora me tiene que pasar esto- Se dijo el Jet frustrado.

El Triceratops se percato de ese hecho riendo nuevamente. –No me extraña que hayan perdido la guerra con esas patéticas armas- Comento en tono burlón. Cuando un click resonó por el pasillo enviando un par de misiles acompañados de otros disparos.

-Toma eso Predacon- Susurro Prowl – Una prueba de nuestras armas patéticas- Exclamo corriendo hacia a celda que flanqueaba el dinosaurio enemigo.

Con velocidad los guerreros empujaron el cuerpo haciéndolo a un lado. El táctico detuvo sus pasos absorbiendo la imagen frente a él. Mirage y Ironhide experimentaron el mismo Shock.

El Autobot observo a su hermano a espaldas del sekeer quien parecía haberlo protegido a pesar de todo…Pero eso no era lo único en ese cuarto. También estaba alguien a quien jamás creyó volver a ver. Alguien que estaba muerto para los suyos, en ese archivo que leyó alguna vez.

-Yo rendí honores cada año- Susurró el enforcer pensando que era una ilusión.

Jazz lo miro sonriendo, en sus brazos Blue reposaba tranquilamente.

-Gracias, aunque sabes como detesto las formalidades. Aún así, es bueno verte en pie- Comento el Porche sin levantarse desviando su mirada para encontrarse con la del sekeer. Esa nave, la que había causado todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento quien irónicamente ahora estaba con ellos en ese encuentro, reuniéndolos nuevamente.

El mundo es un lugar raro e incomprensible, lo increíble puede suceder, si se cree.

Star no quiso entrometerse más, ya había hecho suficiente, ahora solo deseaba alejarse y ya. Ese encuentro le trajo a la mente el nombre de Skyfire, pero ellos jamás habrían de perdonarse.

No, ellos no podían perdonarse. –Pero Prowl te perdono, así como los demás Autobots- Pensó, -Nadie quiere su perdón, nadie lo necesita,- Continúo observando a sus contrarios sin intervenir, esa era una lección de vida, algo que ellos como Decepticons jamás habrían de comprender.

-Dijeron que habían muerto- Murmuro el táctico acercándose a su hermano.

-Te dije que no creyeras en lo que te decían- Respondió el Porche levemente recordando esa visita en el hospital, antes de su partida.

-Lo se- Contesto el Táctico al momento, -Nunca quise parecerme a los gemelos, pero creo que impactaron mi chispa más de lo que creyeron- Bromeo Prowl. Haciendo énfasis es esas oraciones – A pesar de eso nunca me sentí más o mejor- Finalizo.

La frase parecía vacía pero Jazz comprendió el mensaje de inmediato, volviendo su atención a su amigo cercano. –Escuchaste todo lo que dije- Exclamo suavemente

-Quería contestarte- Respondió el enforcer, -Pero no pude hacerlo, estaba atrapado en esta cuerpo sin poderme comunicar. Después de eso jamás regresaste- Comento el táctico tocando el ala puerta de su otro amigo, alguien a quien estimo casi como a su hijo.

Bluesteak escucho la voz tan similar, pero no quiso mirar, el sabía la verdad, pero prefirió que su mente le dejara ver aquel Mecha que era tan parecido a él, el mismo que lo acogió como un hijo guiándolo durante tanto tiempo.

-Prowl- Susurro sintiendo ese leve toque en su puerta.

-Ya termino todo Blue, gracias por salvar a mi pequeño hermano- Aseguro el enforcer. –No se que habría sido de él sin ti- Continuo.

El gatillero dejo a Jazz para enfrentar al otro ser.

Prowl se encontraba junto a él con la figura de su hermano en su brazo pero con la mano extendida a él. –Espero que no te moleste el cambio, aún sigo siendo yo Blue- Confirmo la patrulla.

-¿Podremos volver?-Pregunto el franco tirador inseguro.

-NO volvería sin ustedes-Afirmo el táctico abrazando a su amigo con su hermano aún en medio.

Entre ellos SideBurn comenzó a reaccionar encontrándose entre los dos amigos.

-¿Qué?…hmmm… chicos… se que se preocupan…pero…pero… prefiero los deportivos rojos- Dijo el Viper lentamente, con un poco de Dolor.

Ambos se alejaron dejándolo caer. –Lo siento mucho Hermano- Exclamo el enforcer levantándolo nuevamente. Jazz se río notando la expresión seria del Sekeer.

-Por favor, necesito que alguien me saque de aquí- Se dijo el Jet exasperado.

……………………………………

Los Triplecon ingresaron por otro de los puertos de la nave, con prisa corrieron recorriendo la nave, para tratar de encontrar a su líder.

-No tenemos muco tiempo, debemos apresurarnos- Comento Blitzwing.

-Lo sé, pero no se donde esta el área de detención- Respondió Octane escuchando algunas Voces, voces que le eran familiares, justo al frente.

-Autobots, ellos deben tener los planos, ¡Vamos!- Ordeno el Jumbo Jet.

Los dos corrieron hacia esa dirección.

…………………………………

Cerca del Puente….

La batalla siguió Prime golpeó a Magmatron arrancándole su hacha con la fuerza de su espada, para retenerlo contra el muro. El Predacon forcejeo encajando sus garras en las manos de su atacante.

El energon goteo suavemente pero eso no detuvo los actos de Prime quien lo observo seriamente.

-Has cometido muchos delitos, esclavizando y torturando razas ajenas, pero no es mi lugar juzgarte, la justicia la enfrenaras en tu planeta, donde acompañaras a tu amigo Galvatron.

Magmatron se retorció molesto. Incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, por primera vez se percato de los caídos a su alrededor, del estado de su nave, de la realidad de su situación.

-No- Pensó, - No puedo perder al igual que Galvatron, ¡Me niego aceptar que así será!- Continuo con rabia.

Omega Prime lo dejo ir alejándose, pero el Predaocn aprovecho la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre él con su ira encarnada.

-¡Yo no perderé!, ¡Jamás lo haré!- Aseguro el semi Orgánico, alargando las garras, sólo para encontrarse con la fría superficie de la espada.

Su pecho fue atravesado por el arma, revelando la cavidad de su chispa ahora dañada.

Los presentes observaron los sucesos incapaces de hablar. Magmatron observo su propia alma brillar por la abertura de su pecho. Incrédulo llevo su mano hacia el hueco tratando de tocar esa chispa, igual de resplandeciente que la de muchos que él había extinguido. Recordó las miradas de terror de sus víctimas cuando el observaba sus chispas desvanecerse. El calor apagarse en sus manos firmes.

Sus planes, sus victorias, todo.

-Quien se hubiese imaginado, ¿Quién?- Comento observando de frente al líder Autobot.

-La risa del sekeer asalto su mente, él era él único al que parecía no importarle la muerte, pero al divisar su chispa, supo que él si le temía, él si- No perderé-Susurro lentamente, el energon comenzó a derramarse de su boca así como lo hacía de la mano que sostenía el arma mortal.

-No pueden ganarme, a mí líder de los Predacons, el inmortal Magmatron, -Afirmo el Predacon lastimosamente.

La luz de la chispa comenzó a extinguirse, pero el Autobot no se movió.

-No importa lo que hayas hecho, yo gané- Río torpemente Magmatron perdiendo el sentido de la realidad, justo antes de que su chispa se extinguiera por completo llevándose esa alma despiadada, borrándola de ese universo.

Lobo Plateado se acerco a Omega Prime notando su expresión, había dolor en esa mirada, sufrimiento por esa situación, pero al mismo tiempo enojo por sus acciones, enojo por esa falta de control.

-El lo quiso así- Comento el Maximal , -Tu lo dejaste decidir- Finalizo levemente.

………………………………………..

Octane llego al punto estipulado, deteniéndose para encontrarse con su líder. Los Autobots se les habían adelantado, pero aún así ellos estaba ahí para recoger a su compañero, a su Sekeer.

-Star- Comento el triplecon notando el estado de su comandante, la ira se hizo presente en el Jumbo Jet al imaginar todo lo que el F-15 debió enfrentar por su culpa.

-Yo…- Comenzó, pero Starscream le ignoró.

Octane comprendía la actitud de su amigo, no era la primera vez que lo decepcionaba después de todo. El Jet no lo miro.

La verdad es que no deseaba que los suyos lo vieran así, no nuevamente, él se juró que evitaría que algo así se repitiera, no podía verse débil ante sus hombres, ante aquellos que debía proteger; pero fue débil al dejarse capturar, el dolor era su lección por no haber sido capaz de hacer lo que demandaba su pocisión actualmente.

-No fue culpa del Triplecon- Pensó, -Fue mi culpa-

Pero el Jumbo Jet no podía leer su mente, no sabía lo que el sekeer pensaba cuando ni siquiera quería mirarle.

Blitzwing observo el intercambio sin entender lo que sucedía, pero su atención se enfoco en la gran nave la cual avanzaba hacia ellos con paso firme, consiente de lo que podría encontrar en ese punto finalmente.

Jazz salio del la celda con prisa seguido de Bluesteak, Mirage y SideBurn apoyándose en Ironhide y su hermano.

-¿JAZZ?- Pregunto Sky

-No habrás creído que te íbamos abandonar- Afirmo el Porche- Aunque cuando llegamos ya te habías marchado, no nos esperaste hombre, que malo- Bromeo el Saboteador, tratando de aligerar el aura.

-Claro que no - Contesto el Autobot Aéreo recuperando su compostura.

-Él esta ahí adentro- Comento su amigo señalando la celda, en la puerta Blitzwing continuaba observando el intercambio, deseando que el "Público" se marchara.

-Salvó nuestras vidas- Prosiguió el Porche haciendo énfasis en ese hecho. Dándole a entender que no se había equivocado al creer en su viejo amigo después de todo.

-Gracias Jazz- Susurro el gran Jet, preparándose para enfrentar lo inevitable.

…………………………………

Hook avanzo pero la constante mirada del Predacon lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué?- Pegunto finalmente

-Realmente no te importa quien muera con la nave- Susurró el Tiburón.

–No me importa, ¿Okay?, no tengo remordimiento alguno por ello ahora acéptalo y dime sonde esta nuestro líder- Comando el constructicon un poco desesperado.

-Todos morirán- Susurro Skybite.

-No, no lo harán, seguramente los Autobots los sacaran, ese es su trabajo después de todo- Contesto la grúa dejando atrás al Predacon tomando su propio camino.

-Espera, no es… de hecho es por ahí, ¿Cómo supiste que era por ahí?- Lo siguió el Tiburón un poco más tranquilo.

-Solo cállate- Le ordeno el Decepticon avanzando.

………………………………………..

Notas del Autor: Gracias por acompañarme en este capitulo, varios de los comentarios son de otros fanfictions de esta serie, por lo que si tienen alguna duda solo háganmelo saber.

ATENTAMENTE Arken elf.


	8. Encuentros Esperados

Capítulo 8

Encuentros Esperados.

Notas del autor: Este capítulo esta dedicado a esos puntos reflexivos que atravesaron esta saga hasta su final, cada fracción, cada clave, cada situación que la hizo ser lo que es.

Los sentimientos las experiencias que marcaron a los personajes, vistas desde un punto más directo, algo que espero les guste y que para mí es esencial.

…………………………………..

Soledad, es algo que me identifica, me reconoce.

He dicho que odio estar solo, que deseo tener alguien a mi lado; cerca. Pero cuando la oportunidad se da yo trato de alejarlo, porque deseo mi soledad.

Esa es la descripción de lo que soy o quien soy. ¿Por qué?, porque si aprecio a alguien terminare perdiéndolo nuevamente.

Starscream…

………………………..

Star…

Eso es lo que pensé mucho tiempo atrás, que merecía estar sólo en el mundo. Recuerdo haber visto las formas de los otros sekeers, pero algo me impedía buscar amistad.

Nadie me soportaba, nadie entendía el porque de mi actitud de mi amor a la soledad, nadie hasta que él llego. Skyfire era su nombre, amable gentil y comprensivo, era todo lo que yo no soy. La paz reinaba en esa inmensa chispa, la armonía que fui incapaz de encontrar.

Admire su trabajo, su dedicación, pero lo que más admire fue su facilidad para socializar.

Un gran Jet , un científico un explorador, agraciado a la vista de todos, jamás pensé que eligiera alguien como yo para su expedición.

Nos tratamos durante Vorns como colegas, compañeros, pero no amigos. Hasta ese momento crucial, donde él ofreció algo que nadie más había hecho, me pidió mi apoyo como compañero aéreo y como amigo.

No hubo palabras que me permitieran expresar lo que en ese momento me embargo, felicidad sería un termino, felicidad de que alguien aceptara mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo y quisiera compartir el suyo conmigo, enojo porque deseaba seguir solo, porque no entendía que la presencia de otro sin importar quien fuera me molestaba a más no poder. Miedo por no ser capaz de hacer la cosas adecuadamente, miedo de alejar al único amigo que me soportaba a pesar de mi temperamento tan variable. Tristeza de saber que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Y probablemente esa fue mi maldición, no creí en lo que tenía, no creí en los conceptos que supuestamente defendía. Por eso jamás encontré la paz.

Pero ahora es diferente, he aprendido con los años lo que una chispa puede cambiar, he experimentado situaciones, cosas que nadie más ha logrado alcanzar, he llegado a puntos altos y bajos en un mismo nivel. He dejado de ser yo mismo, pero siempre he sido yo.

He cambiado, drásticamente a un ser que jamás reconocerá. No importa lo que ellos digan, lo que mis supuestos aliados aseguren, soy cruel, soy frío, soy sarcástico. Eso no lo puedo cambiar.

Pero he aprendido el significado de la compasión y de la culpabilidad, del perdón, del aprecio, de la verdadera amistad.

Desafortunadamente ha sido demasiado tarde, porque el daño hecho en el pasado… No se puede borrar.

…………………………………

SkyFire

Que puedo decir de mi persona, soy distinto al científico que todos aseguran conocer, he vivido experiencias singulares que me han hecho apreciar más la vida, pero también la amistad. He visto el sufrimiento en las miradas de otros, el dolor de la perdida, del rechazo, del abandono y fracaso.

Cuanta culpabilidad embargo mi chispa al saber que en parte el causante podía ser yo. Pero no de aquellos entes ajenos. De alguien más…

Cuando pertenecía a una fracción no pude entender el concepto de su guerra, de su realidad, yo no era parte de ella, no podía comprenderla, pero él si. Mi amigo, mi compañero aéreo, él la vivió en alma propia desde mí partir.

No vi el dolor del rechazo, no quise escuchar ninguna explicación. El tampoco fue feliz del todo con su elección, pero el había sido creado para la guerra, esa era la razón de su existir, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? No lo se, pero eso podía explicar todos esos hechos tiempo atrás.

Su violencia, sus enojos, su falta de paciencia a menos que la tensión creciese a un punto sin rival.

Su inteligencia era única, fría y analítica, pero siempre enfocada a un punto poco natural, él quería cambiar, quería ser aceptado, pero su personalidad no lo dejaba actuar.

Somos lo que somos, siempre podemos cambiar el destino, eso lo se, él lo hizo y yo también…

Hasta que yo me marche.

No hay remordimiento en eso, no lo puede evitar. La bondad seguía presente, pero oculta de los demás, como un caparazón forjado por la guerra, por las experiencias que debió enfrentar.

Tuve que vivir momentos difíciles, perder no solo a mi renovada fracción, también conocí el dolor de los mundos, conocí las realidades de todos aquellos que jamás observamos. Mantuve la paz de mis compañeros dolidos, escape de una situación en la que no podía continuar.

Un nuevo líder, un mismo concepto, pero una mal aplicación de ley.

Creo que por eso decidí partir en ese viaje, tratando de redimirme por lo que hice, por lo que cause. Es gracioso pensar en las palabras de Prime. Starscream ha regresado, pero su alma es tan distinta, su chisa busca redención y paz.

Yo busque la guerra, tu la paz, yo busque enfrentamientos, tu tranquilidad, los papeles se invirtieron a un nivel tan extremo que no se si sea capaz de mirarte de frente una vez más.

…………………………………

Octane…

Fui un tonto, aterrado por perder mi realidad, aquella forjada con nuestra sangre,;algo tan firme que no podíamos desintegrar. Pero no estoy acostumbrado a eso, aún me despierto en medio de una recarga, tratando de recordar mi realidad. Mi chispa esta muy afectada, pero jamás quise revelarlo a más.

Me escude en esa máscara de armonía, de paz. Pero un Decepticon jamás es pacifico, va en contra de toda su programación, de su personalidad. Soy tan vicioso como todos los que integran esta hermandad.

Tu fuerza me permitió seguir, tus actos me hicieron cambiar, por un momento fui libre, de ser yo y nada más, no temí presentar mis debilidades, ni mis fuerzas. Descubrí cosas sobre mí que jamás imagine lograr.

Ahora estoy de pie en esta habitación, en esta Celda oscura, así es como pague los favores, dando la espalda, traicionando, abandonándote.

Tu silencio me duele de un modo que jamás imaginaste, penetra mi ser dejándome incapaz de demostrar ese arrepentimiento que me rodea en realidad.

Demonios puedo sentir la ira por mi propia tontería, pero no importa cuanto me disculpe, cuanto quiera cambiar el pasado, se que no se puede hacer.

A mi espalda siento la presencia de ese ente, ese que me provoco esta reacción irracional e injustificada. Tu dolor es el de todos, nuestra fracción sufre por mis actos egoístas, mientras él parece ser todo lo que yo no soy.

Se acerca para hablar, para perdonar.

No se si sea capas de aceptarlo, de permitir que de un paso más, pero he aprendido la lección, con tu energon derramado por mi culpa, no necesito más.

Solo espero me perdones algún día; más allá.

………………………………

La nave se aproximo a la celda notando la figura del sekeer. Quien solo revelaba ese gesto cansado, agobiado por esos sucesos recientes, las marcas de la tortura se divisaban con facilidad, con una sola ala marcada con las garras de ese ser que él conoció tiempo atrás. Similares aquellas que alguna vez fueron suyas.

-Ho Star- Pensó el Jet. –Mi amigo con esa forma distinta pero similar, no importa cuantos cambios externos sufras, yo se que tu chispa siempre será igual. Quisiera correr y abrazarte, decirte que he sido torpe que me que me equivoque, que juzgue demasiado pronto. Pero no puedo hacerlo no aquí, ni de este modo.

Hace tiempo sellé este destino y aunque quisiera hablar contigo no soy capaz de hacerlo.

A mi lado observo aquellos que viajan contigo, tus nuevos compañeros aéreos quienes ganaron ese lugar con esfuerzos y sacrificios. ¿Qué cosas tuvieron que enfrentar para poder aprender a convivir así?, Ellos que se arriesgaron solo para recuperarte.

Es increíble como has obtenido su lealtad, su apoyo, su fe.

-No destruiré eso, no soy capaz de hacerlo, luchaste por obtener ese puesto y por mucho que me duela verte en ese estado, no puedo ayudarte. No lo aceptarías, menos viniendo de mí, te conozco y lo se.

El Sekeer se volvió observando de frente al Jet Autobot Él pidió durante eras ese encuentro y ahora no sabía que hacer. A su espalda las figuras de sus compañeros aéreos, le observaban sin intervenir.

-Como quisiera que el mundo fuera diferente, y el momento otro, pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice, así como tu tampoco de fracción. Estoy feliz con las decisiones que he tomado, deseo que entiendas que así es- Se dijo el F-15.

Sin quejarse con el dolor atravesando su cuerpo, se levanto lentamente usando el muro para poder terminar de adoptar su posición.

El dolor era tal que podía haberle arrancado las lágrimas de no haber habido tantos presentes, con un esfuerzo más allá se sostuvo de las cadenas que alguna vez robaron su libertad amenazando su propia existencia. Pero como toda cadena, se rompe cuando aquel atrapado se decide alejar y recuperar su dignidad.

Octane y Blitzwing corrieron para auxiliar a su amigo, su compañero y líder. Ignorando las miradas de los presentes, sin importarles más, permitiendo que el sekeer se apoyase en ellos una vez más.

-Gracias- Susurro dando sus propios pasos tratando de evitar a los demás.

No permitiría que le cargasen, él saldría por su propio pie, pero si aceptaría el apoyo de aquellos que ahora son su equipo primordial.

Con lentitud las naves pasaron al lado del resto de los guerreros, Skyfire se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar, de igual modo los otros Autobots, los caza recompensas y el Máximal.

Los Decepticons no darían explicación alguna, ellos no lo harían jamás, retirándose por el pasillo donde encontrarían a la grúa medico una vez más.

-Hay tanto que quise decirte pero no fui capaz, tal vez en otra ocasión lo hagamos, platiquemos y seamos libres de volver a volar- Pensaron ambos amigos omitiendo toda palabra continuando sin mirar atrás.

……………………….

Prowl observo la escena permitiéndole al sekeer salir con honor y dignidad, él había tenido problemas con él en el pasado, pero había sido el sekeer quien lo había ayudado a superarlos y seguir adelante demostrando de lo que era capaz.

-Gracias- Pensó el táctico sin expresar su pensar.

Ahora todo parecía adoptar ese punto que debía tener en realidad, con sus amigos a su lado, con su familia también, con su líder quien jamás perdió la fe en él.

Hemos vivido tantas cosas, buenas y malas que el concepto dejo de interesar, sólo la experiencia por esas vivencias, por lo que se pudo aprender.

-Agradezco el tenerlos de nuevo conmigo- Comento el enforcer suavemente. –Hace tiempo creí que estaban perdidos, me culpe por no haber sido capaz de evitar su muerte- Prosiguió un poco apenado. –Pero ahora las cosas cambiarán, algunos no volvieron, es imposible que eso pase, pero me alegra saber que no todo es como pensé.

-ja, ja- tu actitud me sorprende hermanito- Replico SideBurn sosteniéndose de él. –Yo también creí que no volvería a verte y me sentí mal porque jamás fui lo que esperaste- Susurro. –Tu eras tan exacto, tan perfecto y yo… bueno era yo- Finalizo

-Prowl jamás ha sido tan perfecto, eso te lo puedo asegurar yo- Interrumpió el Porche tranquilamente, -Siempre creen eso todos, pero si vieras todo lo que él hizo, no creerías nada de lo que te puedo contar- Afirmo jazz.

-Por cierto soy SideBurn ustedes salvaron mi vida, así que gracias, de verdad lo agradezco- Comento el joven Autobot.

-Un placer Side, yo soy Jazz un caza recompensas, y mi amigo alado es Bluesteak mi compañero francotirador- Comento el Saboteador.

-Espera, no eres el jazz que… NOOOOO- Comento el Autobot, - Eres tú ¿Cierto?...- Eres él, increíble.- Río el Viper antes de quejarse por el dolor.

-El jazz que…- Exclamo el Saboteardor notando el cambio de expresión de Prowl.

-El que fui a visitar cada año, no era broma cuando lo dije- Afirmo el Táctico y alguna vez segundo al mando Autoboot.

-Oh Prowl, el golpe ¿Fue tan duro?- Se pregunto el Porche, ocultando todo sentimiento con su visor. –Yo no deseaba que te culparas por nada de lo que sucedió, hiciste lo mejor que podías, yo lo sé. Demonios amigo se que los tiempos fueron difíciles, que el exilio, la separación todo nos costo algo; pero esperaba que el estar con tus hermanos realmente ayudará, de verdad que eso quise, eso creí. Tal vez debí quedarme, pero no podía hacerlo no así con Bluesteak. Ambos estábamos tachados de locos, posibles suicidas, juzgados por la falta de comprensión en nuestro dolor, por nuestras acciones.

-Ese día, cuando nos marchamos no era por gusto, no deseaba abandonarte en ese estado. Pero quedarme era imposible. Escape junto con Blue del lugar al que nos habían asignado, si me quedaba tendría que volver. Yo sabía que habrías tomado la misma decisión que yo- Se dijo el Porche colocando su mano sobre el hombro del táctico.

-Rodimus no nos permitió ni una explicación, lo lamento amigo, no podía volver, no podía arriesgarme- Exclamo el Saboteador.

-Hey descuida- Aseguro Prowl, él se ha marchado, jamás piso la tierra de nuevo, no después de su última discusión, algunos se marcharon con él, supongo que en algún lugar estarán, pero para nosotros eso no importo, porque Optimus continúo con nosotros, creamos un nuevo hogar para vivir, con nuevas oportunidades en otro mundo. Ese es el pasado, no importa más, sólo el que hayan regresado, se que Prime estará más que feliz de tenerlos de regreso.

-Gracias hombre, lo aprecio- Confirmo Jazz tranquilamente.

……………………………

Bluesteak …

Yo quería llorar al ver lo que estaba pasando, no podía evitarlo, es algo que durante Vorns soñé. Yo me sentía mal porque creí que había obligado a Jazz y Sky a marcharnos. Pero ahora las cosas parecen volver a la normalidad, hemos encontrado al resto nuevamente y eso llena mi chispa de felicidad.

-Me sentí solitario, abandonado, creí que habíamos perdido todo nuevamente, pero ahora el futuro parece iluminarse de repente, - Pensó el Datsun.

-Ahora podré molestarte por se un lamborgini más- Río Blue alegremente, de un modo que muchos pensaron jamás lo volvería hacer.

-Claro, claro- Refunfuño Prowl siguiendo el juego. Side Burn se sintió tranquilo al ver esa interacción.

-No te pondrás celoso- Comento el viejo Ironhide desde el otro costado.

-No, porque se que es mejor así, yo quiero a mi hermano y me alegra que sus amigos hayan regresado, eso lo hará sentir mejor, además tengo curiosidad por saber sobre esos puntos no tan perfectos del malvado- Susurro el Viper.

-ja, ja ,ja – Claro Sides, una vez que estés mejor, ahora vamos a buscar a Optimus, antes de que esto se ponga feo- Afirmo la camioneta cargando de lleno a su amigo.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo el deportivo.

-No empieces por favor- Interrumpió Mirage. –He tenido suficientes encuentros melosos por hoy- Finalizo comunicándose con su líder.

Ironhide y SideBurn no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Optimus Prime, aquí Mirage, reportando un encuentro exitoso en nuestra pequeña misión.

-Perfecto, ¿Algo más que reportar?- Pregunto el líder Autobot…

El silencio se hizo presente, el espía observo a sus compañeros de equipo con seriedad, -Hay alguien que te quiere saludar- Exclamo al fin abriendo la frecuencia para los demás.

Side, Ironhide y Prowl asintieron indicándole al Porche que dijera la verdad.

Jazz los miro escuchando la estática leve en esa señal. ¿Cuánto tiempo que no había usado esa frecuencia?, prometiéndose no usarla nunca más.

-Pero eran tiempos distintos- tanto él como Bluesteak no eran bien vistos por Rodimus Prime. –Pero este no es Rodimus, es Optimus, Optimus Prime, su líder y amigo después de todo-Pensó al fin.

El líder Autobot espero pacientemente observando a sus tropas alrededor. No sabía a que se refería Mirage, pero ese Autobot era conocido por su seriedad.

-Optimus Prime- Se escucho la voz de Jazz. –Comandante Optimus Prime, este es el ex – teniente Jazz, ex – director de la unidad de Operaciones Especiales reportándose señor- Exclamo finalmente el Saboteador con formalidad.

Prime detuvo toda acción al momento. Esa voz era la de su teniente, uno de sus más cercanos amigos. Jazz.

-Jazz- Replico notando la mirada de su hermano quien tan solo le observaba sin actuar.

-Señor, francotirador Bluesteak también se encuentra presente, pedimos permiso para integrarnos a su grupo, señor- Prosiguió el Porche.

Optimus no pudo evitar sentirse bien, Blue les acompañaba también, dos de sus mejores elementos de vuelta, como en los viejos tiempos como si el destino decidiese que era momento de un descanso leve, pero con una gran sorpresa.

-Son bienvenidos teniente, nos alegra tenerlos de regreso- Respondió Prime con orgullo en sus palabras. Agradeciendo a Primus por ese afortunado regreso.

-Gracias señor- Susurro Jazz. Cuánto tiempo anhelo escuchar esa frase nuevamente y más de esa voz.

-Corta las formalidades Jazz, te extrañamos amigo- Finalizo el camión de bomberos cerrando la transmisión.

El Porche sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez fue con sinceridad. –Estamos de vuelta a donde pertenecemos- Se dijo mirando al Datsun, acompañado por el resto de sus amigos.

-Yo lo dije- Interrumpió Prowl, ahora creo que será mejor volver con los demás- Continuo.

-Gracias Mirage- Finalizo el Saboteador comenzando ese pequeño viaje de vuelta con su familia, con su equipo real. Aunque la amistad que existía entre esos 3 viajeros estaba más que marcada.

………………………………..

Optimus avanzo hacia los Decepticons quienes caminaban hacia ellos con sus armas cargadas.

-Optimus Prime- Exclamo Dead End, adoptando esa figura de liderazgo en ausencia de los otros tres.

-Stunticon, veo que se adelantaron en el combate- Comento el Autobot.

El Viper sonrió levemente.

-Vamos de paso Prime, nuestro trabajo aquí termino obviamente a manos tuyas- Contesto el deportivo negro.

-¿Sólo buscan el libre transito o hay algo más que deban decirnos?- Pregunto el camión de Bomberos

El Stunticon analizo los alrededores notando que algunos Predacons aún vivían después de todo.

-Debieron eliminarlos- Susurro.

-Dead End- Advirtió Prime llamando nuevamente su atención.

-Sólo vamos de paso, nuestra misión ha sido cumplida, pero antes, debes saber que la nave estallará-Respondió el Viper negro como si nada.

-¡¿Qué'!- Interrumpió Lobo Plateado quien estaba escuchando la conversación.

-Bloqueamos el puente y hay cargas explosivas en varios puntos estratégicos, les recomiendo que huyan- Finalizo el Decepticon.

-¿Por qué rayos hicieron eso?- Continuo el Máximal perdiendo un poco su compostura.

Pero Dead End no respondió, siguiendo su camino hacia su encuentro con el triplecon. Le siguieron los gemelos Lotus, su hermano y el Combaticon.

Optimus les permitió marcharse, después de todo esa cruzada no era con ellos.

-De menos nos avisaron- Comento Hot Shot.

-Así es, lo mejor será movilizar a todos para salir de aquí, no sabemos con cuanto tiempo contamos, Magnus contacta a Prowl que se apresuren, debemos evacuar la nave cuanto antes. ¡Vamos!- Ordeno Prime, adoptando su lugar como líder.

………………………….

Starscream continuo caminando a paso lento, cada avance era como un suplicio para él, pero no diría nada. A su lado Octane miraba hacia un costado incapaz de expresar su pensar. Por un lado agradecía la reacción de su líder quien les dio su lugar.

-Supongo que seguimos siendo Decepticons, no somos cálidos, no demostramos afecto, ni aprecio como los Autobots- Se dijo notando la mirada seria del otro Triplecon.

-Para Blitzwing todo esto ha sido difícil, pero creo que ya se esta adaptando después de todo, espero que no pase demasiado tiempo, antes de que logres perdonarme, o logre hacerlo yo- Continuo.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes- Grito Hook desde el final del pasillo, a su lado reposaba la forma del tiburón.

-¿De que hablas?, aún hay tiempo- Argumento el Tanque/Jet

-¿Bromeas?, solo nos quedan algunos minutos- Confirmo el Constructicon. –A menos que quisieras que la nave estallara contra la tierra, su trayectoria decae, al parecer Dead End y el resto hicieron su parte, esta cosa debe volar antes de pasar la atmósfera terrestre-Explico Hook.

-Entonces no hay que esperar más, debemos apresurarnos- Interrumpió Star.

-Por Primus, mira nada más en que estado estas, ¡A ti te gusta hacerme pasar malos ratos!- Exclamo la grúa al notar el estado del sekeer.

-Después Hook, ahora debemos preocuparnos por salir- Le reprocho el Jet. Callando al médico en jefe.

-Blitzwing, llévate a Hook y al squalo fuera de aquí, Octane y yo los seguiremos de cerca.

-Ni siquiera puedes caminar- Comenzó el Jet/tanque, pero fue interrumpido con esa mirada de advertencia que ya había aprendido a interpretar.

Los 3 se adelantaron dejando a Starscream con su segundo a solas en el pasillo oscuro.

El triplecon sabía que no disponían de tiempo, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

-¿Cuándo vas a preguntarlo?- Le pregunto el F-15 seriamente, apoyando más de la mitad de su peso en el Jumbo Jet.

-Starscream- Contesto la pipa sin saber como enfrentarse a su líder.

-Escúchame con atención porque no lo volveré a decir- Comenzó el Jet de combate atrayendo la atención de su acompañante.

-Él fue alguien importante en mi pasado, le debía ese rescate, después de mi primera falla en ese viaje a la tierra, tenía que hacerlo simplemente, pero ustedes son mi equipo, somos una… familia si así le quieres llamar, para ahora deberías saber que jamás abandonaría a los míos- Susurro el sekeer en un tono amable, casi lleno de compasión.

Octane observo a su amigo sin palabras, no había nada que esa oración no afirmará, él lo había perdonado, sin juzgarlo mal.

-Ahora…- Interrumpió el Jet. Acabando con el momento compasivo.

-YA que estamos solos…¡Eres un tonto al creer que haría algo así!, ¿Con quien me comparas, con Megatron?, torpe. Perdí mi ala espada por tu tontería y no solo eso- Reclamo el F-15

-Ahora sácame de aquí antes de que piense en otro castigo, ¡VAMOS!- Ordeno el líder Decepticon agresivamente.

El triplecon asintió tomando a su comandante para correr detrás de sus amigos

Octane se sintió mejor al escuchar los regaños de sekeer, ese era el Jet que él había aprendido a querer.

…………………………….

Los Autobots se apresuraron en ese escape, las tropas transfirieron a los heridos y prisioneros primero, sin bajar guardia.

-¡Señor hay problemas!, el curso de la nave esta decayendo, debemos apresurarnos- Informo otro máximal al ave plateada.

Los Autobots eran rápidos en su retirada, saliendo con velocidad.

Prowl y su grupo informaron a Prime que se marcharan, ellos escaparían con Skyfire.

-Salgamos ahora, o la trayectoria atrapara también al transporte máximal- Ordeno Prime.

Las tropas actuaron rápido, para cuando el último mecha estuvo a bordo, el trasbordador Decepticon paso a su lado en un vuelo de salida. Seguido de cerca por otras dos naves más.

-Ahí van los Decepticons- Comento Ultra Magnus

-Si, ellos finalizaron su misión- Respondió Prime.

-Supongo que esto indica el final, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el camión azul.

-Estoy seguro de que no- Finalizo Optimus.

…………………………….

La nave se desengancho de la Predacon, alejándose para no ser alcanzada por la onda expansiva de la explosión.

La nave Predacon se mantuvo unos segundos más antes de su destrucción. Como una estrella que muere consumiéndose, junto con sus líderes, finalizando una etapa más.

Asemejando una lluvia de estrellas, se borro de esa realidad.

……………………………………..

Notas del Autor: Este capitulo es un poco emotivo, pero lo necesitaba para aclarar algunos detalles, además de que todos necesitábamos un poco de paz y explicaciones.

Descuiden no es el capítulo final, para los que así lo piensen, aun no termina esta historia.

GRACIAS POR Tus COMENTARIOS Tavata.

Fantasía de un Ángel, me halaga que te agrade mi fic, de verdad.

Elena Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.

Los veo en el Siguiente capítulo Atentamente Arken elf.


	9. Fracciones

Capítulo 9

Fracciones

Notas del autor: Empecé estas historias con la intención de plasmar mi sentir con cada personaje. Siempre que veía cada capítulo imaginaba a estos seres de un modo más interno. Todos deben tener una razón real para actuar como lo hacen, como los humanos lo hacemos después de todo.

Además siempre leí muchos fics y pensé ¿Por qué no plasmar mi propia explicación, para que otros la conozcan como lo hacen otros Autores?.

………………………..

Así sucedió…

Una explosión ilumino el horizonte con esos colores llenos de vida, creando un espectáculo casi divino, con hermosos cromas cálidos semejantes a las del sol o de las estrellas.

Brillante y hermoso resalto en las pantallas de la nave Máximal.

Optimus admiro tal escena con los suyos, a su lado otra nave volaba con gracia apuntando hacia su nuevo destino.

-Marchamos como uno, hacia nuestro verdadero hogar- Pensó el camión de rescate, desviando su atención al líder Maximal.

-Yo se que desean nuestro regreso, que desean nuestra ayuda, pero es algo que no podemos dar. Menos después de lo que sucedió aquí el día de hoy. Ustedes pudieron admirar el daño que somos capaces de crear, tanto Decepticons, como Autobots- Comento el camión de bomberos

-No es mi deseo que esto continué, no es bueno para ninguna de nuestras fracciones, ambas han sufrido demasiadas perdidas, como para reiniciar- Prosiguió con ese toque de sabiduría que solo un Prime puede comunicar.

-Pero ahora llevan consigo la ventaja, llevan experiencias, llevan una perspectiva diferente de la realidad- Finalizo ofreciendo su mano al Máximal

Lobo Plateado escucho estas palabras comprendiendo perfectamente lo que Optimus quiso comunicar.

-No volverán a Cybertron, pero nos brindaron esa ventaja estratégica, no sólo se encargaron de los líderes Predacon, también nos enseñaron que con la guerra no se puede jugar- Afirmo el ave plateada con sinceridad.

-Es obvio que nuestros escritos jamás alcanzarán a transmitir la verdadera intensidad de una batalla real, supusimos muchas cosas basándonos en textos vacíos. A pesar de todo quiero disculparme de parte de los míos, asegurándoles que las puertas de Cybertron continuaran abiertas para ustedes- Afirmo SIlverBot con esa formalidad que era parte de su personalidad.

-Gracias- Fue la respuesta, sencilla pero sincera del Autobot.

Lobo Plateado tomo la mano de su nuevo amigo, aceptando su respuesta, cumpliendo en parte su misión para poder regresar.

……………………………….

La nave Maximal descendió en la tierra donde los Transformers Terrestres se quedarían.

Tanto cambio en esa breve batalla, muchos conceptos acerca de aquellos quienes fueron sus predecesores, creencias y juicios que no tenían justificación, desaparecieron con una rápida mirada de la realidad.

Era una lástima que no todos los miembros de su fracción lo supiera, pero ellos debían dar a conocer la verdad algún día de algún modo.

-La batalla entre Maximales y Predacons continuará, pero espero que esto nos ayude a encontrar una respuesta más acorde a nosotros y nuestras creencias- Se dijo Lobo Plateado observando como Optimus dirigía a los suyos con devoción.

Por algo la matriz lo eligió como su guardián.

………………………………..

Los Decepticons observaron su obra maestra desde lo lejos,¿Cuántas explosiones habían presenciado? Cada una era tan distinta, ninguna jamás era igual. Con esos cromas carmesí que recorrían sus alrededores, mientras más grande mejor.

……………………………

El punto de vista de cada uno era muy destinto, demasiado de hecho, sus actitudes, su programación jamás seria igual. Eso era algo que ambos líderes comprendieron en ese pequeño enfrentamiento, en esa batalla particular.

……………………………

Los Máximales se despidieron de los Autobots antes de marcharse, ellos tenía su propia historia por escribir, en otro tiempo y lugar, pero los recuerdos de esa batalla marcaron sus chispas con cosas que podrían aprovechar.

-Me hubiese Gustado conocerlos más- Susurro el felino notando la tierra en la pantalla maximal.

-Al menos ahora sabemos que muchas de las cosas que hablaron nuestros líderes no eran realidad. Mi opinión cambio drásticamente después de conocerlos en persona. Me siento un poco culpable por su salida de Cybertron, pero ahora lo veo como ellos, como una nueva oportunidad, lejos de la guerra, de nuestro combate personal, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo el ave plateada

-Supongo, sólo espero poder volver en un futuro cercano y convivir nuevamente con ellos- Afirmo el felino con un poco de tristeza en su oración.

-Si tuvieses la oportunidad de quedarte, ¿Lo harías?- Le cuestiono su líder seriamente.

Cheeta escucho la pregunta extrañado. –Me encantaría, pero jamás daría la espalda a los míos, por mucho que ame esa cultura, por mucho que los admire, yo no pertenezco a esa fracción- Respondió el gato tocando la pantalla con su garra suavemente.

-Todos venimos del mismo planeta, estoy seguro de que ellos no lo verían de ese modo- Aseguro el ave plateada suavemente.

-Tus comentarios me hacen pensar que no me quieres cerca lobo, ¿Acaso este felino se ha convertido en más dolor de cabeza que en un apoyo?- Bromeo el segundo al mando.

-No, sólo he visto tu historial, se que has buscado mucho en Cybertron desde su partida, nunca entendí del todo lo que viste, pero hoy me di cuenta de lo bien que tu chispa se va con ellos- Comento el lobo alado.

-Tal vez, pero aún tengo mucho que hacer antes de pensar en regresar. Sería mejor dejar esta relación congelada un poco más- Comento el Felino analíticamente.

-Como desees Cheeta, para nosotros jamás será desertar- Aseguro el líder Maximal cruzando sus brazos en su espalda observando el monitor una vez más.

…………………………………

SkyBite se vio rodeado de supuestos enemigos, él había vivido solo después del arresto de Glavatron por parte de los Autobots, pero siempre perseguía a estos buscando un poco de compañía quizá. El tiburón se percato de lo lejos que los verdaderos Decepticons podían llegar, no existía el remordimiento en sus chispas, es más parecía que disfrutaban y vivían para situaciones como esa.

-Tétrico- Susurro.

-Así es, pero un modo digno de partir, peleando como todo un guerrero, a pesar de su falta de claridad, deberías sentirte orgulloso de los tuyos- Comento Dead End acercándose al Predacon.

El tiburón lo miro extrañado, ese auto le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperas Squalo?, nuestro líder necesita atención médica y yo requiero asistencia en el procedimiento- Le ordeno la grúan sin siquiera preguntar. El resto de los Decepticons escucharon a Hook, buscando desaparecer del área.

-¿Por qué tanta naturalidad?- Se pregunto el Predacon acompañando a su supuesto captor.

La base era amplia y mejor equipada que la nave Predacon, constaba con tecnología única que ni siquiera conoció con los Autobots.

-WOW- Exclamo algo preocupado, seguramente no es bueno que me dejen ver todo esto- Murmuro para si, recibiendo una mirada del Constructicon.

-¿Ahora que?- Pregunto el ex gestalt notando el gesto de su acompañante conforme avanzaban por la base.

-¿Cuándo acabaran conmigo?, ¿Por qué no me han entregado a los Maximales o Autobots?, ¿Porque me salvaron?- Pensó Skybite, incapaz de preguntar.

-Eres un solitario, obviamente no tienes a donde ir, nosotros buscamos eso como algo esencial-Comento el médico llegando al área donde el Sekeer esperaba junto con los otros dos triplecons. Los tres hablaban pasivamente, analizando sus opciones cuando el grupo entro.

-Suficiente de juntas, necesito a mi paciente ¡AHORA!- Ordeno Hook al momento.

Octane y Blitzwing se retiraron dejando al ingeniero actuar.

-Bien Starscream, espero que estés listo para otra cesión más- Argumento el constructicon dirigiéndose a sus herramientas. El F-15 se encontraba sentado en una superficie plana observando al Predacon quien solo desviaba su mirada.

-Imponente como la Megatron- Se dijo el Tiburón tratando de no llamar la atención.

-Veo que ya encontraste lo que necesitabas- Exclamo la nave, dirigiéndose al Médico.

-Eso parece, ahora me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo demonios te metes en estos problemas?- Le cuestiono el constructicon.

-Me conoces- Fue la respuesta del Jet quien se recostó para que su compañero tratara sus heridas.

-¿Qué sucedió con los Maximales?- Pregunto Star

-Se han marchado, después de la explosión- Comento la grúa tranquilamente.

-HEY Squalo necesito esas herramientas que tienes al lado, se útil y tráelas- Comando el ex gestal volviendo a su trabajo.

Skybite obedeció sin comprender como esos míticos guerreros parecían haberlo aceptado, incluso dejándolo auxiliar con las reparaciones a su líder. Esos Decepticons eran muy distintos a lo que ellos imaginaron cuando los encontraron, eran crueles y fríos en efecto, en batalla debían temerles, pero fuera de ella parecían actuar como una fracción normal.

-Eso es, porque eso son tonto- Se reprimió percatándose de la mirada seria de los dos.

-Lo lamento- Susurro el tiburón.

-Apresúrate Hook, estoy seguro de que pronto recibiremos compañía Autobot- Comando el Jet firmemente.

-Tu y tu mal humor, no se porque es que te seguí a esta aventura- Susurro la grúa retomando el juego que siempre imperaba con ellos.

El F-15 no respondió de inmediato pensativo acerca de la situación.

………………………

Optimus se relajo un poco, ahora debía hablar con Starscream acerca del altercado que se dio en la nave Predacon. Ambos se respetaron, pero no eran necesarios tantos asesinatos. Ese pequeño suceso, solo les dejo ver que aún eran crueles.

-Son Decepticons- Pensó estableciendo un enlace con la otra fracción.

……………………………….

-Starscream, tenemos una transmisión de Optimus Prime, ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes?- Pregunto DeadEnd desde el cuarto de control.

-Transfiérela a este punto-Comando el Jet.

Sus acompañantes se marcharon sin replicar.

……………………………….

-¿Qué sucede Prime?- Pregunto el F-15

-Eso quiero saber- Argumento el camión de bomberos seriamente, -¿Porque exterminar esas chispas de ese modo?- Le cuestiono el Autobot al Decepticon.

-Escucha tu pregunta Prime y recuerda a quien se la estas haciendo- Contesto El Jet.

Optimus no respondió, pero su mirada transmitió el sentimiento.

-Así es Optimus, somos Decepticons, nuestros métodos son distintos, aunque el objetivo sea el mismo, si ellos hubiesen dejado más enemigos vivos, probablemente volverían para atacar o vengarse, la ira y el odio son herramientas peligrosas con las que no puedes jugar- Advirtió el Jet.

-Si vivían seguramente regresarían con un objetivo en mente, por eso objete que enviaras a Galvatron de regreso, Vivo, pero fue tu victoria y era tu decisión, no la nuestra- Continuo

-Además se lo merecían, no me digas que estas de acuerdo en proteger a seres como esos- Finalizo.

-Esos seres estaban vivos, provenían del mismo lugar que tú y yo-Replico el Autobot.

-Te equivocas en eso Optimus, eran como nosotros, como los Decepticons, por eso es que no debíamos dejarlos existir, para que un mal se acabe debes arrancar el problema desde raíz- Aseguro la aeronave.

-¿Me dices que eso debimos hacer con ustedes?- Pregunto el camión de bomberos.

-Tal vez- Fue la replica del Sekeer.

-Como lo dije anteriormente, nosotros protegeremos este mundo, sin importar lo que cueste- Susurro el avión de combate firmemente.

-Esta batalla nos ha revelado esas diferencias que parecíamos haber olvidado, pero somos diferentes, ustedes son Autobots, nosotros Decepticons, no pienso pelear contigo Prime, pero creo que ahora sabemos que esperar ambos- Confirmo el F-15

-Supongo que eso es verdad- Contesto el Autobot.

-Descuida, no causaremos caos si eso es lo que te preocupa, cuando nosotros firmamos un trato, es porque pensamos respetarlo, pero en situaciones extraordinarias las cosas pueden ser diferentes- Finalizo el Jet.

-Lo se- Respondió Optimus.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que matarlo, hubiese preferido ser yo quien se encargara de la situación, - Prosiguió Star suavemente.

-Starscream…- Comenzó el líder Autobot, pero detuvo sus palabras incapaz de continuar con esa conversación.

-Somos Decepticons, no necesitamos su agradecimiento- Río el Sekeer.

-Sólo deseaba hacer claro que aún permanecemos en buenos términos Starscream, a pesar de lo que sucedió y de lo que hicieron; como dijiste ambos somos diferentes y tenemos distintos métodos, yo respetare tus actos, como ustedes respetaron los míos. Nadie olvidará que nosotros somos Autobots y Ustedes Decepticons, pero ambos somos Cybertronianos finalmente- Aseguro Optimus tranquilamente.

-Hmm, supongo que tienes razón- Respondió el Jet levemente.

-Ahora solo queda una ultima cosa para terminar mi conversación- Exclamo el camión de bomberos.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto el sekeer pacientemente.

-Los dejo- Fue la respuesta de la unidad de rescate despareciendo de vista para dejar al gran Jet.

-Hace mucho tiempo Starscream- Comento Skyfire…

……………………………….

Una nave de exploración voló atravesando el espacio. De vuelta a casa con los prisioneros enemigos, sin conocer el destino que les esperaba… en casa.

Pero eso es parte de otra historia, escrita por sus propios protagonistas, en otro momento, con otras fracciones.

…………………………………..

Notas de Autor: Ahora si es el fin.

Fantasía de Un ángel agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo, me alegra que esta serie de fics te haya agradado así como las ilustraciones que le han acompañado, creo que tenemos mucho en común después de todo.

Tavata: No tengo palabras para describir lo importante que han sido tus ideas, de no ser por tus primeras reviews, jamás habría escrito más que "Honor a los viejos amigos"

Elena: Realmente quise que estas historias tuvieran un poco para todos, gracias por haberme soportado hasta el final de esta Saga.

Destr: Gracias por leer este último fic, si hay cosas un poco confusas, es porque es la última parte de una historia como de 6 Fics, je, gracias por leerlo.

Agradezco su apoyo… Nos estaremos leyendo.

Atentamente Arken elf


End file.
